harumangetsu
by eternality
Summary: AU/ Semula Sasuke hanya menganggapnya mimpi konyol belaka karena sama sekali tidak mungkin dia menikah di usia sembilan tahun. Namun, ketika di suatu pagi kakaknya memperkenalkan seorang gadis misterius padanya, mau tak mau Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Hidupnya yang normal menjadi penuh kekonyolan./ "Ini konyol sekali, Adik."/ SasuSaku/ :)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/might be OOC/typos/**

**.**

**.harumangetsu.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan luas mansion itu tampak senyap. Tidak terdengar suara apa pun dari tiga orang yang duduk di kursi makan yang ditata mengelilingi meja panjang–jumlahnya tidak berimbang dengan banyaknya anggota keluarga yang makan– tidak pula dari gesekan alat-alat makan maupun mulut-mulut yang dipenuhi makanan. Salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut tiba-tiba berdiri setelah meletakkan pisau dan garpunya dan membersihkan mulut, menciptakan suara.

"Aku sudah selesai makan," pemuda itu–si putra bungsu–berujar pelan.

Kepala keluarga yang duduk di kursi paling depan tidak mengubah ekspresi, masih tetap santai melahap makanan inti makan malamnya. Lain halnya dengan satu-satunya wanita di sana yang melirik tajam ke arah pemuda yang tengah berdiri itu.

"Aku sangat yakin aku telah mengajarkanmu tata cara makan yang baik, Sasuke." Wanita itu berujar pelan, tak terkesan adanya kemarahan atau emosi negatif lainnya, namun cukup untuk membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu kembali duduk. "Kau bahkan belum mencicipi _steak_mu," lanjutnya seraya meletakkan pisau dan garpu di sisi-sisi piring bundarnya.

Sasuke menghela napas diam-diam. "Aku ada janji makan malam sendiri, Ibu."

"Kalau boleh Ibu tahu, dengan siapa? Naruto kah?"

Ibunya bicara baik-baik, tenang, dan halus. Namun pemuda 22 tahun itu tahu benar bahwa dia _harus_ menjawab setiap pertanyaan ibunya.

Kali ini Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin akan kurang dia sukai. "Karin."

Bukan hanya ibunya, melainkan ayahnya yang sedari tadi diam pun mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau keberatan memberi tahu Ibu siapa dia? Ibu tidak yakin Ibu mengingat nama itu."

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Ibunya merupakan wanita paling anggun yang pernah dia kenal, mampu untuk tetap tenang di kondisi apa pun sekaligus bersikap tegas jika memang diperlukan. Pemuda itu yakin, sangat, ibunya tahu siapa itu Karin. Hanya saja wanita itu selalu pura-pura meminta penjelasan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sebenarnya tidak tertarik pada siapa pun itu Karin. Atau dengan kata lain 'Karin' tidak cukup penting baginya untuk diingat.

"Dia gadis yang kukencani setahun belakangan ini,"

Suara denting logam yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari ibunya. Di ujung meja, ayahnya mengambil lap, membersihkan mulutnya, kemudian berdehem. Walaupun samar, Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan air muka ayahnya–hal yang sebenarnya jarang terjadi.

"Setahun?" ibunya berujar, seolah menggaungkan pertanyaan ayahnya. Ada keheranan dan ketidakpercayaan dalam suaranya.

"Ya, Ibu."

Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, menaikkan alis hitamnya yang tertata rapi alami. "Ibu tidak pernah menyadari putra bungsu Ibu telah menjalin hubungan yang terlalu lama dengan wanita lain."

"Aku pikir Ibu tidak akan suka memiliki putra yang suka mempermainkan wanita." Sasuke mengerutkan kening, menyadari keganjilan dalam ucapan Mikoto namun tidak sempat dia utarakan.

Mikoto meletakkan pisau dan garpunya, selesai menyantap makan malam yang nikmat, kemudian membersihkan tepian mulutnya dari sisa-sisa makanan. Wanita yang tetap cantik dalam usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala lima itu menggedikkan bahu, mengerling ke arah suaminya sejenak sebelum menatap putra bungsunya. "Ya, tentu saja. Karena beberapa pertimbangan, Ibu mengijinkan kau sedikit 'bersenang-senang' sebelum menjalankan komitmenmu."

"Beberapa pertimbangan? Komitmen?" Kali ini Sasuke yang menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Aku belum pernah mendengar mengenai 'beberapa pertimbangan' itu."

Kini mata Mikoto yang hitam menajam, memandang putranya dengan sorot mata ganjil. "Pada intinya, Ibu tidak suka kau terlalu mengikatkan diri dengan wanita lain. Mereka hanya sekadar 'pengisi waktu luang'mu."

Uchiha Sasuke nyaris meledakkan tawa. Sejak kapan ibunya mengijinkan putra-putranya bertindak begitu…merendahkan wanita? Selama yang Sasuke tahu, ibunya selalu menekankan padanya dan kakaknya bahwa wanita _bukan_ 'pengisi waktu luang' belaka.

"Kau tidak boleh memiliki hubungan serius dengan wanita lain, Anakku. Jangan lupa kau sudah berjanji di depan pada dewa untuk setia pada satu wanita." Suara berat ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, memecah humor dalam diri Sasuke. Jelas sekarang Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk tertawa. Uchiha Fugaku bukan seorang pria dengan selera humor.

"Maaf?" Sasuke merasa tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan arah pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. Apakah dia melupakan sesuatu?

"Ibu rasa ucapan ayahmu sudah cukup jelas, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam, hanya bisa memandang kedua orang tuanya takjub.

Apa maksud mereka? Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya gambaran.

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya, Uchiha Mikoto menyeret Uchiha Sasuke pagi-pagi dari ranjang empuknya dengan satu tujuan. Mengunjungi Karin dan melakukan hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan. Dalam hal ini tentu saja menurut versi Uchiha Mikoto.

"Apa yang mau Ibu lakukan?" Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, resah.

"Meluruskan hal-hal yang sepertinya tidak mampu kau, Anakku, luruskan pada wanita itu."

Sasuke berbalik menatap ibunya, tepat ketika pintu lift yang mereka naiki terbuka. Lantai 22.

"Apa saja yang Ibu kategorikan sebagai 'hal-hal yang perlu diluruskan'?"

Mereka berdua melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor gedung apartemen itu, dengan Sasuke memimpin jalan. Suara ketukan hak sepatu Mikoto memecah kesunyian tempat itu.

"Hal-hal yang membuatmu terikat begitu lama dengan satu wanita."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dia benar-benar tidak paham sedikit pun dengan maksud ibunya.

"Di sini?" Mikoto bertanya memastikan saat Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 22.14. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan Mikoto segera memencet bel dengan mantap. Wajahnya tenang, tidak tersirat sedikit pun apa yang hendak wanita itu lakukan.

Tak lama terdengar suara kunci pintu dibuka dan pintu kayu bercat hijau itu mengayun ke dalam, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah–kusut. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening bingung saat melihat Mikoto, namun kebingungan itu langsung lenyap begitu melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri di sisi Mikoto.

"A–"

Mikoto berpaling untuk menatap putranya. "Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua bicara di dalam, Sasuke, sementara kau menunggu di sini?" Mikoto sama sekali tidak menunggu persetujuan putranya. Dia langsung saja berjalan masuk tanpa ragu–dan tetap anggun–ke kamar apartemen itu.

"Ibu–"

Sasuke hendak menyuarakan protes, namun pintu itu dengan cepat tertutup. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang Ibu bicarakan dengan Karin?" Sasuke membuka percakapan. Mereka berdua dalam perjalanan pulang dari apartemen Karin dengan Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil. Entah apa yang ibunya katakan pada gadis itu selama sejam lamanya. Begitu Mikoto keluar dari apartemen itu, ibunya langsung mengajaknya pulang. Sama sekali tidak membiarkan dirinya melihat kondisi Karin di dalam.

"Nonomiya," ibunya mengoreksi. "Sudah Ibu bilang, jangan sembarangan memanggil seorang wanita dengan nama kecilnya."

"Aku tidak sembarangan. Dia–"

"Tidak lagi." Mikoto memotong dengan cepat kalimat Sasuke begitu menyadari apa yang hendak putranya itu katakan. "Ibu sudah menegaskan padanya untuk tidak mendekatimu. Dan hal serupa juga berlaku bagimu."

Uchiha Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Rahangnya mengeras ketika bicara. "Kenapa Ibu melakukan itu? Ini hidupku!"

Mata Mikoto menyipit tajam. Bahunya turut menegang, terpengaruh suasana tegang karena emosi Sasuke. "Ibu benar-benar tidak bisa menolerir seorang pria yang tidak bisa menjaga komitmennya apalagi terhadap sesuatu yang sangat sakral."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Apa yang tengah dibicarakan ibunya? Pemuda itu setengah mendengus ketika menimpali, "tapi Ibu baru saja menghalangiku menjaga komitmenku padanya."

"Tidak akan lebih penting dari komitmenmu dulu."

Percakapan mereka terusik oleh ponsel Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa sang penelpon, Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

Begitu menyadari suara penelponnya, Sasuke secara refleks melirik ibunya. Gerakan sekecil itu tentu tidak dia harapkan luput dari pengamatan ibunya. Karena itu dengan pasrah Sasuke membiarkan ibunya meraih ponselnya, yang kemudian menyudahi percakapan itu tanpa sedikitpun melirik layar.

Sasuke mendesah gusar. "Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang Ibu katakan. Tapi aku yakin, sangat yakin, komitmenku pada Ka–Nonomiya juga sama pentingnya."

Uchiha Mikoto tidak tampak tertarik. Konsentrasinya ditujukan pada ponsel Sasuke yang sekarang ada di dalam genggamannya. "Oh ya? Memangnya apa komitmen yang sudah kau buat dengannya? Menikahinya?"

"Ya," jawabnya mantap. Sebenarnya tidak. Hubungannya dengan Karin tidak sampai sejauh itu. Mereka berdua hanya sedikit lebih dekat dari pasangan pada umumnya. Keduanya pun belum pernah memikirkan pernikahan. Sama sekali belum.

"Apa kau punya tanggung jawab tertentu padanya?" tanya wanita itu sambil lalu, sama sekali tidak tertarik menanggapi berlebih jawaban putranya tadi. Dia tetap sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tidak begitu yakin dengan maksud pertanyaan Mikoto. "Tanggung jawab yang seperti apa?"

"Kau menidurinya?"

Sasuke sejenak memandang ibunya dengan takjub. Baru kali ini dia mendapati ibunya berbicara dengan bahasa yang sangat blak-blakan. Pemuda itu menggeleng gamang, masih diliputi ketakjuban dan kebingungan. "Tidak." Pandangan matanya kembali ke depan.

Dia benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu dengan wanita mana pun. Memang rasanya sedikit sulit dan penuh godaan, mengingat dirinya merupakan pemuda yang sehat dan normal, tetapi Sasuke masih bisa menahan diri. Dia selalu ingat pesan-pesan ibunya. Hal-hal seintim itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang sudah terikat pernikahan.

_"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, Sasuke. Ada hal-hal tertentu yang harus diusahakan–walaupun sulit. Ketika waktu yang tepat sudah datang, kau tidak akan menyesal telah berusaha lebih. Hal itu merupakan hal yang suci, harus dilakukan setelah melalui upacara yang sakral, yaitu pernikahan."___Begitu kata ibunya dulu, ketika dia mulai menginjak remaja.

Ibunya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke, tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan ponsel yang Sasuke yakini telah 'dibersihkan'. "Kalau begitu kita _tidak perlu_ mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut."

Sasuke menghela napas. Biasanya dia tidak akan membantah lebih lanjut, namun kali ini Sasuke merasa harus mengetahui alasan penentangan ibunya. "Bagaimana jika seandainya aku telah menidurinya?"

Uchiha Mikoto merebahkan punggung ke sandaran empuk kursi mobil. Keningnya mengernyit. "Harus ada pertanggungjawaban. Akan Ibu pastikan itu bukan melalui pernikahan."

Sasuke menghela napas. Matanya terfokus pada jalanan yang lumayan ramai. "Kenapa Ibu sangat menentang?"

Uchiha Mikoto mengerjapkan mata. "Karena wanita itu, jelas, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Ibu harapkan."

"Karena dia tidak berasal dari keluarga terpandang seperti kita?"

Mikoto mengerjapkan mata, sedikit keheranan melihat putranya yang menunjukkan terlalu banyak kekeraskepalaan untuk sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah jelas bagi dirinya. "Karena dia tidak memiliki apa yang diperlukan untuk menjadi pendamping seorang Uchiha. Percayalah, dia tidak memiliki cinta yang cukup besar untuk bertahan di sisimu nantinya, kalau kau memang memaksa menikahinya juga. Kau hanya merasakan ketertarikan sesaat."

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke memang keras kepala. Sifat itu entah memang selalu menurun dalam keluarganya atau karena didikan keluarga semata. Dengan kekeraskepalaan yang sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan, satu-satunya hal yang bisa meredakan kekeraskepalaan seorang Uchiha ada perkataan ibu dan istrinya–dalam kasus hanya terjadi Uchiha Fugaku karena baru ayahnya lah yang menjadi bukti, ah mungkin juga pada Uchiha Itachi yang tidak pernah bisa menolak perkataan calon istrinya. Sasuke tentu saja tidak bisa membantah perintah ibunya untuk menjauhi Karin, tidak peduli dengan alasan apa.

Hal itu mudah saja ternyata. Setelah percakapan dengan ibunya waktu itu, Sasuke semakin sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah punya perasaan khusus pada gadis yang setahun belakangan ini dekat dengannya. Terbukti dengan tidak adanya hambatan bagi dirinya untuk berhenti menghubungi atau berbicara pada gadis itu.

"Kau benar sudah putus dari Karin, Sasuke?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat Sasuke kenali memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengangkat kepala dari atas bangku kuliahnya pagi itu. Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Dia ingat betul belum memberitahu teman dekatnya itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Dari mana temannya itu tahu?

"Ya. Dari mana kau tahu?"

Pemuda bermata biru itu memilih duduk di sebelahnya, meletakkan tasnya asal di meja, kemudian mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kelihatan saja. Yah, walaupun tidak ada yang bisa menunjukkan perbedaan kau punya pacar atau tidak."

"Lalu?"

Uzumaki Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. Dikeluarkannya sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tas dan sebuah bolpoin hitam. Bolpoin itu dimain-mainkan di antara jarinya, sementara salah satu tangan menyangga kepala dan kaki kanan ditumpukan di atas lutut kaki kirinya. "Hanya menebak-nebak saja sebenarnya. Kau yang memutuskannya?"

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. "Ibuku."

Kali ini alis pemuda itu naik sekian senti dari tempatnya semula. "Bibi Mikoto? Tumben sekali? Kau yakin kau tidak sedang bercanda?" Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto berkata demikian. Setahunya, Bibi Mikoto bukan seorang ibu yang terlalu ikut campur dalam menentukan pilihan-pilihan anak-anaknya. Wanita itu lebih suka menyerahkan keputusan namun tetap tahu segala hal mengenai putranya.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda, _Dobe_."

"Wah, kenapa kedengarannya lucu sekali?"

"Benar, 'kan?" Sasuke menggedikkan bahu. "Entah kenapa kedua orang tuaku bersikap aneh belakangan ini. Menyinggung-nyinggung soal komitmen, ikatan sakral. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Kau sudah menikah ya?"

Kalau saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak tumbuh dengan menjadikan ayahnya sebagai panutan, pemuda itu pasti sudah akan tergelak tawa. Tapi tidak, Sasuke tidak memiliki sifat humoris ibunya. Wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasa walaupun tidak bisa dia pungkiri, ada hal yang belum dia ceritakan pada temannya itu yang mengganggunya belakangan ini dan hal itu berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Konyol.

"Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?"

"Siapa tahu kau sudah menikah sembunyi-sembunyi dan siapa tahu kau _sudah lupa_."

Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya _telah menikah_?"

"Apa pun bisa terjadi di dunia ini, _Teme_."

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam. Sama sekali bukan karena merenungkan ucapan Naruto. Bukan juga karena dia menyetujui perkataan itu. Namun entah bagaimana obrolan mereka kembali mengingatkan Sasuke pada mimpi-mimpi yang terus terulang beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Belakangan ini aku sering memimpikan hal konyol."

"Seberapa sering?" Kali ini Naruto tidak terlalu terfokus pada percakapan mereka. Tangannya sibuk membuka buku tebal _auditing _di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya hampir setiap hari, kecuali kalau aku sudah sangat lelah dan tidur terlalu lelap."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Kali ini sedikit tertarik. "Sudah berapa lama?"

Uchiha Sasuke menghitung-hitung dalam hati. "Hampir setahun belakangan ini," jawabnya. Dia sedikit ragu.

"Wah, aneh sekali. Bagaimana mimpimu itu?"

Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, membuat Uzumaki Naruto melemparkan tatapan heran padanya. "Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata." Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Ada seorang pendeta Shinto membaca doa-doa di depanku."

Uzumaki Naruto menaikkan alis. "Mungkin itu mimpi yang mengingatkanmu untuk lebih rajin berdoa ke kuil," ada gelak tawa dalam kata-katanya.

Uchiha Sasuke memberengut, kemudian berdecak. "Kalau saja pendeta itu _tidak_ membaca doa-doa pernikahan, aku tidak akan pusing-pusing memikirkannya."

Naruto tergelak. "Kurasa itu mimpi untuk mengingatkanmu agar _segera _menikah, _Teme_."

Sasuke berdecak gusar. "Jika berdasarkan mimpi itu, aku _sudah_ menikah sekarang. Itu terjadi saat aku berumur sembilan atau sepuluh tahun!"

Naruto berhenti tertawa, berdehem karena hampir tersedak tawanya sendiri. "Jadi maksudmu, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata sampai-sampai kau berpikir kau benar-benar _menikah_ saat berusia sembilan atau sepuluh tahun?"

"Ya!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak ingat pernah menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu di kuil Shinto." Naruto berusaha keras menahan gelak tawanya. "Apa kau juga memimpikan siapa gadis yang kau nikahi?"

"Ya, dengan bocah yang aku yakin umurnya tidak lebih dari lima tahun!"

Sungguh, kali ini Naruto tergelak keras-keras. Temannya yang satu itu sungguh pandai melucu!

**.**

**.**

Langkahnya terhenti di ujung tangga lebar melingkar mansionnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk akibat bangun terlalu pagi–menurut versi jam biologisnya tentu saja, pemuda itu melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul di ruang keluarga. _Seluruh_. Ada ibu, ayahnya yang jarang sekali menampakkan diri pagi-pagi, dan seorang pria–kakaknya! Uchiha Itachi telah pulang!

Sasuke sudah hendak berlari menuruni tangga kalau saja dia tidak melihat seorang lagi yang duduk di antara ibu dan kakaknya. Wajah asing. Mungkin tamu? Atau teman kakaknya?

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke?" Ibunya tersenyum menggoda begitu melihat Sasuke melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia tahu betul putranya yang satu itu paling susah untuk bangun pagi karena selalu tidur lewat tengah malam.

Dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan dan wajah lembab sehabis cuci muka asal-asalan, Sasuke menyeringai ke arah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang balas memberinya seringai. Walaupun wajah itu tidak banyak berekspresi, bagi orang yang sudah kenal baik Sasuke, wajah menyeringai seperti itu sudah cukup menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tengah senang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Adik?" Itachi bangkit dari sofa, kemudian maju untuk memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke menggedikkan bahu. "Seperti inilah,"

Itachi menyeringai semakin lebar. "Kau pasti sangat senang."

"Tentu," jawabnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan kakaknya yang dilontarkan dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah sudah. Cepat duduk. Bintang utama pagi ini bukan kau, Itachi,"

Itachi kembali duduk di sebelah tamu mereka, sementara Sasuke memilih duduk di samping ayahnya yang tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya. Sasuke sedikit heran melihat ibunya yang tampak sumringah pagi ini. Jarang sekali kaluarga mereka berkumpul lengkap seperti ini, kecuali jika keberadaan tamu itu tidak dihitung.

"Apa kau betah di Inggris, Sakura? Kau sehat-sehat saja kan selama di sana?"

"Baik, Ibu." Tamu itu, yang ternyata seorang wanita–ah gadis–menjawab dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke membatin dalam hati. Kenapa tamu keluarganya memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan 'ibu'? Setahu Sasuke selama ini tidak ada siapa pun di luar keluarga mereka yang bisa memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan 'ibu'.

"Kenapa baru sekarang pulang, Sakura?"

Keramahan Fugaku yang ditunjukkan dari nada suaranya ganti membuat Sasuke kaget. Pulang? Siapa gadis asing yang tiba-tiba bertamu pagi-pagi namun disambut dengan sukacita seolah menyambut kepulangan anggota keluarga? Uchiha Fugaku yang selama ini selalu mendekam di ruang kerjanya di pagi hari menyempatkan diri duduk manis di sofa keluarga sambil menikmati secangkir kopi–hal yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat dilakukan oleh ayahnya bahkan terhadap kedua putranya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah."

"Apa _e-mail_ dari Ibu tidak kau baca?"

Gadis itu menunduk, memandang ujung-ujung sepatu kets ungunya. "Aku sudah membacanya. Tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan sekolah di sana sebelum pulang."

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang Sakura. Umurnya pasti tidak lebih dari dua puluh tahun, atau mungkin kurang dari itu. Gadis itu tidak tampak terlalu pendek saat duduk, dia malah beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Mikoto yang tergolong tinggi untuk standar wanita Jepang. Pakaiannya terbilang sederhana untuk ukuran gadis yang tinggal lama di luar negeri–hanya kaus krem kedodoran yang panjangnya mencapai paha dan celana jins coklat ketat. Rambutnya disembunyikan di balik topi rajutan berwarna putih gading, hampir senada dengan warna kulitnya yang putih langsat. Matanya dibingkai kaca mata–sedikit terlalu besar hingga membuat kaca mata itu berkali-kali melorot saat gadis itu menggerakkan kepala tiba-tiba. Wajahnya tirus dengan tulang pipi yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan hidung kecil. Bibirnya _pink_, penuh, dan entah bagaimana bisa dengan mudah menyedot hampir seluruh perhatian Sasuke. Dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengecap bibir itu.

"Aku tahu kau _pasti_ sudah tidak sabar untuk berduaan dengan Sakura, tapi bisakah kau menjaga pandanganmu? Kuharap kau masih ingat kalau kita masih mengadakan perkumpulan keluarga,"

Suara penuh canda ibunya menyentakkan Sasuke dari pikiran-pikirannya. Segera dia alihkan tatapan matanya–yang baru dia sadari terlalu intens–ke sekitar ruang keluarga. Otaknya tidak sempat mencerna baik-baik godaan ibunya. Tidak sabar?

Pandangan matanya menangkap tumpukan kardus besar dan satu koper besar yang diletakkan tak jauh dari sofa tempat mereka duduk bersama. "Itu semua barang-barangmu?" Sasuke melirik gadis itu melalui ekor mata. Kalau matanya tidak menipunya, dia melihat wajah tirus itu diwarnai rona kemerahan samar di kedua pipi.

"Ah benar juga. Itu _semua_ barang-barangmu selama di sana, Sakura?" Kali ini Itachi turut menyuarakan ketakjubannya.

"Hanya koper itu saja yang berisi pakaian. Kardus-kardus itu semua berisi buku-bukuku."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak tersedak menahan tawa. Seorang gadis yang tinggal lama di negara modern seperti Inggris hanya mempunyai satu koper pakaian. Satu hal yang selalu melekat kuat dalam diri seorang wanita, menurut Sasuke, adalah jumlah pakaiannya yang terlalu banyak. Tapi gadis yang baru dia temui ini hanya punya satu koper. Memangnya berapa banyak pakaian yang bisa koper itu tampung?

"Kau yakin kau tidak menjarah buku-buku perpustakaan sekolahmu?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan komentar.

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya lebih banyak.

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggal saja di sana, Sakura? Kau bisa mencari buku-buku yang sama persis di sini." Uchiha Fugaku angkat bicara seraya meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Semuanya berisi catatan-catatan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka di sana."

Pemuda itu menaikkan sepasang alis hitamnya. Ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap jam antik yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, pemuda itu mengernyit. "Sudah sesiang ini. Aku bisa terlambat kuliah."

"Tinggal lah. Hari ini saja tidak perlu datang kuliah. Kau kan harus menemani Sakura."

Karena ini Fugaku yang mengatakannya, Sasuke tidak bisa melawan maupun menghilangkan keheranannya. Kenapa ayah, ibu, bahkan kakaknya yang baru datang itu bersikap aneh? Sasuke tidak lekas menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya diam ketika ayah dan ibunya bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura ikut berdiri, kemudian menarik lengan Fugaku dan menyelipkan sebuah amplop yang tampak kusur dan berwarna hijau pucat ke genggaman pria itu. "Kalau Ayah dan Ibu tidak keberatan, aku ingin sekolah di sana."

Fugaku mengerutkan kening menatap amplop di tangannya. Dia keluarkan secarik kertas putih berukuran A4 dari dalamnya–yang juga dalam kondisi kusut dan terlipat-lipat. "Kau sudah diterima di Universitas T melalui seleksi masuk?"

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap, diiringi tatapan tak percaya dari Sasuke dan siulan panjang Itachi. Universitas T merupakan universitas terbaik Jepang, tempat Sasuke sekarang menempuh pendidikan Manajemennya. Ujian masuknya melalui tes yang sangat sulit–kabarnya menjadi yang tersulit di Jepang. Satu kata untuk Sakura yang misterius itu : jenius.

"Pendidikan dokter? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan ke magister saja, Sakura?" Mikoto ikut menimpali setelah mendapat giliran membaca surat itu.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, kaget, nyaris tersedak. Jadi gadis kecil itu sudah pernah lulus program strata satu?

"Belum ada bidang magister yang kuminati di sini, Ibu."

"Baiklah, itu keputusanmu. Ayah mendukung."

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Ah, hampir saja." Mikoto berujar. Dia melambaikan tangan memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan berjalan melewati ruang keluarga. "Tolong bawa barang-barang Nona Sakura ke kamar Sasuke. Sekaligus tambah meja rias di kamar itu. Ganti _bedcover_, karpet, dan gordennya juga."

Sasuke terbelalak. "Apa maksud Ibu?"

Mikoto menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan jengah. "Seharusnya Ibu yang bertanya begitu. Sikapmu seperti orang asing saja pada Sakura," perhatiannya kembali terarah pada Sakura. "Istirahatlah setelah kamar kalian dibersihkan. Kalau kau tidak lelah, mintalah Sasuke atau Itachi mengantarmu berkeliling rumah." Mikoto memeluk Sakura sekilas, kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura sebelum berlalu bersama Fugaku.

Sasuke sudah hendak memanggil ibunya saat melihat wanita itu berlalu jika saja bahunya tidak ditahan oleh kakaknya. "Apa, Itachi?"

"Kau tidak ingat padanya?" tanya Itachi seraya menunjuk Sakura yang terlihat bingung melihat mereka.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Haruskah aku mengingat orang yang baru pertama kali kutemui hari ini?"

"Kau benar-benar serius?" Uchiha Itachi berdecak. "Astaga, Ibu dan Ayah sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan putranya ini akan lupa. Kemari, Sakura." Dia memandang kembali adiknya yang tampak kebingungan–sekaligus terpesona melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri di jarak yang lebih dekat. "Ini konyol sekali, Adik." Pria itu menghela napas, setengah menyeringai geli. "Sepertinya kau sudah melupakan seseorang yang sangat penting. Kalau begitu, Sasuke, kuperkenalkan Haruno Sakura–ah bukan, Uchiha Sakura, _istrimu_."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak mampu mempertahankan ketenangan dalam ekspresi wajah dan suaranya.

"Hah?"

Ini pasti lelucon.

**.**

**.**

_Ide ini tiba-tiba saja muncul. Saya nggak tahan untuk nggak mengkhayalkannya! Tenang saja, saya sudah menyelesaikan separuh bagian chapter 15 Soba ni Iru Kara lol. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini :) Komentar kalian saya tunggu di kotak review!_

_**e**__leg__**i**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahaha, iya. Ini fiksi masih tsuzuku. Peace peace! Akan saya tuliskan keterangannya lol. Terima kasih buat yang udah ingetin :**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/might be OOC/typos/**

**.**

**.harumangetsu.**

**.**

**.**

Hal paling konyol yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Dua puluh dua tahun kehidupannya yang normal tiba-tiba saja dijungkirbalikkan dengan mudah hanya dengan kedatangan seorang gadis misterius di sebuah pagi yang tenang—dikenalkan padanya sebagai _istrinya_. Istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Itachi," Sasuke mendesis, setengah marah setengah bingung. Dia melewatkan ekspresi kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi.

"Aku tidak akan berani melucu untuk hal seserius ini, Sasuke," tandasnya tegas.

Mendengar suara tegas Itachi yang jarang sekali terdengar, mau tak mau Sasuke terdiam. Uchiha Itachi memang terkesan lebih santai dan ramah dari kebanyakan pria dalam keluarga Uchiha, namun pria itu tetap mampu bertindak dan bersikap tegas di saat yang diperlukan, seperi ibu mereka. Kakaknya itu mewarisi lebih banyak sisi ibunya, menjadikannya lebih dekat dengan Mikoto.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya!" Suaranya parau dan terdengar gusar. Ditatapnya Itachi dan Sakura bergantian. "Apakah aku pernah hilang ingatan, Itachi?" Itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia terima untuk menjelaskan kealpaan ingatan mengenai pernikahannya.

"Sayang sekali tidak, Sasuke. Mungkin karena waktu itu kau masih kecil dan tak lama setelah pernikahan kalian, Sakura pergi ke Inggris." Itachi melemparkan tatapan prihatin pada Sakura.

'masih kecil', Itachi bilang? Sasuke memandang kakaknya terperangah. Mulutnya terbuka tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

"_Jinja_[1]? _Kannushi_[2]?" dia bertanya tergagap, mencoba memastikan kekonyolan yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Itachi mengerutkan kening. "Kalau maksudmu upacaranya…ya. Kalian menikah di sebuah _jinja_ di daerah Kyoto."

Jadi maksud Itachi, mimpi-mimpi yang menghantuinya beberapa bulan belakangan ini adalah kenyataan? Apa yang dilihat dalam mimpinya semata-mata bukan khayalan melainkan ingatan masa kecilnya?

Uchiha Sasuke meneguk ludah, tercekat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku dan dia bisa menikah waktu kecil? Itu sama sekali tidak legal! Belum memenuhi syarat batasan usia!" Sasuke merasakan suaranya berubah histeris, walaupun terdengar tidak lebih dari desisan. Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin! Akalnya menolak untuk mempercayai itu semua.

Itachi menggedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak paham sampai sekarang. Yang kutahu tiba-tiba saja kalian sudah akan menikah. Dan tentu saja _gūji_[3] kuil itu mengijinkannya." Itachi mengambil napas sejenak, berpikir. "_Gūji_ itu juga lah yang menyiapkan upacaranya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak lucu! Itu pasti paksaan."

Itachi menggedikkan bahu, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng dramatis. "Yah, kalau itu sih tanyakan saja pada Ayah atau Ibu."

Matanya menyipit memandang Sakura yang dari tadi memilih diam. Alisnya nyaris bertautan. "Kenapa dulu kau tidak menolak?"

Sakura menarik napas sejenak sebelum memberanikan diri memandang mata Sasuke. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang bocah lima tahun?" tantangnya dengan suara datar.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura. Sebenarnya kau yang berperan penting dalam pernikahan ini. Toh kau sendiri yang sukarela menandatangani surat nikahmu."

"Aku apa?" Sasuke hampir kehilangan seluruh ketenangannya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat Ibu pernah memberitahuku, kau menandatangi surat nikah kalian tahun lalu. Tanda tangan itu meresmikan status pernikahanmu dengan Sakura di mata hukum." Itachi menggedikkan bahu.

Sasuke terbelalak jauh lebih kaget. Samar-samar dia ingat Mikoto memang _pernah_ memintanya menandatangani selembar kertas yang berisi data dirinya dan entah tulisan apa lagi, tetapi pemuda itu tidak pernah mencoba membaca dengan seksama keseluruhan kertas itu. Dia merasa tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Toh tidak ada hal yang perlu dia cemaskan. Ibunya hanya melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukannya, Sasuke tidak pernah meragukan itu.

Sial! Sampai sejauh mana kebodohannya?

"Dan kau selalu membawa cincin pernikahanmu walaupun tidak pernah kau pakai." Itachi menunjuk leher Sasuke dengan pandangan matanya. "Ah, kalau tidak salah dua cincin itu merupakan cincin yang dijaga turun temurun oleh setiap generasi _gūji_ kuil itu."

Sasuke dengan perasaan tak terdeskripsikan melepas rantai kalung yang dipakainya untuk menyimpan cincin yang dimaksud Itachi. Dia menggenggamnya di tangan. Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan dia mulai memakai kalung berliontin cincin itu, tidak juga dengan motif apa. Sasuke hanya ingat ketika dia berusia dua belas tahun dia pernah melepas kalung itu dan hampir menghilangkannya. Saat mengetahuinya, ibunya sangat marah. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya—apa pun kesalahan yang Sasuke perbuat. Sejak saat itu dia lagi tidak berani melepas kalungnya.

Dia pandangi cincin di telapak tangannya sembari menghela napas berat. Cincin itu sangat sederhana—logam mulia putih dengan sebuah permata hijau kecil yang tertanam sebagai satu-satunya hiasan. Baru-baru ini Sasuke memeriksakan cincinnya ke seorang kenalannya yang merupakan ahli perhiasan dan pertama. Betapa kagetnya pemuda itu ketika kenalannya malah berusaha membeli cincinnya dengan harga yang lumayan membuatnya membelalakkan mata—dua puluh juta yen untuk sebuah cincin yang tidak dia ketahui asal usulnya.

Sasuke diberi tahu bahwa cincin itu berusia sangat tua, kuno. Cincin itu sebenarnya lebih cocok berada di museum daripada menjadi liontin kalung Sasuke, begitu kata kenalannya. Cincin itu dibuat dari emas putih dengan permata _emerald_ yang memiliki nilai karat sangat tinggi—nilai yang belum tetu mungkin didapat di toko-toko mana pun. Tentu saja penjelasan semacam itu hanya bisa mengundang dengusan tak percaya seorang Sasuke.

Gadis di hadapannya turut melepas kalungnya, menampakkan sebuah cincin yang menggantung sebagai liontin. Sasuke tidak perlu menjadi seorang ahli perhiasan dan permata untuk mengenali kemiripan dua cincin itu. Kedua cincin itu, jelas, sepasang. Hanya sedikit perbedaan di antara kedua cincin mereka. Cincin yang ada di tangan Sakura berukuran diameter lebih kecil—tentu saja—dengan batu permata yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya dan dikelilingi sulur-sulur yang dibuat dengan sangat halus dan detail. Cincin yang cantik sekali.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Lengkap sudah seluruh bukti-bukti. Namun akalnya sama sekali belum bisa mempercayai fakta itu, tidak jika dia tidak mengingat satu hal pun mengenai Sakura—lebih-lebih mengenai peristiwa pernikahan mereka. Mata hitamnya berusaha mencari-cari tanda bahwa Itachi tengah memperdayainya, namun nihil. Mata hitam yang sama dengan miliknya itu bersorot serius. Dia kemudian beralih menatap Sakura—matanya—hanya untuk terkesiap kaget. Entah bagaimana bisa bola mata itu memiliki warna yang persis sama dengan permata di cincin mereka. Jernih, cantik. Dadanya berdesir oleh perasaan asing yang tidak dia pahami. Segera dialihkan tatapannya.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingat—atau malah menyangkalnya. Ini hanya pernikahan biasa. Siapa pun bisa menikah dan bercerai."

Suara gadis itu terdengar jauh di telinganya. Pikirannya penuh dan mau tidak mau Sasuke kembali memandang gadis itu, kali ini dengan sorot keheranan. Betapa mudahnya gadis itu mengatakannya!

"Apa menurutmu pernikahan dan perceraian sama mudahnya dengan membalik telapak tangan?"

Sakura terdiam menggigit bibir. "Kau tidak mengingatku _selama ini_, lebih-lebih pernikahan kita. Kita menikah tanpa tahu apa-apa. Jadi kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan…sebuah perceraian." Suaranya tersendat dan bergetar samar. Dia pun merasa berat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan jika suaminya sendiri tidak mengingatnya, tidak mengingat pernikahan mereka?

Uchiha Itachi memandang adik dan adik iparnya bergantian dengan cemas. Sasuke _memang_ masih terlihat menyangkalnya, tapi dia yakin adiknya sama sekali tidak memikirkan perceraian, lebih-lebih mempertimbangkannya sebagai sebuah solusi—walaupun terdengar menggiurkan. Itachi paham betul Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang, sama seperti dirinya, menganggap pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah dimulai ataupun diakhiri. Didikan ibunya mengajarkan mereka untuk menghormati ikatan sakral itu, seberapa pun besarnya ketidakrelaan mereka.

Yang belum bisa Itachi yakin adalah bagaimana tanggapan Sakura mengenai hal ini. Gadis itu dibesarkan dengan fakta bahwa _dia telah menikah_ dan fakta itu telah menjadi semacam doktrin baginya. Dia dinikahkan bahkan sebelum dia tahu apa itu pernikahan dan harus bagaimana terhadapnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menurut dan berlaku selayaknya seorang istri.

Sejauh yang Itachi tahu, Sakura bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Gadis itu menunjukkan garis batas antara dirinya dan orang lain. Selama berada di sana pun—untuk kuliah dan mengurus bisnis keluarga—Sakura tidak pernah repot-repot mencoba mendekatkan diri padanya. Satu hal yang Itachi tahu, Sakura selalu menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap adiknya. Gadis itu selalu menanyakan kabar, kegiatan, sampai hal-hal paling remeh mengenai Sasuke. Namun dia tidak yakin apakah sikap Sakura yang demikian memang dikarenakan ketertarikan murni ataukah semata-mata karena kesadaran atas statusnya sebagai seorang istri.

Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, kurang lebih dua tahun lalu tiba-tiba sikap Sakura mendingin. Gadis itu tidak lagi membicarakan Sasuke. Gadis itu juga tidak menanggapi secara berlebih kiriman-kiriman surat yang datang dari keluarganya setiap tahun baru atau ulang tahunnya. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih melunak dengan mata yang terkadang terlihat hampa. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Itachi tidak pernah dijawab dengan serius. Gadis itu hanya mengusung penelitiannya sebagai dalih.

Saat ini pun, Itachi tidak bisa untuk tidak melihat ekspresi terluka dalam matanya. Mungkin kenyataan bahwa _suami_nya sama sekali tidak mengingatnya sedikit banyak menyakitinya. Bukan hal yang terlalu mengejutkan. Sakura memang bukan gadis cengeng, tapi gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sangat halus. Itachi menghela napas diam-diam.

"Aku hanya _belum_ mengingatnya." Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. "Kita akan putuskan masalah ini nanti setelah aku bisa mengingat _semuanya_." Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Selama itu, aku akan berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang suami."

Itachi menyeringai, sedikit lega. Dia tahu adiknya adalah pemuda baik-baik dan tentu saja yang paling penting bertanggungjawab. Walaupun kekeraskepalaan dan ekspresi wajahnya yang _kurang_ manusiawi itu sedikit banyak membuatnya sering dianggap sebagai pria berhati dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan terapi hipnotis? Barangkali berhasil," Itachi tergelak oleh idenya sendiri, tidak menduga adiknya akan antusias dengan celetukannya itu..

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Keningnya berkerut dan wajah yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu kini berubah serius. Matanya menatap tajam Itachi. "Tentu." Ya! Ya! Ya! Dia akan melakukan _apa pun_ untuk mengingat kembali masa kecilnya. Otaknya tidak akan sanggup menanggung kekonyolan ini lebih lama lagi.

Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan rumah dengan langkah terburu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tidak lama terdengar suara mesin mobil dari garasi dan meraung keluar dari pagar. Diam-diam Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Uchiha Itachi yang masih setia berdiri di samping Sakura menepuk bahu gadis itu menyemangati. Senyum hangat tersungging di bibirnya. "Dia mungkin masih belum menerima fakta pernikahan kalian, tapi aku bisa jamin Sasuke itu pemuda yang selalu menepati kata-katanya. Kalau dia bilang dia akan berusaha berlaku sebagai suami, dia pasti akan melaksanakannya."

Sakura memandang kakaknya sejenak dengan tatapan was-was sebelum kembali menunduk memandang lantai. Jari-jarinya saling bertaut—hal yang tanpa sadar selalu dia lakukan saat merasa gelisah atau tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak mau menjadi orang menghancurkan kehidupan Sasuke," Sakura menarik napas, menggigit bibir. "Sasuke benar, ini semua konyol."

Itachi menggaruk pipinya, terlihat bingung. "Kau tahu, kau bukan pihak bersalah dalam semua ini. Kau kan juga termasuk korban. Kurasa kalian berdua perlu menanyakan alasan pernikahan kalian pada Ayah atau Ibu, tapi eh sebaiknya kalian tanya pada Ibu. Aku yakin Ayah tidak akan mau susah payah menjelaskannya," pria mengangkat bahu, acuh, "yah, sepertinya aku akan mengorek dulu informasi sebelum kalian."

Uchiha Itachi tergelak, membuat Sakura mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum. Kakaknya itu benar-benar mengidap hobi buruk mengorek informasi, lebih-lebih tentang adik kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu dari belasan meja bundar yang ada di kedai itu. Siang cerah dan kedai yang terbilang lumayan sepi untuk ukuran kedai ramen terkenal sekelas Ichiraku. Hanya ada beberapa kepala di sana, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Kedai itu juga tidak seberisik biasanya. Pengunjungnya entah kenapa lebih memilih mengobrol dengan suara rendah, menciptakan gumaman samar sebagai latar.

Satu-satunya suara keras di kedai itu adalah suara Naruto yang tengah menyeruput mie ramennya. Suaranya begitu berisik hingga membuat Sasuke nyaris melarikan diri karena malu. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang membutuhkan temannya itu, tak akan sudi dia betah-betah duduk bersama Naruto. Kepalanya sekarang sedang dipenuhi hal-hal konyol dan gila. Satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya begitu keluar dari rumahnya adalah apartemen Naruto.

Namun sayangnya Naruto sedang tidak ada di sana dan tempat pertama yang perlu diperiksa adalah kedai ramen Ichiraku. Benar saja, pemuda periang itu ada di sana, tengah menyantap ramen porsi besarnya sendirian di tengah siang. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak akan bersusah payah mencari pemuda itu kalau Sasuke tidak merasa perlu menceritakan hal gila yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya—walaupun hanya sedikit—kepada orang lain.

"Kau ingin kuberitahu satu hal paling konyol dan gila?" Uchiha Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Wajahnya datar tetapi tidak setenang biasanya. Matanya menyiratkan suatu…rasa bingung yang tertekan.

"Ap–ha?"

Naruto terlihat tertarik walaupun tidak sampai membuatnya berhenti melahap ramen porsi jumbonya. Mulutnya menggembung penuh berisi ramen favoritnya. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya dalam apa temannya satu itu sempat menarik napas selama melahap mie ramennya tiada henti.

Sasuke berdehem. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau telan dulu makanan di mulutmu." Begitu Naruto selesai mengunyah dan menelan makanannya, Sasuke berujar—ringan, datar. "Aku sudah menikah _lho_,"

Sumpit kayu yang dipegang Naruto jatuh dan menggelinding di bawah meja.

_Satu_

_Dua_

_Tiga_

"Ah! Kau membuat sumpitku jatuh!"

Uzumaki Naruto berdecak, kemudian membungkuk mengambil sumpitnya yang jatuh. Dia lemparkan sumpit itu ke tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Hanya begitu tanggapanmu?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke jengkel. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sumpit baru dari wadah kayu yang penuh berisi sumpit. Ketika menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke, pemuda itu menghela napas, "kau tahu, kalau kau ingin mengubah imej, percayalah, humoris bukan pilihan yang tepat." Naruto menggedikkan bahu dan mulai menyumpit ramennya lagi. "Kau bisa melucu dengan wajah datar. Bukan tanda yang bagus, Kawan."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir aku sedang melucu?"

Kali ini Naruto yang terlihat keheranan. "Kau tidak berharap aku menganggap leluconmu tadi itu serius kan?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata, mendengus. "Kau berpikir aku bercanda, bodoh?"

Naruto meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk ramennya keras-keras. Keningnya mengernyit, tanda bahwa dia tengah berpikir keras—sangat keras. Namun dua detik sesudahnya, wajahnya melunak kemudian dia mengambil gelas berisi air minum dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Lama, Naruto menghela napas. "Tapi kau bilang 'tidak' waktu kau menceritakan mimpi anehmu."

Sasuke ikut menghela napas. Memang benar dia sendiri yang menolak mentah-mentah komentar Naruto yang mengatakan dirinya sudah menikah. Dan dia sendiri yang bilang tidak mungkin seseorang melupakan fakta bahwa dia telah menikah. Nyatanya? Sasuke sendiri _lah_ yang lupa!

"Sekarang kau bilang kau _sudah_ menikah? Apakah sebaiknya kau tidak menggantinya dengan '_akan menikah_', _Teme_?"

Sasuke menggeleng pasrah. "Aku _sudah _menikah, _Dobe_. Dan entah bagaimana bisa aku melupakan fakta itu selama ini."

Naruto mengernyit. "Dan tiba-tiba saja kau mengingatnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya terlihat kusut—sangat kusut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi bilang kau _sudah_ menikah kalau kau tidak ingat pernah menikah?"

"Pagi ini," suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menarik napas, "istri_ku_ tiba-tiba saja muncul."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Matanya terbelalak memandang Sasuke yang tampak pasrah. Dia mencoba bersuara, tapi dirinya sendiri masih sangat terkejut. Entah bagaimana rasanya tiba-tiba di suatu pagi kau bertemu gadis yang mengaku sebagai istrimu.

"I—istri_mu_, _Teme_?" Naruto terbata. "Kau se—" menarik napas. "—serius?"

Walaupun wajah pemuda itu terlihat _sangat_ tidak rela, Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku serius, _Dobe_. _Sangat serius_. Aku yakin dia istriku. Aku sudah melihat bukti-buktinya dari dia dan Itachi."

Naruto mengerjap. "Itachi?"

"Dia datang bersama Itachi. Sepertinya selama ini dia tinggal bersama Itachi di Inggris." Kedua tangan yang dari tadi terkepal itu kini bergerak menjambak kuat-kuat rambutnya. "Tapi kenapa aku _sama sekali_ tidak ingat?" Sasuke menggeram tertahan.

Naruto ikut merasa prihatin. Pasti sulit sekali bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menerima fakta semacam itu. Bukti-bukti sudah ada, namun akalnya hanya bisa terus menolak karena sama sekali tidak ingat. Dan dengan mengetahui sifat Sasuke yang punya rasa tanggung jawab besar, kawannya itu _pasti_ akan mengesampingkan rasa frustasinya dan akan mencoba bersikap layaknya suami. Pasti sulit sekali—paling tidak untuk pemuda setipe Naruto yang belum bisa bersikap serius mengenai sebuah pernikahan.

"Mungkin kau—" Naruto mengambil jeda untuk mengamati ekspresi wajah Sasuke, "—lupa ingatan?" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh keraguan.

Sasuke menggeleng frustasi. "Tidak. Dan _kalau_ saja itu benar, pasti semuanya jadi lebih mudah, Naruto." Nada suaranya terdengar gusar, marah, sekaligus pasrah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Apa kau menikah baru-baru ini? Mungkin saat itu kau tengah mabuk atau tidak sadar sepenuhnya ketika menikah?"

"Aku menikah tiga belas tahun _lalu_! Apakah kau bisa memberiku penjelasan yang _sedikit _masuk akal untuk ini semua?"

Naruto turut mengeluh dalam hati. _Sayang sekali tidak bisa, Bung._

**.**

**.**

Begitu Sasuke pulang sore itu, keadaan rumah terlihat senyap seperti biasanya. Dia tidak melihat seorang pun, tidak juga pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja di rumah besar keluarganya itu. Sasuke tidak begitu heran sebetulnya. Ayahnya pasti sedang berada di ruang kerjanya di waktu-waktu seperti ini, kemungkinan besar bersama Itachi membahas urusan bisnis keluarga. Ibunya mungkin pergi mengunjungi teman-teman lamanya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya walauupun Sasuke sedikit tidak yakin dengan itu, mengingat pagi ini mereka kedatangan _istri_ Sasuke dan ibunya itu tampak luar biasa bahagia. Mungkin wanita itu tengah mengurus beberapa detail mengenai kepindahan Sakura ke Jepang.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka dirinya akan mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura. Aneh, tapi bagaimana pun juga dia sudah dididik untuk berlaku terhormat dan bertanggungjawab, dan jelas bahwa seorang istri merupakan tanggung jawab besar bagi seorang pria. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan. Entah dengan keyakinan dari mana dia mulai berjalan menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kayu berpelitur yang sudah tidak asing itu, Sasuke berhenti sejanak. Dia mencoba menangkap suara-suara dari dalam kamarnya. Nihil. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening. Apa Sakura sedang tidur?

Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika dia memutar kenop pintu dan mengayunnya ke dalam. Dia terpaku melihat sekeliling kamar yang terlihat asing. Pemuda itu dengan polosnya menoleh ke kanan kiri koridor lantai tiga, mencari tanda-tanda dia salah membuka pintu kamar. Tapi tidak. Pintu yang dia buka tadi tepat berada di tempat pintu kamarnya yang biasa berada. Tapi kenapa ruangan di balik pintu itu sangat asing?

Kamar itu terbilang cukup luas dengan fasilitas kamar mandi. Dindingnya bercat abu-abu, polos tanpa dihiasi lukisan maupun foto. Di seberang pintu, ranjang _springbed_ berukuran _king size_ merapat di dinding, membelakangi jendela yang lebarnya menyamai lebar ranjang itu. Tirai abu-abu polos yang biasanya menghiasi jendela kaca itu kini digantikan tirai putih gading manis berenda. Jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka lebar, membuat kain halus itu dipermainkan angin sore yang mulai hangat. Mesin pendingin kamar dimatikan, namun tidak segerah yang Sasuke kira. Kamar itu terasa sejuk dan harum—yang diam-diam dia suka.

Lantai kamar yang dingin dialasi karpet besar yang tebal dengan corak garis warna-warni. Ranjangnya dibungkus _bedcover_ merah marun dengan hiasan bunga-bunga putih kecil. Dua bantal besar berwarna juga marun ditata menempel kepala ranjang, ditambah dua bantal yang lebih kecil berwarna krem ditata di depan bantal yang lebih besar. Di kedua sisi ranjang diletakkan meja kecil yang tampak satu _set_ dengan ranjangnya. Meja yang biasanya hanya digunakan untuk meletakkan lampu tidur itu kini ditambah vas keramik berisi bunga mawar segar di salah satu mejanya. Meja lainnya digunakan untuk meletakkan pigura. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat jelas foto apa yang terpasang di sana.

Jika dicermati lebih seksama, kamar itu terlihat berisi dari biasanya. Ah, lemari pakaiannya lenyap dan digantikan lemari baru yang besarnya hampir dua kali lipat lemari lamanya. Kamar_nya_ sudah berubah total, terlihat asing baginya, lebih berwarna, dan manis. Satu-satunya hal yang belum berubah adalah papan-papan kayu yang dipasang permanen di dinding dan dipenuhi jajaran buku-bukunya. Sasuke ragu rak-rak bukunya akan bisa bertahan di sana atau tidak. Sebuah meja rias antik juga menambah jumlah perabot kamar itu.

—semakin mengingatkan Sasuke atas statusnya sekarang.

Mereka sudah cukup umur—kalau itu pertanyaan mengganjal mengenai kamar mereka yang harus disatukan. Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk heran dengan keberadaan gadis itu nantinya di kamarnya. Sudah sewajarnya sepasang suami-istri berbagi ranjang, lemari, kamar mandi yang sama.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu terayun terbuka. Sakura keluar dengan tangan, kaki, wajah, dan beberapa bagian rambut basah. Pakaiannya—hanya celana kain selutut dan kaus bercorak ramai—juga basah di beberapa tempat. Gadis itu keluar kemudian memakai sandal kamar bulu-bulu—yang membuat Sasuke menyipitkan mata melihatnya. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berdiri diam di ambang pintu tanpa berkedip.

"Aa—" gadis itu tampak kebingungan, menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya canggung.

Pemuda itu berdehem, ikut merasa canggung, kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia melangkah menuju ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan punggung membungkuk dan kedua siku menekan lutut. Sasuke mengernyit melihat tumpukan kardus masih berserakan di samping ranjang.

"Aa, maaf. Aku belum menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menyusun buku-bukuku," ujarnya segera begitu menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang ditujukan pada kardus-kardusnya. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menambahkan rak baru di sini?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia amati sekeliling kamarnya, bergantian dengan jumlah kardus-kardus itu dan kemungkinan berapa banyak buku yang ada di sana. Rak _sebesar_ apa, atau mungkin _sebanyak_ apa yang cukup untuk menampung buku-buku sebanyak itu? Dan yang paling penting bisa muat di kamarnya—ah ralat, kamar _mereka_.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari kardus-kardusnya, hanya seditik sebelum pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kurasa lebih baik kau meletakkannya di ruang kerjaku di lantai dua. Kau bisa meminta seseorang memindahkannya dan menyusunnya di sana. Tapi kalau kau memang ingin menyimpannya di sini, silakan saja. Minta Ibu untuk membeli beberapa rak baru besok," jawab pemuda itu kalem.

Jujur, Sakura sedikit kaget dengan percakapan mereka berdua. Betapa mudahnya bicara dengan pemuda itu! Selama ini Sakura hanya tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam dan serius—dari cerita-cerita Itachi. Dari sana juga Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang dingin. Sekarang, setelah melihatnya sendiri, Sakura harus mengubah pandangannya terhadap _suami_nya itu.

Pemuda itu memang pendiam dan serius, tapi Sakura merasa Sasuke sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang hangat walaupun tidak menunjukkannya dari perilakunya. Dan jelas, wajahnya yang selalu tampak tenang dan _yah_ agak datar sama sekali tidak memperbaiki citra dingin itu. Pemuda itu juga, harus dia akui, sangat tampan. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda tampan selama tinggal di Inggris, justru sangat banyak. Mencari tipe wajah seperti apa pun rasanya bukan pekerjaan sulit di sana. Tapi entah kenapa wajah kalem itu memesona dengan caranya sendiri.

Dia tidak perlu berdebat panjang dengan suaminya—hal yang sebenarnya dia duga akan terjadi selama seharian ini, mengingat sikap penolakan pemuda itu dan dia bersyukur untuk itu. Untung saja pemuda itu setenang biasanya. Walaupun menolak memandangnya lama-lama, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan sikap permusuhan padanya. Dia bahkan mengijinkannya melakukan apa yang dikehendakinya. Sasuke juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa maupun menunjukkan protes mengenai ruang yang selama ini menjadi area pribadinya diacak-acak orang _asing_ seperti dirinya.

"Uh, ya. Terima kasih," balasnya dengan suara yang tidak lebih dari bisikan. Dia beranjak mendekati ranjang dan berbaring terlentang di sisi lain dengan kaki masih menggantung, sedikit berjauhan dari posisi duduk Sasuke.

Setelah itu tidak ada terdengar lagi percakapan di antara keduanya. Kamar luas itu menjadi sangat senyap. Hanya ada suara detik jarum jam, suara gemerisik daun-daun dari pohon-pohon dan tanaman di halaman yang tertiup angin, suara kain lembut tirai yang saling beradu ketika ditiup angin, dan samar-samar suara tetes air dari kamar mandi. Sudah lama Sakura tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini. Kehidupannya di Inggris sangat sibuk—harus diakuinya, juga sedikit membosankan. Kalau saja bukan karena pendidikannya di sana, Sakura sudah pasti akan terbang pulang ke Jepang lebih cepat.

Suasana sore yang nyaman membuat kantuknya datang tiba-tiba. Perjalanan yang dia tempuh dari Eropa untuk sampai ke Jepang sama sekali tidak terbilang singkat. Apalagi seharian ini dia tidak berhenti untuk istirahat. Setelah kamar _mereka_—Sakura meringis dalam hati—selesai ditata, gadis itu segera membongkar kopernya. Walaupun tidak seberapa, tapi cukup menguras tenaga karena dia harus menyusun pakaian-pakaian Sasuke juga.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Dia pejamkan matanya dan tak butuh waktu lama dia terbawa ke alam mimpi. Gadis itu melewatkan senyum tipis pemuda yang ternyata sedari tadi mengamatinya.

* * *

**.  
**

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Astagaaa, saya terharu sekali dengan tanggapan positif kalian :') Saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi selain terima kasih banyak! Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan (atau ada yang mau bilang chapternya kurang panjang juga? =,= please don't. It might kill me right away)._

_Eeeh, ada yang tanya arti judulnya. Maunya sih dirahasiain dulu, ntar terakhir saya kasih tahu. Tapi saya udah keceplosan jawab duluan ke salah satu orang. Sekalian basah aja deh. Itu saya pake g**gle translate dari kata 'spring fullmoon'. Untuk maknanya buat fiksi ini, hnggg, cari tahu aja di chapter-chapter depan lol._

_Fiksinya mau jadi berapa chapter? o.o Aaa itu saya belum tahu. Saya nggak pernah nulis cerita lewat kerangka, cuma ada ide dasar aja. Jadi nggak jelas juga ini cerita mau dibawa kemana hahaha. Yang agak pasti sih nggak lebih dari 20, itu pun tergantung juga tiap chapternya saya bisa buat sepanjang apa._

_Arti soba ni iru kara? :o Karena ada yang tanya, saya jawab juga dah. Kalau dibahasainggrisin sih 'stay by your side' (saya nggak begitu yakin, mungkin kurang lebihnya begitu). Kalau bahasa Indonesianya saya belum bisa artikan dengan pas dan mengena. Mungkin 'berada di sisimu'? Eeeeehhh…_

_Sekiaaan! Kalau ada pertanyaan yang belum dijawab, itu artinya saya kelupaan. Tunggu di A/N chapter depan atau saya bales lewat PM buat yang login :)_

_Saya tunggu lagi kesan-kesan kalian lewat kotak review atau PM :*_

_**i**__nvers__**e**__-__**e**__leg__**i**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Waduh, saya lupa nggak nyantumin keterangan istilah-istilah di chapter sebelumnya…_

_[1] jinja = kuil Shinto_

_[2] kannushi = pendeta Shinto_

_[3] guji = kepala pendeta_

_Maaf banget buat ketidaknyamanannya._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/might be OOC/typos/and so on**

**.**

**.harumangetsu.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat Sakura yang kini sudah tertidur lelap. Dadanya naik turun teratur dan lambat. Wajahnya saat tidur lucu sekali, begitu polos. Sasuke tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum tipis. Sejenak dia pandangi wajah gadis itu, sebelum pandangan matanya menangkap pigura foto yang diletakkan di salah satu meja di samping kepala Sakura.

Dari posisinya, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas foto apa itu. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening melihatnya, merasa jengkel, geli, sekaligus malu. Rasa jengkel karena kenapa bisa-bisanya foto semacam itu dipasang di sana. Rasa geli karena keanehan foto pernikahan anak-anak—tambahan bukti baginya. Dia juga malu melihat foto itu karena salah satu objek foto itu adalah dirinya.

Foto itu berukuran 4R, dibingkai pigura kayu hitam yang manis, dan kacanya bersih mengilap. Objek fokus foto itu adalah dua orang anak, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian pernikahan tradisional Jepang berwarna putih bersih dengan latar belakang sebuah kuil—Sasuke menebak, itu pasti kuil tempatnya menikah. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri di atas sebuah dudukan kecil yang membantu mengurangi selisih tinggi badan di antara mereka. Beberapa rangkaian bunga—kebanyakan _baby's breath_ dan mawar merah—juga tertangkap kamera.

Ketika melihat foto itu, tak pelak Sasuke merasa malu. Wajahnya sekarang terasa menghangat dan sudah bisa dipastikan muncul rona-rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Itu _memang_ foto biasa, kalau saja itu bukan foto dirinya yang tengah berciuman dengan Sakura dengan begitu polosnya. Kedua mata mereka terbuka, setengah terkejut setengah bingung. Di foto itu wajah Sasuke terlihat merona sangat merah—hingga tidak wajar rasanya.

Pemuda itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya canggung. Untung saja Sakura sudah tertidur dan tidak sampai menjadi saksi atas wajahnya yang sudah tidak karuan ini. Ah, ingatkan dia untuk mencari ibunya tercinta. Wanita itu adalah satu-satunya pihak yang bisa menjadi tersangka pemasangan foto memalukan itu. Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya pada Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah bangun dari posisi duduk dan bergerak menuju sisi ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring. Ditutupnya separuh bagian jendela besar yang ada di belakang ranjang, kemudian berdiri sejenak di sebelah kaki gadis itu sebelum membungkuk ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya diselipkan di bawah pundak Sakura dengan hati-hati dan perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan gadis itu, sementara tangannya yang lain menyelinap ke bawah paha.

Dengan satu sentakan yang halus dan mantap, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura pun terangkat sepenuhnya dari ranjang. Lalu, sekarang bagaimana caranya menyibakkan selimut yang terhampar di atas ranjang? Dia hanya punya dua tangan dan sekarang keduanya sedang digunakan.

Sasuke mengangkat satu kakinya, kemudian menendang pinggiran selimut hingga kain tebal itu tersingkap. Dia membungkuk lagi, memosisikan Sakura di atas ranjang dengan perlahan. Ditariknya selimut tadi hingga ke batas perutnya. Pemuda itu kemudian diam memandang wajah tidur Sakura. Bahkan sebelum otaknya sempat mencerna, tangannya sudah terlebih dulu bergerak mengusap pipi gadis itu. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu dia segera berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Rasa kantuk masih membayangi pelupuk matanya, membuatnya terlena untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun rasa heran saat mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan posisi terlentang sempurna di atas ranjang dan selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas perut membuatnya mau tidak mau terbangun sempurna. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Kamar itu lenggang dan remang-remang, hanya ada dirinya di sana. Sasuke tidak ada di sana, tidak juga di kamar mandi karena pintunya terbuka lebar. Jendela di belakangnya sudah ditutup separuh. Lampu kekuningan yang ada di halaman menyala, menandakan hari sudah gelap. Gadis itu menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum beranjak bangkit dari ranjang empuk yang nyaman. Dia perlu mandi sebelum turun untuk makan malam.

Satu pertanyaan yang dia lewatkan; siapa yang memindahkannya?

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak ke atas dan membangunkan Sakura sekarang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membawa gelas berisi jus ke bibirnya. "Kurasa dia masih butuh istirahat."

"Tapi dia juga butuh makan."

Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja makan panjang keluarganya. Dia mendesah, tidak mau mendebat ibunya.

Itachi yang duduk di samping ibunya di seberang meja menyela, sebelum Sasuke beranjak dari kursi. "Sakura punya kebiasaan tidur hanya dua jam. Dia akan bangun tepat dua jam setelah tertidur."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala ke arah cairan merah di dalam gelasnya namun matanya melirik Itachi melalui bulu matanya yang panjang.

Uchiha Itachi tentu tidak melewatkan tatapan penuh ketidaksukaan dari adiknya itu. Alisnya terangkat beberapa senti dari posisi awalnya, menyeringai tipis. "Apa, Adik?" Pria itu terkekeh rendah.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus, kemudian memalingkan muka. Dilihatnya jam bandul besar yang berdiri menempel di salah satu dinding bata coklat ruang makan. Masih pukul enam sore. Setengah jam lagi sebelum makan malam dihidangkan. Ayahnya baru saja datang dan bergabung bersama mereka di meja makan lima menit lalu. Ibunya tidak lagi membahas Sakura dan kini tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Fugaku dengan suara rendah, terlalu pelan untuk didengar Sasuke.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura ikut bergabung di meja makan. Itachi mengerling padanya dan menunjuk kursi di sebelah Sasuke. Dari tempatnya berada, Itachi bisa melihat adiknya melirik ke arah Sakura saat melihat gadis itu datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. Tatapan mereka seolah berkata, 'apa kubilang?' dan 'lalu kenapa memangnya?'.

Uchiha Itachi itu bersiul nyaris. Ayahnya kemudian berdehem. Ibunya melempar tatapan memperingatkan. Adiknya memutar bola mata. Dan adik iparnya memandangnya bingung.

Aa, tidak ada siulan di meja makan. Itachi berdehem canggung dan gugup. Dia bisa menangkap tatapan mencemooh di mata adiknya. 'Sudah lupa tata krama di meja makan, Kakak?', begitu kira-kira arti pandangan adiknya. Itachi memutar bola mata.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening saat melihat kakaknya mengerling ke arah Sakura. Ganti dia yang memutar bola mata. Ibu mereka hanya diam mengawasi, sesekali melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan pada Itachi atau Sasuke. Tentu saja, begitu tatapan ibunya tertuju pada salah satu dari mereka, pasti saudara yang lain yang disalahkan.

'Jangan bicarakan hal-hal yang tidak pantas di meja makan.', begitu kira-kira maksud tatapan Mikoto. Kurang tepat sebenarnya karena mereka hanya bertukar pandang, sama sekali tidak bicara.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, melempar tatapan ke arah Itachi. 'Coba Ibu nasehati putra Ibu yang satu itu'.

Kemudian ibunya akan beralih menatap putra sulungnya dan Itachi akan memandang jengah. 'Apa salahku?'.

Sakura sedari tadi diam mengamati. Dia ikut memutar bola mata, bukan karena paham tapi karena bosan dengan 'percakapan sunyi' itu. 'Konsep percakapan sunyi' itu sudah dia cetuskan dari kecil. Suasananya kurang lebih sama. Percakapan sejenis ini selalu muncul di meja makan. 'Percakapan sunyi' pertama yang Sakura ingat adalah perayaan tahun baru saat dia berusia lima tahun ketika mereka merayakan malam tahun baru dengan acara makan-makan.

Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya? Saling lempar tatapan seolah-olah tengah berdebat. Apakah hubungan darah benar-benar sekental itu hingga memungkinkan hal-hal semacam 'percakapan sunyi'? Tapi 'percakapan sunyi' itu hanya pernah dia saksikan di dalam keluarga Uchiha. Sakura _memang_ seorang Uchiha, tapi dia tidak dilahirkan dan dibesarkan oleh Uchiha. Sulit untuk mengetahui jalan pikiran seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Itachi menegur saat melihat Sakura tiba-tiba meletakkan garpunya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya sedikit berpikir."

Ibunya memandang antusias. "Dan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau sedari tadi hanya diam saja."

Sakura meringis, merasa harus menjawabnya. "Tapi _kalian_ lah yang diam. Yah, kalian bercakap-cakap, sih." Sakura mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk meneruskan makannya. "Lewat tatapan mata yang tidak kumengerti."—Itachi melemparkan tatapan ke ibu dan adiknya, kemudian dibalas lagi dengan tatapan. "Nah, kalian melakukannya lagi. Hanya Ayah yang tidak."

"Ada yang salah dengan tatapan kami?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya di sela-sela aktivitas makan malamnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya heran bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya. Itu kan…" Sakura berdehem, "…_aneh_."

**.**

Makan malam berlangsung dengan hening, seperti makan malam keluarga Uchiha pada umumnya. Semua anggota keluarganya diajarkan untuk menjaga kesopanan, terutama dengan tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh dan bercakap-cakap terlalu sering. Sakura, walaupun ini adalah makan malam pertamanya setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal jauh, sama sekali tidak merasa kesulitan. Gadis itu tetap diajarkan tata krama dasar keluarga melalui pengasuh dan pelayan yang dikirim untuk menemaninya di sana, total tiga orang. Mereka baru akan kembali ke rumah utama keluarga Uchiha setelah megurus beberapa hal. Salah satu pengasuhnya adalah satu dari dua orang kepercayaan Mikoto—seorang lagi menjadi kepala pelayan di sini.

Orang pertama yang menyudahi makannya adalah Fugaku. Pria itu mengelap mulut, kemudian mulai membuka percakapan. Jika kepala keluarga sudah mulai bicara, itu artinya anggota keluarga yang lain juga bisa bicara bebas, tentunya tanpa melanggar tata krama—dan Sakura sudah tahu benar dari didikan tiga wanita paruh baya yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Bagaimana kamar baru kalian?"

Sasuke dan Sakura refleks saling pandang, sedikit bingung dan terkejut mendengar suara berat ayah mereka. Sasuke yang pertama kali tersadar dari kebingungannya, menimpali, "aku tidak ada masalah. Tapi Sakura—"

"Aa. Aku juga baik-baik saja dengan kamarnya," buru-buru gadis itu menyahut.

"Tidak ada yang ingin menambahkan beberapa barang elektronik?"

"Eeh, tidak. Kami mungkin akan sibuk belajar. Sayang kalau sampai tidak digunakan."

Fugaku mengangguk puas. Tatapannya beralih ke Sakura. "Kau sudah menyusun koleksi bukumu?"

Sakura diam sejenak. "Mungkin akan kusimpan di ruang kerja Sasuke."

"Kau perlu seseorang untuk memindahkan kardus-kardus itu? Sekarang ada di kamar kalian, bukan?" Kali ini Mikoto buka suara.

"Ya."

"Kurasa Ibu perlu _beberapa_ orang. Kardus-kardus itu 'kan banyak _sekali_," Sasuke menimpali.

Suaranya memang terdengar tenang, tapi Sakura mau tak mau merasa disindir halus. Gadis itu mendengus, mengundang seringai tipis suaminya.

"Baiklah, akan Ibu panggilkan _beberapa_," koreksi Mikoto dengan gurauan.

"Aaah, itu bisa menunggu sampai besok. Mereka pasti sedang makan malam juga. Tidak perlu buru-buru," cegah Sakura saat melihat ibunya hendak melambai memanggil seorang pelayan yang berjaga di dekat meja makan—para pelayan selalu berjaga di ruang makan selama waktu makan, kalau-kalau majikan mereka membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah,"

Mikoto tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya yang masih tersisa separuh. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dalam hati. Betapa dia bangga pada putrinya. Orang kepercayaannya yang juga merupakan sahabatnya telah membesarkan dan mendidik Sakura dengan baik. Walaupun beberapa hal, seperti selera berbusana putrinya sama sekali belum bisa dibenarkan. Mikoto miris sekali melihat bagian lemari putrinya yang hampir melompong. Hanya ada beberapa potong celana jins warna-warni dan baju-baju kedodoran. Tidak ada peralatan _makeup_—bahkan untuk yang paling standar, tidak ada aksesoris—hanya ada beberapa karet, jepit, dan tusuk rambut, tidak ada sepatu-sepatu cantik—hanya sepatu kets dan _flat shoes_ yang walaupun jumlahnya terbilang cukup, tidak ada satu pun yang 'manis'.

Ah, jangan lupakan juga sepasang sandal kamar berbulu abu-abu yang sangat…aneh. Benar-benar selera yang tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Belum lagi koleksi bukunya yang lebih terlihat seperti menjarah habis perpustakaan—benar kata putranya tadi pagi. Mikoto sedikit menyesal juga membiarkan Sakura begitu tenggelam dalam belajarnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak bahagia memiliki seorang anak yang di usia delapan belas tahun sudah lulus strata satu, tapi rasanya tidak bijak juga membiarkan Sakura berkali-kali lompat kelas hingga membuat gadis itu bisa kuliah di usianya yang belum genap lima belas tahun.

Rahasianya? Sakura tidak pernah melepaskan tangan dari buku ketika dia memiliki waktu senggang. Selama liburan dia selalu belajar. Akibatnya ketika sekolah dimulai, dia sudah menguasai _seluruh_ pelajaran di tahun itu dan akhirnya pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memberinya ujian. Hasilnya? Dia mendapat nilai sempurna dan lulus lebih cepat, tanpa ikut upacara wisuda.

Mikoto selalu kehilangan selera makan setiap mengingatnya. Cukup sudah. Mikoto akan membuat putrinya berhenti belajar. Tapi karena hal itu akan sama mustahilnya dengan menyuruh Sasuke berhenti makan tomat, Mikoto harus cukup puas dengan mengurangi jam belajar putrinya. Mungkin dengan memperbanyak pertemuan keluarga atau mengunci ruang kerja Sasuke.

Wanita itu menghela napas diam-diam. Diliriknya kedua putranya yang asyik mengobrol dengan Fugaku. Kedua putranya _memang_ tidak memiliki masalah dengan belajar. Keduanya cukup banyak berprestasi dan bersekolah dengan normal layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Tapi sayang sekali, Itachi sudah mulai terlihat seperti suaminya yang sangat mencintai pekerjaan. Dan adiknya, Sasuke, juga tentu tidak sama baiknya.

Mikoto mengeluh, tak sadar jika dia menghela napas.

Keempat anggota keluarga yang lain sontak mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Ibu?"

Mikoto memandang satu per satu anggota keluarganya, mulai dari Fugaku, Sasuke, Sakura, dan terakhir Itachi. "Hanya sedikit berpikir mengenai anak-anakku yang manis."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Apa?"

Tatapan Mikoto menajam diarahkan pada Sakura. "Putriku satu-satunya gila belajar," Sakura memberengut, Itachi terkekeh, dan Sasuke mendengus, "dan dua putraku gila bekerja," tatapan tajamnya berpindah ke Sasuke dan Itachi. "Dan ini semua karena ulah suamiku," tatapannya jengah terarah pada Fugaku yang sedang menyesap air minum.

Alis pria itu terangkat kaget, untung saja tidak ada air yang menyembur. _Akan sangat tidak Uchiha sekali._ Fugaku meletakkan gelasnya, berdehem, "dan kau, istriku, gila belanja," tuturnya penuh humor walaupun wajahnya masih tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

Itachi dan Sakura menyemburkan tawa, sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata dan mendengus.

"Nah kalau begitu, Ibu, jangan mengeluh."

**.**

**.**

Semuanya terasa normal-normal saja. Paling tidak selama makan malam dan acara berkumpul keluarga. Suasananya tidak pernah secanggung ini, bahkan tidak saat mereka berbicara sebentar sore tadi. Dan sekarang? Kamar luas yang terang benderang itu senyap. Dua orang penghuninya duduk di atas ranjang, di dua sisi bersebrangan, saling memunggungi, saling membisu.

Sekarang sudah lewat jam sebelas malam dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang berniat untuk tidur. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu—paling tidak itulah yang Sasuke ingat, dan mereka harus tidur satu ranjang di malam harinya? Ini lucu sekali. Sangat lucu.

Sasuke menghela napas diam-diam. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua punggung tangannya menopang dagu. Wajahnya tertekuk, suntuk. Dia sudah memakai piayama, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Itu artinya mereka _siap_ tidur, 'kan?

Sasuke hanya _kebetulan_ lupa dengan keberadaan Sakura di kamarnya. Usai mengobrol dengan seluruh anggota keluarga, pemuda itu segera naik ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama—seperti yang dia lakukan selama ini. Kebiasaan lama memang sulit diubah. Kemudian dia turun untuk meminta segelas jus tomat sebelum tidur. Betapa kagetnya dia begitu kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Sakura tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang, juga dengan piyamanya. Rambutnya yang panjang digerai hingga punggung, baru saja selesai disisir.

_Ooh… Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau _cuma_ tidur satu ranjang dengannya! Apa yang kau takutkan?_ Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Justru _satu ranjang_ itulah segalanya menjadi tidak mudah. Sasuke hanya pemuda normal dan tidur seranjang dengan seorang gadis—siapa pun dia—tidak akan mudah baginya. Paling tidak jika Sasuke berencana untuk menahan diri.

Dan lagi, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah dulu."

Dan akhirnya Sasuke menyerah kalah. Pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar. Sebaiknya dia kembali lagi nanti. Mungkin setelah Sakura tidur, atau setelah dia bisa menenangkan diri.

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sakura tertegun menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutup dengan suara debaman halus. Dihelanya napas kuat. Tidak dia sangka, hanya untuk tidur saja bisa jadi sebegini sulit. Jujur, gadis itu sedikit lega saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Suasana kamar selama nyaris sejam ini sangat tidak nyaman, terutama karena kegugupannya sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya di malam pertama mereka?

Ah, bukan malam pertama yang seperti _itu_. Mereka 'kan baru tadi pagi bertemu dan malamnya mereka tidur bersama. Secara harfiah, bisa disebut 'malam pertama', bukan? Ini benar-benar malam pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sakura beranjak untuk memadamkan lampu utama. Ruangan itu seketika gelap gulita begitu Sakura mengarahkan saklar lampu ke bawah. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya keperakan yang masuk dari tirai jendela yang tersingkap. Sakura kembali duduk di ranjang dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Sinar kekuningan menerangi salah satu sisi ranjang.

Diraihnya pigura kayu yang diletakkan di dekat lampu tidur dan ditaruhnya di pangkuan. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus kaca bening yang menutupi kertas foto itu. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri wajah kekanakan Sasuke. Wajah yang sedikit bulat itu merah dan matanya hitam tajam yang bersorot bingung dan kaget.

Sakura terdiam memandangi foto pernikahan mereka. Entah berapa lama dia terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri yang berkelana hingga tidak menyadari suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki memasuki kamar. Wajah gadis itu berubah sendu saat fokusnya kembali pada foto. Lampu tidur yang menyala kuning membuat matanya yang hijau jernih berkilat-kilat emas. Cantik sekali.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku?" Gadis itu berbisik tanpa sadar dengan jemari mengelus permukaan kaca pigura.

"Maaf."

Sakura tersentak dan mendongakkan kepala ke sumber suara. Dari tempatnya duduk Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Sasuke, tapi dia yakin Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena lampu yang ada di sampingnya. Mata hijaunya membulat kaget, kemudian tangannya bergerak cepat mematikan lampu dan meletakkan kembali pigura di tempat asalnya.

Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang semakin mendekat, kemudian ranjang besar itu bergoyang ketika Sasuke duduk di sisi seberang.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya. Maaf."

"Maaf untuk kata-kataku tadi atau untuk menguping?" Mereka berbicara dalam gelap. Tidak ada yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya, tapi Sakura merasa wajahnya menghangat.

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu tidak bisa dikatakan menguping. Jadi itu untuk yang pertama saja." Sasuke mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas. "Kau pasti menganggapku pria brengsek karena melupakan istrinya sendiri."

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bodoh, gelengan itu tidak akan terlihat. Gadis itu pun buru-buru berujar, "tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu. Wajar-wajar saja jika seseorang melupakan suatu hal."

Sasuke menarik napas. "Itu kan hal yang sangat penting. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Hal yang terjadi tahun lalu saja akan sulit diingat, apalagi tiga belas tahun lalu."

"Tapi kau mengingatnya," suara berat itu terdengar mengeras.

"Sebenarnya…tidak. Aku hanya tumbuh besar dengan diberitahu fakta itu. Kurasa, itu berbeda denganmu yang tidak besar dengan diberitahu mengenai hal itu nyaris setiap harinya."

"Ya," jeda. "Ibu juga tidak pernah menyinggung mengenai kau, lebih-lebih pernikahan kita. Ibu juga tidak mengomentari kelakuanku yang sering bersama gadis-gadis lain."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Matanya memanas dan dia sudah nyaris kehilangan suara jika saja dia tidak buru-buru menarik napas. "Kurasa Ibu punya alasan untuk itu. Aku percaya Ibu tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi."

"Aku juga meyakininya." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan perintah Ibu, termasuk menandatangi surat nikah itu."

"Kau menyesal?" Suara gadis itu melirih, nyaris terdengar seperti cicitan. Buru-buru dia berdehem.

"Entahlah."

"Apa—" gadis itu menarik napas lagi karena sekarang dadanya yang terasa sakit. "—kau merasa hidupmu kacau sekarang? Karena kedatanganku. Kau pasti marah karena tiba-tiba saja aku datang dan hidupmu jadi kacau balau."

Sebenarnya Sakura menggambarkan segalanya dengan tepat. Tapi tidak. Apa yang dirasakannya hari ini belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai kemarahan. Hidupnya _memang_ jadi kacau, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Buktinya, sekarang dia masih bisa bicara baik-baik dengan Sakura. Jika dia memang marah, Sasuke tentunya tidak akan bisa duduk dalam satu ruangan dengan gadis asing itu, lebih-lebih _bersiap tidur_.

Pemuda menyeringai tipis. "Tidak. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, tidak mengingatmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal fakta Ibu sangat bahagia dengan kehadiranmu di sini. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya."

Karena seorang ibu, anak akan mampu, rela, dan berjuang untuk membahagiakannya. Sasuke pun tak ubahnya seorang anak yang menyayangi ibunya. Hal yang lumrah tentu saja kalau pemuda itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaan satu-satunya ibu yang dia punya—walaupun itu berarti merelakan masa depannya untuk hidup bersama istri yang hampir-hampir tidak dikenalnya.

Kesadaran itu telak menghantamnya. Sasuke akan selalu mengutamakan keluarganya—di atas dirinya sendiri, di atas siapa pun. Bukan kah itu hal yang baik? Hal yang patut diapresiasi? Tidak selayaknya Sakura merasa begitu…terpuruk, sakit hati, dan perasaan kecewa telak menghajarnya. Napasnya menjadi berat dan semakin sulit. Emosi-emosi negatif mulai mencekiknya.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh begini! Dia sama seperti Sasuke, dia mencintai keluarganya—satu-satunya yang dimilikinya. Akan dia lakukan apa pun untuk menjaganya. Karena keluarganya bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka, maka dia pun akan bahagia karenanya. Karena kebahagiaan mereka. Setimpal bukan? Sakura bisa membahagiakan orang-orang yang disayanginya dan nantinya dia akan bahagia karena melihat mereka bahagia.

Belum. Dirinya yang saat ini belum tahu betapa berat melakukannya. Pengorbanannya mungkin saja belum bisa setimpal dengan kebahagiaan yang nantinya akan diperoleh.

"Kenapa dulu kau ke Inggris?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah sekian menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Ibu yang mengirimku."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan wasiat kedua orang tuaku."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, kali ini sedikit memutar badan ke arah Sakura. "Dan mereka…?"

"Meninggal." Suara yang biasanya terdengar lembut dan ringan itu kini terdengar parau dan keras. "Sudah lama sekali. Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkan aku," jeda sejenak. "Dan ayahku meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas saat aku berusia tiga tahun," lanjutnya. "atau mungkin kurang dari itu."

Hening lama. "Dan sejak saat itu?"

"Aku dititipkan di salah satu panti asuhan. Tahun berikutnya, Ibu membawaku."

"Kau diadopsi?"

"Ibuku sahabat lama Ibu."

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi. Sasuke mendesah dalam hati, tidak menyangka gadis itu memiliki masa lalu yang kurang membahagiakan. Walaupun dia memiliki keluarga sekarang, tapi kenyataan bahwa orang tua kandungnya sudah tidak ada di dunia pasti sangat membebaninya. Terlebih Sakura harus dikirim ke Inggris karena wasiat orang tuanya.

"Apa pernikahan kita ada hubungannya dengan persahabatan ibumu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, menarik napas sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang mustahil."

"Apa…semuanya berat bagimu? Hidupmu, keluargamu, mungkin juga pernikahan ini." Sasuke menaikkan kedua kakinya dan kini sudah duduk sepenuhnya di atas ranjang dengan menghadap punggung Sakura. Cahaya dari tirai yang sedikit tersingkap hanya bisa menerangi sedikit bagian belakang kepala gadis itu.

Menyadari gerakan Sasuke, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan menoleh. Seulas senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan tersungging di bibirnya. "Entahlah." Gadis itu menggedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya…mencoba menerimanya saja," dia mendesah. "Karena segalanya sudah terjadi. Pilihan yang ada untuknya hanya menerima."

Mata sewarna zamrud itu berubah sayu. Cahaya bulan yang keperakan jatuh menimpa kedua permata hidup itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih pucat dan dalam. Sasuke memandang kedua manik matanya takjub. Mata itu begitu besar dan berkilat perak, seolah memantulkan kembali dirinya dalam kejernihannya.

"Pilihan seperti apa yang ingin kau punyai? Jika memungkinkan."

Mata hijau Sakura bergerak-gerak mencari bayangan Sasuke dalam kegelapan. Wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Aku ingin...bahagia."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kita buat bahagia saja?"

Sakura tersenyum, menahan tawa namun matanya tetap bersinar sendu. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku sudah mencoba mengusahakannya, tapi gagal bahkan sebelum aku memulainya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, menggeleng. "Tidak, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Sasuke sudah hendak buka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi tiba-tiba jam bandul besar yang ada di ruang keluarga di lantai bawah berdentang dua belas kali—menggema dalam ruang-ruang di rumah itu.

"Sudah lewat tengah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur," gadis itu tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengambil dan menepuk-nepuk bantal di pangkuannya. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman, aku bisa pindah kok."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau pun memang begitu, harusnya aku yang pindah." Pemuda itu ikut mengambil bantal dan memosisikannya dirinya di atas ranjang dengan nyaman.

Sakura tertegun sejenak sebelum ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke, sedikit berjauhan. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Mereka terdiam dalam kegelapan. Menit berikutnya, Sakura sudah terlelap.

**.**

**To be continue.**

**.**

* * *

_Magister = pascasarjana/S-2_

_Saya mencoba menyelipkan beberapa hal penting atau 'tanda-tanda' yang diperlukan buat kelanjutan plot ke depannya. Saya juga nyoba menggambarkan sifat Sasuke dan Sakura. Mungkin alurnya jadi berasa lambat ya… Bear with it. Kalau penyakit saya kumat lagi, alur ceritanya bisa lompat-lompat nggak jelas XD_

_Sekiaaan! Semoga kalian menikmati proses membacanya karena saya juga sangat menikmati proses penulisannya ;)_

_**i**__nvers__**e**__-__**e**__leg__**i**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/might be OOC/typos/and so on**

**.**

**.harumangetsu.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sebentar."

Sakura membalikkan badan untuk memandang Sasuke yang sedang berdiri mematung. Mata yang dibingkai kacamatanya menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kau ketinggalan sesuatu?" Kacamata berbingkai coklatnya merosot ke ujung hidung lagi. Dibenahinya posisi tali tas yang disandarkan di bahunya.

"Ya." Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening samar. Matanya balik memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menimbang-nimbang. "Bukannya tahun ajaran sudah dimulai dua minggu lalu?" tanyanya ragu.

Sakura menaikkan alis, belum menangkap maksud pertanyaan Sasuke yang dipenuhi keraguan. "Lalu?"

"Kau baru mulai kuliah hari ini."

Sakura mendengus seraya memutar bola mata, kemudian berbalik dan kembali meneruskan langkah menuju pintu depan rumah. "_Yeah_," jawabnya tak acuh.

Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya—menuntut penjelasan dalam sikapnya yang diam.

Sakura berdecak. "Perkuliahan baru mulai minggu lalu. Minggu pertama hanya diisi kegiatan-kegiatan mahasiswa baru." Gadis itu kembali membalikkan badan, menghela napas melihat ekspresi menuntut suaminya. "Aku masih punya urusan di Inggris, jadi baru bisa ikut perkuliahan hari ini," tambahnya—dan Sasuke masih belum puas. "—aku sudah dapat izin!" Sakura berujar gusar. "Ayo cepatlah bergerak. Ini sudah hampir jam delapan,"

—dan kelas pertamanya dimulai kurang dari 45 menit lagi. Ini hari Senin dan Sakura tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu karena jalanan pasti akan padat. Hari yang sibuk, tentu saja.

"Kau juga mahasiswa baru, 'kan? Itu kegiatan wajib."

Sakura memandangnya jengah. "Aku _sudah_ pernah lulus sekali, jadi aku bukan mahasiswa ingusan."

Sasuke masih menggerutu, namun pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menerimanya saja. Sudah hampir seminggu gadis itu datang—dan dia belum juga terbiasa mendapati seorang gadis terlelap di sampingnya ketika dia membuka mata di pagi hari. _Lucu sekali Uchiha,_ Sasuke mendengus tak kentara. Dan yang harus Sasuke catat baik-baik; semua hal mengenai pendidikan Sakura benar-benar tidak ada habisnya mengejutkan dirinya.

Dua hari yang lalu pemuda itu membantu Sakura menyusun ulang buku-bukunya yang luar biasa banyak dan beberapa dokumen penting yang dibawa serta. Sasuke hanya diam dengan alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi begitu melihat ijazah kelulusan istrinya dari sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi. Nilai A—minus seni dan olahraga. Dari universitasnya, gadis itu juga lulus dengan nilai sangat memuaskan dan tergolong kategori _summa cum laude—_penghargaan tertinggi—namun setahunya sistem pendidikan Barat tidak banyak menerapkan pemberian penghargaan untuk tingkat strata-1.

"Jam berapa?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan begitu keduanya sudah masuk mobil yang biasa Sasuke bawa untuk kuliah sehari-harinya. Hanya sebuah sedan hitam–mengilap–habis–cuci keluaran dua tahun lalu.

Pertanyaan yang terlalu singkat.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ditanyakan suaminya itu. 'Jam berapa?' bisa berarti banyak. 'Jam berapa mulai kuliah?', 'Jam berapa selesai kuliah?', atau 'Jam berapa ingin pulang?'. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu menanyakan jam selesai kuliahnya—hanya _feeling_ semata.

Sakura tengah memasang sabuk pengamannya ketika bergumam menjawab, "empat."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening samar seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobil pelan-pelan keluar dari gerbang rumah. "Ingin buru-buru pulang?" Sasuke membelokkan mobil ke arah kiri, kemudian meningkatkan kecepatannya ketika sudah memasuki jalan besar.

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu di bagian akademik dan pengajaran."

Terlalu banyak 'mengurus beberapa hal'.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Pemuda itu tidak berkomentar lebih jauh—karena memang bukan begitu sifatnya. Dia memilih tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pedal gas, rem, kopling, parsneling, kemudi, dan jalan. Matanya memandang serius jalan besar di depan yang lumayan padat kendaraan. Dan benar-benar tidak ada percakapan satu pun yang mereka lakukan selama setengah jam perjalanan.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di kompleks parkir bersama yang ada di bagian tengah universitas—berada dekat dengan gedung pusat. Dia tidak pernah memarkir kendaraan di sana sebelumnya. Dia lebih suka memarkir mobil di lokasi parkir yang ada di kompleks fakultasnya sendiri—berjarak sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari area parkir bersama. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sekarang dia punya penumpang tetap dan dia tidak bisa memarkir mobil di fakultasnya—terlalu lama waktu yang harus dihabiskan Sakura untuk berjalan ke fakultasnya jika Sasuke tetap memaksa memarkir mobil di sana. Dan satu-satunya tempat parkir yang dekat dengan kedua tempat belajar mereka adalah kompleks parkir bersama ini.

Mereka berdua serempak membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling area parkir yang sudah dipadati berbagai jenis mobil.

"Kau tahu letak fakultasmu, 'kan?"

Sakura mengerling ke arah Sasuke sejenak, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Ya." Dia sudah mencermati baik-baik peta universitas semalam sehingga tahu betul posisi kompleks fakultasnya berada dimana dan berdekatan dengan fakultas mana saja. Tapi tetap saja hal tersebut tidak akan banyak membantu.

Sasuke meletakkan tali tasnya di salah satu bahu, kemudian menutup pintu pengemudi—yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura—dan mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Tapi kau buta arah."

Sakura berdecak sebal, tapi tidak membantah karena memang benar begitu faktanya. Bahkan lokasi yang berjarak tempuh tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit saja tidak bisa dicapainya dengan mudah. Dia harus berkali-kali melewatinya dulu baru bisa menghafal jalan.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sakura melengkungkan bibir ke bawah—merasa malu sekaligus sebal dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Itachi," pemuda itu hanya bergumam seraya meninggalkan area parkir dengan langkah santai. "Kuantar."

Sakura tercenung untuk beberapa detik lamanya sebelum terburu-buru mengikuti Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan rela bersusah payah mengantarnya. Jika ingatannya tidak salah, Fakultas Ekonomi tempat Sasuke belajar Manajemen terletak berlawanan arah dengan fakultasnya. _Ya sudah lah, _gadis itu tidak ambil pusing.

Pemuda itu hanya diam selama berjalan. Langkahnya tidak terlalu cepat. Dia berusaha menyamakan ritme berjalannya dengan langkah kecil istrinya yang kini sedang melihat sekeliling. Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati ketika melihat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka selama mereka berjalan melintasi taman besar yang biasa menjadi pusat berkumpul mahasiswa. Bukannya dia besar kepala atau apa. Dia hanya sedikit sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai mahasiswa biasa. Selain karena pengaruh nama keluarganya, Sasuke sendiri merupakan pemuda yang mudah menarik perhatian banyak orang—terutama wanita—hanya dengan bersikap biasa.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan kebanyakan gadis ataupun wanita dewasa yang dia kenal. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu faktor apa yang bisa begitu membuat wanita tertarik padanya, walaupun hanya untuk sekadar mengerling padanya. Dia tidak pernah bertingkah macam-macam. Pemuda 22 tahun itu lebih banyak diam, baik ketika sendiri maupun ketika bersama teman-temannya. Dia juga merasa dirinya tidak pernah memberi perlakuan khusus terhadap wanita hingga menyebabkan dia begitu banyak diperhatikan—mungkin harus ada pengecualian untuk gadis di sampingnya karena gadis itu belum menunjukkan ketertarikan berlebih padanya.

Ah, dia tetap tidak bisa meredakan sensasi melilit yang selalu dia rasakan jika mengingat status dirinya yang sudah bukan bujangan lagi.

Diperhatikannya diam-diam Sakura yang masih antusias melihat sekeliling melalui ekor matanya. Gadis itu rupanya tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan yang sedari tadi ditujukan pada mereka berdua—atau mungkin gadis itu terlalu malas untuk menanggapinya.

"Sudah sampai." Sasuke berhenti di sebelah tugu bercat putih setinggi kurang lebih empat meter—memuat nama dan peta sederhana kompleks fakultas itu.

Sakura ikut berhenti di sebelahnya, mendongak memandang salah satu gedung megah yang ada di Fakultas Kedokteran yang akan menjadi tempat belajarnya selama empat atau lima tahun ke depan.

"Kau bisa kembali ke area parkir tadi?"

Sakura mengembalikan perhatian pada Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah kalem. Gadis itu meringis malu. Dan seolah telah mendapat jawaban, pemuda itu mendengus. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel lipat berwarna putih susu dari saku belakang celananya. Diberikannya ponsel itu pada Sakura yang dengan bingung menerimanya.

"Ibu," ujarnya singkat menjawab pertanyaan yang seolah tertulis dengan jelas di dahi gadis itu. "Telepon saja kalau sudah ingin pulang."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. "Terima kasih. Ah—" tangannya refleks menarik lengan kemeja Sasuke ketika pemuda itu sudah setengah berbalik. "—jam berapa kuliahmu selesai?"

"Dua tiga puluh. Tunggu dan jangan kemana-mana kalau aku belum menjemput," perintahnya tegas. "Selamat bersenang-senang," tambahnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi. Ungkapan 'semoga belajarmu menyenangkan' tentunya akan kurang sesuai untuk seorang Uchiha Sakura. Gadis itu sangat menyukai belajar—atau malah mencintainya, begitu yang dia tahu—jadi kegiatan belajar akan sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Aa. Kau juga," gadis itu membalas, setengah menggumam bingung dan malu karena baru saja kepalanya dielus singkat.

Sasuke menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya ke atas—tipis sekali hingga tidak kentara. Lucu sekali. Gadis itu merona hanya dengan perlakuan ringan seperti belaian di kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura memasuki ruang kelas paginya dengan terheran-heran. Seorang dosen pria yang lumayan berumur sudah berdiri di depan, namun kegaduhan belum juga mereda. Gadis itu melangkah dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ah, Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk sopan dan memantapkan langkah. Bisa dia dengar suara riuh rendah di kelasnya perlahan-lahan mereda sebelum akhirnya hening total. Sakura merasa salah tingkah berdiri di depan kelas berbincang dengan dosennya. Dia merasa seolah-olah puluhan pasang mata tengah memelototinya. Gadis itu jadi tidak punya keberanian untuk sekadar melirik ke arah deretan bangku mahasiswa.

Ah, Sakura… itu sama sekali bukan perasaanmu saja.

"Selamat datang," pria itu memamerkan senyum lebarnya dan menjabat tangan Sakura yang diulurkan kikuk. "Kami jarang memiliki mahasiswa asing, terlebih di tingkat strata-1."

Sakura meringis, menyadari suasana kelas yang terasa semakin mencekamnya. "Ah, saya hanya tinggal lama di Inggris, Prof—" Gadis itu melirik tanda pengenal yang disematkan di dada kiri pria itu. Tidak salah, pria itu sudah menyandang gelar profesor. "—tapi saya masih orang Jepang."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk senang, penuh antusiasme. "Bidang pengajaran sudah menjelaskan alasan ketidakhadiranmu. Kami memakluminya. Nah, silakan duduk."

Sakura tersenyum santun, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju deretan bangku mahasiswa yang tampak penuh. Tidak banyak pilihan bangku yang tersisa. Hanya ada sebuah kursi kosong di baris ketiga, berada di pinggir. Kursi-kursi kosong lain berada di deretan duduk teman-teman prianya dan jelas bukan pilihan untuknya. Dia tidak terlalu nyaman berada dekat dengan pria asing.

Gadis itu menghela napas diam-diam begitu menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni kelas paginya itu. Tatapan serupa—bahkan melebihi siapa pun di sana—berasal dari gadis yang akan menjadi teman duduknya. Sakura mengeluh dalam hati. _Apa sebegini buruknya tidak menghadiri perkuliahan selama dua minggu?—ah ralat, seminggu._

Sakura menghempaskan diri di kursi dan mengeluarkan catatan besar dan tebal serta bolpoin hitam. Jujur, tatapan teman gadis di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah merasakan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya sejak berada di area parkir, tapi dia berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya terlalu paranoid—hal yang sering terjadi jika seseorang tengah berada di lingkungan baru, akan ada kecenderungan merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang walaupun pada kenyataannya sama sekali tidak demikian.

Namun perhatian yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya dari teman sekelasnya sama sekali tidak bisa dia abaikan begitu saja. Beragam tatapan bisa dia temukan. Mulai dari tatapan tidak suka hingga tatapan malas tidak berminat—Sakura berterimakasih untuk yang terakhir itu. Dan teman sebelahnya memandangnya antusias melalui bola matanya yang beriris biru cantik.

Sakura berdehem rendah, mencoba mengusir kegugupannya sendiri akibat menjadi pusat perhatian sekaligus mencoba memberi sinyal pada gadis pirang itu untuk berhenti memandangnya. _Tidak adakah kebebasan pribadi di sini?_ Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Dehemannya tidak cukup mempan—gadis itu masih terus memandangnya.

Sakura membuka buku catatan tebalnya—puluhan kertas kuarto putih yang dijilid satu dengan sampul kuning bertuliskan namanya—dengan suara berisik yang disengaja. Kali ini sukses menyadarkan gadis itu dari sikap kurang sopannya. Sakura mendesah lega.

"Apa kau gadis yang berjalan bersama Uchiha Sasuke tadi?"

Sakura memandang gadis itu melalui ekor mata. "Uchiha Sasuke?" mimiknya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis beriris mata biru itu berdecak—terlalu berlebihan menurut Sakura. "Masa kau tidak tahu? Dia 'kan senior paling diminati di sini."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan otot-otot matanya untuk tidak saling berkontraksi—menyebabkan kedua manik matanya kini membelalak.

Gadis itu terkikik melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya konyol. "Kau tidak tinggal di sini sebelumnya, ya?"

"Um, ya. Darimana kau tahu?"

Gadis itu menjentikkan jari girang, "karena kau tidak tahu menahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Dan sebegitu pentingnya 'kah?"

"Oh, tentu saja, Manis." Bola mata biru cerah itu berputar. "Aku bisa jamin 90% gadis-gadis di kota ini mengenal Uchiha bersaudara. Mereka 'kan terkenal sekali."

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu," bahunya menggedik tak acuh.

"Tapi tadi kau datang bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Benar 'kan?" tuntutnya. Matanya kembali berbinar.

Sakura melirik proyektor yang baru dinyalakan di depan—menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai. "_Yeah_, begitulah. Apa itu hal yang aneh? Semua orang memandangiku," ujarnya dengan suara direndahkan.

"Oh, tentu. Kau membuat iri sebagian besar mahasiswi di sini—kalau kau mau tahu, lebih tepatnya sebagian besar mahasiswi yang kuliah di universitas ini."

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. _Apa-apaan itu. _Dia memang tidak menyangkal fakta bahwa Sasuke bukan pemuda biasa. Wajahnya tampan walaupun bukan tipe yang di luar batas kewajaran dan pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang lebih—yang menjadi faktor terbesar penarik perhatian orang. Sakura juga tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti, namun itu yang dia rasakan. Mungkin sisi kalem dan sedikit tertutupnya itulah yang mengundang banyak rasa penasaran orang, terutama wanita.

"Jadi, jadi, apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadi namamu _Uchiha_ Sakura, 'kan?" Gadis itu menuntut kembali perhatian Sakura yang sempat teralihkan.

Sakura meringis merasakan penekanan nada ketika teman barunya itu menyebut nama keluarganya. "Aku—" berdehem, "—hanya kerabat." Jangan salah, dia sama sekali tidak berbohong. Dia hanya sedikit memodifikasi.

"Oh! Benarkah?"

Kalau saja kelas belum dimulai, Sakura yakin gadis periang di sampingnya itu akan berteriak kegirangan.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu banyak tentang Sasuke-_senpai_!"

Sakura mengerutkan kening, kesulitan membagi konsentrasinya pada dosen yang sudah mulai memberikan pengantar, obrolan dengan teman barunya, dan rasa jengah terhadap tatapan tidak nyaman yang masih senantiasa dia terima.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Aku tinggal di Inggris selama ini." —kali ini kejujuran.

"Oh, begitu…" Semangat gadis itu turun secara signifikan, walaupun Sakura masih bisa melihat senyum lebarnya. "Tidak masalah kalau begitu. Kita bisa saling bertukar informasi! Sasuke-_senpai_ sudah dianggap sebagai milik bersama," gadis itu terkikik—melewatkan senyum kecut Sakura. "Kita berteman saja, ya. Yamanaka Ino!"

"Aa. Uchiha Sakura."

Gadis itu mendesah dalam hati. Bagaimana seandainya teman barunya itu tahu bahwa dia adalah _istri sah _Uchiha Sasuke?

Itu…akan dia pikirkan nanti-nanti saja. Sakura menggedikkan bahu tak kentara dan mulai memfokuskan diri pada penjelasan dosen.

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah lapar sekali!" Yamanaka Ino berdiri tiba-tiba begitu dosen kuliah keduanya hari itu melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Diregangkannya otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Kau mau makan siang sekarang, Sakura?"

Sakura yang masih membereskan peralatan tulis dan catatan-catatannya mendongak menatap Ino. Diliriknya jam tangan sederhana yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Baru pukul dua belas lewat lima belas.

Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu lapar, tapi mengingat dia masih harus menghadiri satu kelas lagi setelah jam makan siang, mau tidak mau dia harus makan. Sakura mengangguk, "kita bisa makan dimana?"

"Bagaimana dengan _foodcourt_? Ramai sekali sih, tapi lebih banyak menu yang bisa kau pilih dan kau tidak perlu khawatir tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Teman-temanku selalu menyediakan tempat."

_Foodcourt_, _foodcourt_… Sakura berpikir sejanak. Seingatnya _foodcourt_ berada dekat dengan Fakultas Ekonomi. Itu artinya besar kemungkinan dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke—mengingat sekarang jam makan siang sudah dimulai dan seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar dihentikan sementara.

Sakura tidak tega juga menolak. Gadis itu meringis, kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu."

**.**

**.**

Sudah bisa diduga. Suasana _foodcourt_ di jam-jam makan siang pasti ramai. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak menduga bisa _seramai_ ini. Gadis itu berhenti di depan _foodcourt_—hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari pintu depannya—dan menelan ludah. Ino yang menyadari Sakura tidak lagi berjalan, menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin kita berdua masih bisa masuk?" Mata hijaunya menatap Ino was-was. _Foodcourt_ itu 'kan _penuh_ sekali. Bibir bawahnya digigit-gigit khawatir.

Yamanaka Ino tertawa pelan. Bahunya terguncang. "Tenang saja, tidak sepenuh _itu_ kok!" Dia melambaikan tangan mengajak Sakura kembali melangkah. "Aku sudah memastikan ada bangku untuk kita." Matanya mengedip menenangkan.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah. Bukan masalah tidak mendapat tempat atau apa, dia hanya tidak terlalu suka berada di tempat penuh sesak seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Tangannya yang diremas-remas di sisi tubuh kini terasa lembab begitu kakinya menjejak di dalam _foodcourt_.

Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah pening di kepala. Berbagai jenis parfum campur aduk di udara dan bercampur dengan aroma berbagai masakan, menghasilkan bau yang menyengat hidungnya. Matanya yang kini sudah berair mengerjap berkali-kali. Telinganya berdegung akibat suara-suara di sekelilingnya.

"Ino?" Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya, tahu kalau Ino yang berjalan terlalu cepat di depannya tidak akan terdengar di antara suara percakapan puluhan orang di sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

—oh, untunglah Ino masih ingat dirinya. Sakura bersyukur dalam hati. Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat sementara tangannya berusaha menyibak kerumunan orang.

"Ayo. Letakkan tasmu di sini. Biar mereka yang menjaganya." Ino melambai padanya seraya meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar begitu Sakura juga meletakkan tasnya. "Nanti akan kukenalkan pada mereka. Sekarang kita ambil makan siang dulu."

Sakura melirik dua gadis lain yang duduk di depannya. Mereka semua tersenyum ramah padanya. Dengan gugup Sakura membalas senyuman mereka, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Ino untuk berbaris mengambil makan siang mereka.

"Kau pasti jarang makan makanan Jepang, ya?" tanya Ino sambil meletakkan semangkuk kecil nasi di atas nampannya, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil piring bulat berisi potongan sayuran asinan.

"Tidak juga. Aku lebih sering makan masakan rumahan," Sakura menjawab kalem. Nampannya baru diisi mangkuk nasi dan sup.

"Tidak ada _fast food_?"

Sakura menggeleng. Tangannya bergerak mengambil beberapa potong tempura dan telur gulung. "Tidak diizinkan."

"Oleh?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Pengasuhku."

Yamanaka Ino hampir saja membuat keributan dengan menjatuhkan nampan makan siangnya, namun untung saja gadis itu buru-buru membenahi pegangan pada nampannya. "Kau punya pengasuh?" Pupil matanya mengecil oleh keterkejutan.

Sakura meringis. "_Pengasuh-pengasuh_, sebenarnya."

Ino membiarkan rahangnya jatuh untuk beberapa detik lamanya, sebelum gadis itu berdehem. "Oh, kurasa kita sebaiknya duduk," dia meringis melihat antrian panjang di belakang Sakura, "kita mengobrol di meja saja."

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino berdehem sekali lagi setelah menyesap air minumnya pelan-pelan. "Jadi kau tinggal di Inggris selama tiga belas tahun?"

Sakura mengangguk sembari mengambil mangkuk sup dan menyesap kuahnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana gaya hidup di sana? Kau sudah jalan-jalan kemana saja? Pasti teman sekolahmu tampan-tampan!" Gadis berambut kecoklatan yang duduk di depan Sakura ganti membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Tenten namanya. Sedangkan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya dan makan dengan tenang, Hinata, hanya tersenyum menyemangati dirinya.

Sakura meringis. Dia tidak punya jawaban bagus untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Sakura tidak tahu dengan baik bagaimana gaya hidup orang Inggris karena selama ini dia dibesarkan dengan cara Jepang. Dia tidak pernah jalan-jalan atau liburan karena selama ini waktunya habis untuk buku dan penelitiannya. Dan jangan tanya pendapatnya tentang teman-teman yang tampan. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu!

Sakura baru saja hendak buka mulut namun urung karena seorang pemuda asing tiba-tiba menghempaskan diri di samping Hinata dengan semangkuk besar ramen.

"Kami tidak kebagian tempat. Boleh duduk di sini?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Dia _sudah_ duduk dengan nyaman dan baru bertanya? Sakura mendengus tak kentara. Perhatiannya teralih pada orang lain yang juga tiba-tiba mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh dan terkejut dengan bola mata membulat.

Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya juga kaget, namun wajahnya tetap bisa dipertahankan setenang mungkin. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eeh? Kenapa Naruto ada di sini?" Ino menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

Pemuda itu berdecak, bergumam pelan. "Sama sepertimu, makan." Uzumaki Naruto menarik sumpit dan mulai mengaduk ramen porsi besarnya. "Dan seharusnya kau memanggilku 'Naruto-_senpai_'. Aku seniormu."

Ino mendengus. "Kau belum pantas dipanggil _senpai_," gadis itu menjulurkan lidah. "Kalau saja Sasuke-_senpai_ tidak ikut duduk bersamamu, kau pasti sudah kuusir. Benar 'kan, Sakura?" Sikunya menyenggol lengan Sakura.

Gadis berkacamata itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Maaf?"

"Kau teman Ino?" Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya dan memandang Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sakura. Masa kau tidak tahu? Dia ini 'kan kerabat Sasuke-_senpai _dari Inggris!" Ino menyela dengan wajah sebal.

Uchiha Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke terbatuk rendah. Diulurkannya gelas berisi air minumnya yang masih penuh. Pemuda itu menyesapnya perlahan.

Perhatian Naruto berpindah dari Ino ke teman karibnya. "Kerabat?"

Uchiha Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ujung ekor matanya. Dan Sakura paham apa maksud tatapan itu. Dia hanya menggigit bibir sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Kali ini Naruto memandang Sakura. Tatapannya menyelidik. "Kau juga seorang Uchiha?" Ketika gadis itu mengangguk, kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin jelas. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti Uchiha pada umumnya."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto menggedikkan bahu, kemudian melanjutkan makannya. "Yah, kau 'kan tahu bagaimana tipikal Uchiha." —satu lirikan untuk Sasuke. "Kau hanya tidak terlihat seperti keturunan Uchiha."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Gugup.

"Nah, bukan soal." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kau baru datang?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kapan? Kau pasti belum sempat jalan-jalan."

"Minggu lalu. Dan ya, aku belum sempat kemana-mana."

"Minggu lalu?" Kali ini sumpit kayu sekali pakainya menggantung di udara. Ramen yang terselip di antara sumpitnya jatuh lagi ke mangkuk. Tatapannya beralih ke Uchiha Sasuke yang juga tengah memandangnya. Sedetik kemudian mata biru itu berkilat. "Ah! Kau is—Akhh!"

—dan dua tendangan yang dialamatkan pada masing-masing kakinya membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan berhasil menghentikannya dari apa pun yang hendak dia ucapkan. Mata birunya memandang pada Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, bingung sekaligus jengkel.

Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya tajam—masih dengan ketenangan tak tergoyahkan. Mata legam itu memandangnya, memperingatkannya untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat hanya dengan tatapannya. Dan Uchiha Sakura yang baru kali ini dilihatnya juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak jauh beda dari suaminya.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah cukup pintar untuk mengartikan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Dihelanya napas, kemudian melanjutkan makan seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah tiga juniornya yang rupa-rupanya (mungkin juga, untungnya) tidak terlalu menyimak ucapannya tadi.

Diam-diam Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas. Rupanya istrinya punya satu pikiran dengan dirinya. Status suami istri mereka belum saatnya diberitahukan pada orang luar.

—dan dia belum siap hati untuk itu.

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : update mulai sedikit molor. Haha. Jadwal UAS dipercepat. Ampun dah ;_;_

_Nah, semoga menikmati! Saya tunggu tanggapannya :)  
_

_**i**nvers**e**-**e**leg**i**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/might be OOC/typos/and so on**

**.**

**.harumangetsu.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Eeh? Ini…" Uchiha Sakura memberengut memandang sebuah kotak biru berukuran lumayan besar yang diletakkan di atas ranjang kamarnya. "…ini _apa_, Ibu?" tuntutnya. Gadis itu berbalik, memandang ibunya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan bersedekap di atas perut.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, "buka saja."

Sakura masih setengah menggerutu, namun tangannya tetap bergerak menarik salah satu ujung simpul pita perak yang mengelilingi kotak. Diangkatnya tutup kotak itu, kemudian wajah bingungnya menjadi setengah terkejut setengah berjengit. "Apa _ini_, Ibu?" dia mengerang tertahan dari balik dengusan napasnya.

Uchiha Mikoto menaikkan sepasang alisnya tinggi. Matanya yang beriris hitam melemparkan tatapan menimbang-nimbang. "Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, Sayang. Gaun, sepatu, dan sedikit perhiasan yang bisa kau pilih."

Sakura menghempaskan tutup kotak berwarna biru itu ke atas ranjangnya yang masih tertata rapi. Helaan napas pendek dan cepat lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Dan untuk apa ini semua ada di sini?"

Kali ini sepasang alis Mikoto dinaikkan dengan ekspresi keheranan. "Untuk apa?" Mikoto menumpukan dagunya pada salah satu telapak tangan, berpikir. Tatapannya kembali menyelidik ketika dia bicara, "apakah kau lupa ini tanggal berapa?"

Sakura memutar otak. "Sembilan belas," jawabnya cepat.

Mikoto mengangguk antusias tapi Sakura masih menunjukkan wajah kebingungan. "Ini 'kan malam perjamuan untuk mengumumkan pernikahan kalian berdua," terangnya.

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenggorokannya sedang diganjal batu besar sampai-sampai gadis itu kesulitan menemukan suaranya. Sakura perlu berdehem beberapa kali sebelum suaranya terdengar normal lagi.

"Maaf?"

Uchiha Mikoto menghela napas, jengah. "Malam ini pukul tujuh. Pernikahan kalian akan diumumkan kepada para kolega." Mikoto memandang putrinya tajam, menghentikan kata-kata protes yang hendak dilayangkannya. "Dan kau, Sayang, sudah menyetujuinya. Jangan bilang kau lupa atau belum siap atau alasan konyol apa pun."

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Tangannya meremas ujung kemejanya sampai bagian itu lusuh dan berkerut-kerut. "Sebenarnya…tidak. Aku tidak lupa."

Dia memang tidak lupa. Dia ingat betul seminggu yang lalu ibunya pernah membicarakan masalah pengumuman pernikahannya ke publik padanya. Tapi sejauh yang Sakura tangkap, pembicaraan itu hanya sebatas rencana dan masih menunggu Sasuke menyetujuinya. Namun rupa-rupanya dia salah. Acara pengenalannya di kalangan keluarga dan kolega bisnis Uchiha benar-benar akan terjadi. Tidak lebih dari enam jam dari sekarang.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dengan gugup. "Apa Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya?"

Uchiha Mikoto yang baru saja hendak meninggalkan kamar putrinya, berbalik memandang Sakura. "Tentu. Sasuke sudah setuju."

Sakura terdiam sesaat lamanya. Bukankah baru tiga minggu lalu Sasuke bersikap ingin menyembunyikan status pernikahan mereka dan dua minggu setelahnya pemuda itu malah menyetujui rencana ibunya? Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menduga jalan pikiran Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke hanya menuruti apa yang dikehendaki Mikoto—selama hal tersebut masih terbilang wajar.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Sakura menghela napas pasrah, memilih menurut saja. "Sasuke sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Setelah mengantarnya pulang, pemuda itu bergegas pergi lagi. Entah kemana.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Wanita cantik itu mengerling padaya sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Sakura berdua dengan Sasuke. Pintu ditutup dengan bunyi debaman pelan.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Sakura langsung membanting tubuh ke ranjang. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menutupi mata. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebelum membenamkan erangannya di antara tumpukan bantal yang ditata rapi. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menghentikan erangan. Dipandanginya langit-langit tinggi kamarnya yang dicat abu-abu.

Keningnya berkerut dalam. Mengumumkan status dirinya yang sudah bersuami sekarang ini berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar keinginannya. Jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan ujung hidungnya. Bibirnya melengkung tertarik ke bawah. Pikirannya penuh dan rumit seperti benang kusut.

Perhatiannya teralih pada suara pintu yang terayun terbuka. Tidak perlu mendongakkan kepala untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu karena tidak ada siapa pun yang berani membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa ketukan, kecuali pemilik kamar sendiri yang melakukan—salah satu aturan tidak tertulis dalam keluarga mereka. Tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa harus bangun dari posisi terlentangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja memasuki kamar setelah menutup daun pintu dengan pelan. Kening pemuda itu berkerut samar dan tanpa bertanya pun Sakura tahu pertanyaan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Apa lagi kalau bukan perihal kotak ajaib besar yang ada di ranjang.

Sakura menyeringai tipis. "_Gaunku_."

Kerutan di celah antara alisnya menghilang ketika pemuda itu merilekskan otot-otot wajahnya. Langkahnya lebar-lebar ketika berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju lemari pakaian yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangan. Tangan kirinya membawa setelan jas yang digantungkan di gantungan kawat. Dia menyimpannya dengan hati-hati ke lemari.

Ketika pemuda itu berbalik kembali dan melangkah menuju ranjang, Sakura sudah duduk rapi di ranjang dengan kaki bersila. Jemarinya memilin helaian rambut yang jatuh dari ikatan rambutnya yang tidak rapi. Sasuke memilih duduk di sampingnya, tak terlalu jauh. Setelah hampir sebulan lamanya tinggal bersama, Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baru sebagai suami. Pemuda itu sudah biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, walaupun sebagian besar hanya berupa kebisuan.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke merasa tidak perlu menjadi orang peka untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran istrinya sekarang. Dia sudah sering mengamati tindak tanduk Sakura selama ini dan mulai mengenali beberapa ekspresi dan kebiasaan Sakura. Salah satunya adalah gerakan memilin helaian rambut dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Ekspresi yang sepertinya tidak disadari itu menandakan gadis itu tengah memiliki masalah, atau paling tidak ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikirannya.

Uchiha Sasuke membaringkan punggungnya ke ranjang sembari menunggu Sakura buka mulut. Biasanya butuh beberapa saat untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Ketegangan otot-otot bahunya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tulang-tulang belakangnya terdengar gemertak. Begitu punggungnya menempel sempurna pada ranjang yang empuk, rasa lelah langsung menyerangnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas pendek.

Aroma kamar yang menenangkan. Hembusan angin lembut dari jendela. Suara gemerisik daun di luar yang merdu. Ranjang empuk dan bantal-bantal halus. Semuanya menggoda dirinya untuk jatuh terlelap, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Dia tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk bersiap-siap ke acara nanti malam jika dia memilih tidur sekarang.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke menegakkan tubuh, takut jika terlelap. Dipandanginya Sakura dari ekor mata. Gadis itu masih diam, sudah berhenti memilin-milin rambutnya dan bibirnya sudah tidak melengkung ke bawah. Tatapannya lebih terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Katakan saja. Kudengarkan," Sasuke meyakinkan. Dia tidak ingin Sakura terus menerus bungkam hanya karena merasa sungkan padanya.

Gadis itu melirik Sasuke sejenak. "Aku tidak yakin sudah siap mental untuk acara nanti malam."

Sasuke memberinya sebuah tatapan pengertian. "Menjadi pusat perhatian?"

Uchiha Sakura menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia lakukan itu beberapa kali sampai merasa yakin kegugupannya mereda. "Sebagian besar. Tapi itu bukan yang paling penting sebenarnya." Gadis itu berdehem beberapa kali, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tersendat. "Kenapa kau menyetujui ide Ibu?"

Pemuda itu memandang Sakura sejenak. "Apa itu tidak menyenangkanmu?"

"Tidak," gadis itu menggeleng. "Setidaknya, belum. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya. Baru aku bisa memutuskan."

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau benar." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Kupikir menolak ide Ibu bukan pilihan tepat. Ibu bukan orang yang sering dibantah. Dan jika kita tidak mengumumkan pernikahan kita dengan cara baik-baik seperti ini, aku yakin Ibu akan melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri." Mata kelamnya berkilat, setengah menggoda, ketika memandang Sakura. "Bersama ibu-ibu penggosip lainnya."

Sakura mendengus. "Penggosip."

"Kalau sudah menyerahkannya di tangan para ibu, aku tidak yakin berita yang nantinya tersebar itu benar atau tidak." Sasuke menggosok tengkuknya. Tulang-tulang belakangnya berbunyi gemertak lagi. "Kau pasti lebih paham."

Gadis itu menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura tahu Sasuke benar. Dengan melakukan pengumuman langsung akan memperkecil kemungkinan gosip aneh beredar. Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu merasa belum siap. Tangannya sekarang sudah basah oleh keringat hanya dengan memikirkan seperti apa jadinya acara itu.

Sasuke diam menunggu Sakura berbicara, bersiap untuk menyimak dengan baik.

"Tapi semua orang akan tahu," cicitnya dengan suara yang lebih mirip suara tercekik. Dia segera berdehem.

"Gosip?" —Sakura memandangnya cemas dan Sasuke tahu dia benar, "kita bisa menambahkan detail cerita untuk mencegah gosip miring," Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis. "Perjodohan."

Gadis itu terdiam, kali ini lebih lama. Sasuke membiarkannya diam berpikir. Ketika gadis itu bicara lagi, suaranya tidak seragu tadi. "Apa Ibu akan setuju? Kita bahkan tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak."

Sasuke menumpukan kedua tangannya ke belakang sehingga posisi tubuhnya kini setengah berbaring. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. "Sebenarnya tadi Ibu menyuruhku membuat kesepakatan denganmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Tanggal pernikahan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, samar. "Ibu tidak keberatan dengan versi cerita mana saja yang akan kita buat. Terkadang sebuah fakta nyata tidak perlu digambarkan secara gamblang. Dalam beberapa kasus, itu bukan tindakan yang seutuhnya bijak."

Sakura menundukkan kepala, memandang jemarinya yang kini saling bertautan. "Menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Kenapa waktu itu kau ikut membantuku berbohong di depan teman-temanku?"

"Kalau kau _kerabat_?" Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke menggedikkan bahu. "Aku ingin kau memutuskan masalah ini. Kalau kau memang ingin memberitahu mereka, aku akan setuju. Kalau tidak, aku tetap akan membantu." Istrinya melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya padanya. Sasuke menegakkan punggung sebelum berujar, "hanya ingin memastikan kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Sakura mengerutkan bibir. Jemarinya menekan-nekan ujung hidung. "Tapi ini juga menyangkut dirimu."

"Ya."

"Dan kau ingin keputusan_ku_ mengatur hidup_mu_?" Sakura memicingkan mata. Apa yang salah dengan suaminya? "Kau membiarkanku mengatur hidupmu?"

Sepasang alis Sasuke naik beberapa senti dari posisi semula. "Lalu?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. "Kau membiarkan seorang _wanita_ mengatur hidup_mu_?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan sedikit revisi.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. Tangannya bergerak di sela-sela rambutnya, menyisirnya dengan cepat. "Jadi ini semua hanya karena aku seorang pria dan kau seorang wanita?" —Sakura memberinya tatapan memangnya-apa-lagi. Uchiha Sasuke menggedikkan bahu acuh. "Aku suamimu."

Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati penuh keheranan. Bukan frasa yang benar, menurutnya. Dia lebih sering mendengar seorang pria berujar 'kau istriku'—berkata seolah menuntut suatu hak tertentu dari wanita. Dan sikap Sasuke yang tidak seperti kebanyakan pria lain menggelitiknya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bukan hidup_ku_, tapi hidup _kita_." Pemuda itu menoleh, memandang Sakura tepat di kedua matanya.

Baru kali ini Sakura merasa suara berat yang khas milik pemuda itu mengguyurnya dengan sensasi baru yang aneh. Uchiha Sasuke menatap kedua manik mata Sakura dan gadis itu bersumpah merasakan perutnya digelitiki sensasi ganjil yang pelan-pelan merambat naik hingga ke tenggorokannya. Suaranya menghilang ketika dia mencoba berbicara. Jadi dia diam saja dan membiarkan perhatiannya terperangkap pesona mata legam itu.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, memutus jeratan memesona dari matanya. "Kalau kau masih tidak yakin, aku bisa membujuk Ibu untuk membatalkannya."

Sakura tersenyum, menundukkan kepala. "Tidak. Kurasa aku masih bisa bersiap-siap."

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan. Serasi. Seimbang. Walaupun kedua wajah mereka kontras.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling _hall_ yang dipadati puluhan, tidak, ratusan tamu—semakin membuatnya gemetar. Bahkan berdiri pun dia memerlukan sokongan Sasuke. Suaminya itu berdiri tegak di sisinya, dekat. Lengan kirinya melingkar kuat di pinggangnya untuk menahan berat tubuh Sakura karena sepertinya kedua kaki gadis itu terlalu lembek untuk berdiri tegak. Menjaganya di sisi jantungnya.

"Bernapaslah. Kau konyol sekali," suara rendah Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. Pemuda itu menjulang tinggi di sampingnya. Bahunya lebar dan kuat, tapi pinggangnya ramping.

Dia kehilangan suaranya. Untuk sekadar membalas sindiran Sasuke saja dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Sakura menurut, sadar kalau ternyata dia menahan napas sedari tadi. Pantas saja paru-parunya terasa terbakar dan air mata seolah ingin melompat keluar dari matanya. Ditariknya napas panjang-panjang, kemudian dihela pelan-pelan melalui celah bibirnya yang terkatup gemetar. Dia lakukan itu berulang-ulang sampai rasa pening yang menyergapnya selama setengah jam lamanya itu berkurang—paling tidak, sedikit.

Suara di sekelilingnya terdengar tak lebih dari gumaman rendah, lebih mirip dengungan lebah sebetulnya. Ayahnya sudah bergabung untuk mengobrol dengan kolega begitu acara utama—pengumuman resmi pernikahan mereka—selesai. Ibunya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Sekarang wanita itu sedang mengobrol antusias dengan teman-teman wanitanya dengan wajah sumringah. Sakura yakin, dan perutnya langsung mual karenanya, ibunya tengah bercerita tentang mereka berdua.

Uchiha Itachi masih bertahan di tempatnya, di samping Sasuke sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu. Sasuke sendiri lebih banyak diam mendengarkan obrolan, belajar sedikit demi sedikit. Sementara Sakura? Tidak perlu bertanya. Gadis itu sedang berusaha setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak kabur dari _hall_—walaupun kakinya sekarang terasa selembek jeli.

Sakura mendesah dalam hati. Dia sungguh tidak tahan berada di keramaian, lebih-lebih menjadi pusatnya. Dia lebih suka tertimbun di antara buku-bukunya ketimbang di sini. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain. Hanya jika sedang membicarakan penelitian atau presentasi, gadis itu bisa membuang kegugupannya untuk sementara. Tapi apa boleh buat. Malam ini dia dan suaminya adalah bintang utama. Bukan hal yang pantas jika dia kabur di tengah acara.

Sekali lagi dia menarik napas. Melalui ekor mata, dia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang serius mendengarkan percakapan Itachi dengan seorang pria, membicarakan informasi terbaru bursa efek dan harga saham yang tidak bisa Sakura pahami. Rahangnya yang persegi mengeras dan kedua alisnya tertarik ke dalam—ekspresi khasnya ketika sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dan yang diam-diam Sakura suka.

Sasuke lebih sering bersikap serius dan tenang dengan air muka kalem yang sulit ditebak, tapi beberapa kali Sakura merasa kehadirannya bisa begitu mengintimidasi orang lain—jika Sasuke memang berniat melakukannya. Pemuda itu selalu memperlakukan orang lain dengan sopan sesuai didikan yang diterimanya sedari kecil, namun dia juga tidak segan berbicara keras dan terus terang kepada orang yang lebih tua sekalipun jika memang diperlukan.

Sejauh ini, Uchiha Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya terkagum-kagum—sesuatu yang tentunya tidak pernah Sakura ungkapkan langsung padanya. Kepatuhannya pada Mikoto, rasa sayangnya pada keluarga, sikapnya sebagai suami yang luar biasa baik, dan keteguhan terhadap perkataannya sendiri. Sakura tidak akan perlu berpikir untuk menjawab jika seseorang menanyakan pendapatnya tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang dikagumi banyak orang, baik pria maupun wanita. Sasuke memang sosok yang ideal. Dan itu tidak perlu dibantah.

Sakura berkedip kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menundukkan kepala, memandangnya, dan berujar rendah, "ingin sesuatu?"

Sakura merasa pipinya menghangat, tapi dia tidak yakin Sasuke bisa melihat rona kemerahan itu. "Mungkin beberapa potong buah," cicitnya dengan suara yang bukan seperti biasa.

"Hn," pemuda itu berjalan, setengah menyeret tubuh Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan—atau tepatnya Sasuke menariknya berjalan bersama. Hal terakhir yang akan diinginkan Sakura adalah tatapan dari berpuluh-puluh pasang mata ketika mereka berjalan melintasi sisi ruangan untuk mencapai meja makanan.

Sasuke berhenti di sisi meja panjang tempat berbagai jenis makanan ditata. Dia menunduk ketika berbicara dengan Sakura. Lengannya terus lekat di sekitar pinggang gadis itu. "Kau bisa sendiri?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat dengan bibir bawah digigit kuat. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan jas yang dipakai Sasuke. "Tidak. Tolong."

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekali. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terkepal mencengkram lengan jasnya. "Tenanglah."

Sakura menarik napas, tampak kesulitan menelan ludah. _Gadis ini benar-benar paranoid_. Tubuhnya tidak ada hentinya gemetar bahkan ketika mereka sudah lebih jauh dari kerumunan.

Sasuke menarik napas. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Dengan mata terpejam, Sakura menggeleng. Mulutnya terbuka untuk bicara tapi sepertinya suaranya menghilang lagi. Sasuke memutar bola mata jengah. Tangannya bergerak menusuk _strawberry_ dengan garpu kecil dan menjejalkannya tanpa aba-aba ke mulut Sakura. Gadis itu langsung membuka mata dan terbelalak, terkejut.

"Ambil yang kau mau lalu pergilah ke kolam renang yang ada di lantai ini. Tunggu aku di sana."

Sakura susah payah menelan. Wajahnya memucat, tersedak suaranya sendiri. "Tapi—"

"Aku yang akan bicara."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Wajahnya tampak jauh lebih baik sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah memastikan gadis itu bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, Sasuke segera bergegas mencari ayah dan ibunya. Dia sudah tidak tega melihat muka pucat dan badan gemetar istrinya lebih lama lagi. Sasuke menemukan kedua orang tuanya sedang bersama, berbincang dengan sepasang suami istri yang Sasuke kenal tapi baru kali ini ditemuinya secara langsung, pasangan Uzumaki.

"Ayah, Ibu," panggilnya pelan seraya berjalan mendekat.

Keempat orang dewasa itu serentak menoleh.

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum. "Darimana saja? Ibu mencari kalian. Mana Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk sopan terlebih dulu pada dua sahabat orang tuanya. "Dia tidak enak badan."

Mikoto mengerutkan kening. "Benarkah? Sepertinya tadi sore dia masih baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mendengus. "Paranoid." Mikoto menatapnya tajam dan Sasuke buru-buru mengoreksi kata-katanya sambil berdehem, "dia sedikit lelah, kurasa."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal Bibi Kushina ingin mengobrol dengannya."

"Tak apa, Mikoto. Aku bisa mengunjungi kalian di rumah." Wanita berambut merah panjang itu tersenyum lembut, tampak paham betul dengan kondisi Sakura.

Pria yang berdiri di samping Kushina ikut tersenyum. Minato. "Kau sudah bertemu Naruto, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Dengan gelengan singkat, dia menjawab, "akan kucari dia nanti."

Minato mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Apa kau menginginkan sebuah ucapan selamat, Nak?" Kali ini Minato menyeringai lebar—dan Sasuke langsung paham darimana kawan seumur hidupnya itu memperoleh senyuman yang serupa.

Sasuke menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya ke atas, belum cukup untuk disebut senyuman. "Terima kasih, Paman." Dia mengedarkan pandangan pada mereka berempat. "Sebaiknya aku segera menemui Naruto dan menemani Sakura," ujarnya undur diri.

"Aa! Sasuke!"

Tak lama setelah Sasuke undur diri, dia mendengar suara Naruto berteriak memecah suara-suara rendah obrolan pada tamu yang lain. Pemuda itu memutar bola mata—lupa dengan sifat kawannya itu yang luar biasa ceria, konyol menurut Sasuke. Setelah memutar kepala dua kali, pemuda itu baru menemukan sosok Naruto yang berusaha menembus keramaian.

Jadi dia berteriak bahkan sebelum melihatnya? Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Kening dan mulutnya mengerut jengkel.

"Mana istrimu, _teme_?" Sasuke melempar tatapan galak dan pemuda itu hanya terkekeh. "Aku belum berkenalan dengannya, kau tahu." Dengan santai Naruto mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Sasuke yang walaupun merasa risih tetap tidak menampiknya.

"Hn."

"Eeeh!" Naruto memberengut, menjauhkan wajah dari Sasuke supaya bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya lebih baik. "Jawaban macam apa itu?" tuntutnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sasuke mendengus dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya keluar dari _hall_ dan Naruto ikut diam mengikuti saja. Mereka berdua sampai di kolam renang dalam hitungan menit. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok Sakura di tengah keremangan.

"Dia di sini?" Naruto bertanya memastikan dan ketika Sasuke mengangguk samar, pemuda itu langsung berujar lantang. "Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke memelototinya. Sikunya terayun menyodok rusuk Naruto, cukup keras untuk menghentikannya.

Naruto tersedak karena sakit. "Apa?" tuntutnya. Matanya melotot lebar.

"Kau kira ini hutan, _dobe_?" Sasuke mendesis rendah, jengkel dengan kelakuan Naruto yang terkadang dilakukan tanpa banyak pikir.

"Di sini 'kan _gelap_, Sasuke! Lebih mudah menemukannya dengan memanggilnya saja," ujarnya bersikeras.

Sasuke baru saja hendak memelototi pemuda itu, jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara ketukan sepatu dari arah kiri dan melihat Sakura berjalan mendekat sambil membisikkan namanya. "Sasuke?"

"Kau baik?"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan Sakura meraihnya. Naruto mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi melihatnya. Dalam keremangan cahaya, mata biru yang diwarisinya dari Minato berkilat.

"Ya. Lebih baik." Wajah gadis itu memang terlihat tidak sepucat tadi, tapi suaranya belum sepenuhnya kembali—masih diwarnai kegugupan.

"Wah, senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto berdehem sengaja, memecah kontak mata mereka berdua.

"Eh?" Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. "Senang bertemu juga, Naruto-_san_—bukan?"

Naruto terkekeh senang. "Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Panggil Naruto saja."

Sasuke bolak balik memandang Sakura dan Naruto. "Sudah kenal?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Hanya ingat wajahnya dari _e-mail _yang Ibu kirimkan dulu."

Naruto bersiul panjang dan nyaring. "Fotoku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Perayaan tahun baru. Lima atau enam tahun lalu."

Sasuke mengernyit. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam ketika Naruto berseru. "Ah! Ya! Aku ingat! Dulu Bibi Mikoto pernah bilang akan mengirimnya pada seseorang, makanya aku diminta berfoto dengan Sasuke. Begitu bukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandangnya bingung. Dia ingat kalau dulu pernah merayakan tahun baru dengan Naruto dan berfoto, tapi dia tidak ingat jika ibunya pernah berkata akan mengirimkannya pada seseorang, yang ternyata tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"Eh? Kau tidak ingat itu juga, _dobe_?"

Pemuda itu berdecak sebal. "_Belum_," tekannya dalam nada suaranya yang berubah kaku. Sasuke membuang muka dan memilih memandang hamparan air tenang di kolam renang.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, meringis ketika Naruto melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya padanya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengingat_nya_.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf."

Mereka berdua tengah duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku yang ada di pinggir kolam renang ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melemparkan kata permohonan maafnya.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Sakura menyuapkan sepotong besar puding yang diambilnya tadi ke mulut. Alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menumpukan siku di atas lutut, kini menegakkan punggung. "Karena tidak mengingatnya."

Sakura menelan paksa potongan puding besar yang baru dikunyahnya dua kali. "Aku tidak—"

Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat dan setiap kata yang hendak diucapkan Sakura seolah menguap ke udara begitu saja. "Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Berhentilah berbohong," suaranya tegas, tidak mau dibantah.

Gadis itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu." Mata pemuda itu memicing. "Atau apa pun mengenai dirimu."

Sakura menggigit keras-keras lidahnya sampai terasa sakit untuk menghalangi dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengucapkan 'tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja' karena dia harus mengakui bahwa Sasuke benar. Dia memang istrinya, tapi tidak ada cinta untuknya. Dan pernyataan yang begitu gamblang itu menyakitinya—dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan. Patah hati?

Mereka berdua terhanyut lagi dalam keheningan. Setelah sepuluh menit lalu Naruto berpamitan, tidak ada percakapan berarti di antara mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di bangku sambil menikmati buah dan puding yang dibawanya tadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bilang 'aku baik-baik saja' atau sebangsanya," dia menarik napas. "Itu memang tidak benar, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berkata 'aku tidak baik-baik saja'." Bola mata _emerald_ itu mencari-cari sepasang mata Sasuke yang menggelap dalam keremangan cahaya. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena aku tahu semua ini bukan salahmu."

Kedua mata Sasuke menangkap pandangan mata Sakura, menguncinya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. "Bagaimana ini bukan salahku?" tuntutnya. Rahangnya mengeras, begitu juga dengan suara dan matanya.

Sakura berkedip, mencoba memutus kontak mata yang menjeratnya semakin dalam. Gadis itu menggedikkan bahu, pura-pura acuh. "Kau lupa, dan itulah faktanya. Aku tidak bisa menghakimimu untuk sesuatu yang kau lupakan." Dia tersenyum samar. "Nah, sudah lah. Kita bicarakan yang lain saja." Sepotong buah pir masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan aksi terlalu dramatis—Sasuke memutar mata.

"Kita bicarakan lain kali."

Gadis itu meringis. "Tentu."

Sasuke terdiam lagi, kali ini mencari-cari topik. "Itu tadi fobia?"

"Fobia apa?"

"Menjadi pusat perhatian."

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak."

Sasuke menoleh. Kedua alisnya naik, isyarat bahwa dirinya tengah menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Hanya sedikit kenangan buruk sewaktu kecil." Sakura menggigit bibir ragu untuk sejenak, tapi kemudian dia merasa yakin untuk menceritakannya. "Hari-hari pertama sekolahku di Inggris. Aku kesulitan berkomunikasi. Aku gagap, tidak paham bahasa Inggris, dan aku orang asing. Kombinasi yang buruk, bukan begitu?" Gadis itu berhenti untuk mengunyah cepat beberapa potong buah lagi. "Puncaknya, aku ditertawakan _semua_ orang, bahkan guru, ketika aku maju untuk menceritakan ulang sebuah dongeng anak." Sakura meringis. "Sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah mereka ketika tertawa. Menganggapku bodoh, konyol."

"Ya. Konyol." Sasuke mendengus. "Tamu-tamu itu bukan teman-teman dan gurumu. Mereka tidak akan menertawakanmu."

Sakura mendesis, "orang-orang menyebutnya _trauma_, oke?"

"Tetap saja—"

Sakura mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk diam. "Tidak." Kedua matanya memicing tajam. "Jika seseorang mengalami trauma, kita ambil saja contoh gigitan anjing tetangga, kau kira dia tidak akan takut pada anjing-anjing lain? Apa kau masih akan bilang seharusnya dia tidak perlu takut karena anjing-anjing itu bukan anjing yang dulu menggigitnya?"

Sasuke menggosok tengkuknya. "Baiklah, kau benar."

Sakura mendengus keras. Tangannya bersedekap di dada. "Tentu saja."

"Ya sudah. Ayo. Kita harus kembali. Sebentar lagi acaranya selesai."

Sakura terkesiap, kemudian gadis itu mengerang.

"Kau tahu, untuk kasus anjing tadi aku tak masalah mengakui kau benar. Tapi masalahmu itu berbeda dengan gigitan anjing." Sasuke bangkit dan memandang Sakura di bawahnya. "Sekarang kau punya aku, ingat? Tidak akan kubiarkan ada orang yang melakukannya lagi padamu." Mata itu bersinar tajam, bahkan dalam kegelapan sekalipun.

Sekali lagi pandangan mata Sakura tertawan pesona mata hitam itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, dia kehilangan suaranya sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga nyaris menulikan telinga. Matanya berair, pandangannya mengabur untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum dia mengerjapnya pergi, dan dia tahu dia bodoh karena itu.

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Saya sendiri cukup heran dengan kecepatan update saya untuk fiksi ini (sementara fiksi lain tertinggal. __**Lagi**__. Haha!). Saya sedang mencoba menyederhanakan kata-kata Sasuke, coretmenyingkat-paksa-tiap-kalimatnyacoret. Jadi saya nggak yakin juga apa masih bisa dinikmati -_- Sampaikan saja kalau ada keluhan!_

_Anyway, seperti biasa semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membacaa! :)_

_**i**__nvers__**e**__-__**e**__leg__**i **_


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/might be OOC/typos/and so on**

**.**

**.harumangetsu.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Buta _(豚): Pig

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Perlu ditemani?"

Sakura tengah mengoleskan saus ke atas telur dan roti ketika suaminya seorang membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Gadis itu menaikkan alis dan bertanya bingung, "ke mana?" Digigitnya besar-besar telur dan roti untuk sarapan paginya. Mereka hanya sarapan berdua dan duduk berdampingan di tempat duduk mereka yang biasa di ruang makan. Anggota keluarga yang lain entah bagaimana bisa memiliki jadwal yang sama pagi ini sehingga hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura sarapan dalam keheningan—paling tidak sampai beberapa saat lamanya. Matanya tekun memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, masih dengan alis terangkat.

"Kampus," jawab Sasuke ringan kemudian menggigit ujung rotinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bosannya yang setenang biasanya. "Sudah tidak ada masalah dengan gosip?" tanyanya santai, tetapi entah mengapa Sakura merasa sedang disindir.

Sakura terdiam dan berpikir sambil mengunyah sarapannya pelan-pelan. Dia menelan rotinya dulu, lalu berujar dengan suara antusias yang tertahan. "Itu…ide yang sangat menggiurkan," dia mengerutkan hidung lalu menjilat saus yang menempel di bibirnya, "tapi tidak. Tidak ada gunanya."

Sasuke menggigit potongan sosisnya yang masih utuh. "Tidak takut fobiamu kambuh lagi?" godanya dengan sepasang alis terangkat. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana Sasuke bisa membuat suaranya terdengar begitu menggoda dan menyindir dalam waktu bersamaan sementara wajahnya tetap setenang air danau tak beriak.

Uchiha Sakura tak urung melayangkan tatapan tajamnya, "itu bukan fobia, Sasuke-_kun_," desisnya dari balik gigi-gigi yang terkatup rapat. Dia punya kebiasaan, entah sejak kapan ada, menambahkan sufiks '-kun' pada nama suaminya ketika dia merasa sebal, marah, atau tersinggung pada ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir menanggapi sepotong entah-termasuk-kata-atau-bukan khas Uchiha Sasuke. Dia heran dari mana potongan kata tanpa makna itu berasal. Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan maksud dari 'hn' suaminya; apakah itu berarti 'ya', atau 'tidak', atau yang lain.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" tuntut Sakura gemas.

Sasuke mendengus dan tampak malas bicara. "Menemanimu."

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan menemani adalah mengantarku ke kampus seperti biasa," Sakura terdiam sejenak, "tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin naik bus. Kuliahku hari ini lumayan siang. Jadi, aku bisa bersantai," dia mengangkat sebelah bahu miring.

"Kalau ditemani sampai kelas?" Sasuke mengerling, masih sambil menikmati sarapannya di sela-sela obrolan ringan mereka.

Sakura kini sudah sempurna membalikkan badan menghadap Sasuke. Dia berkedip lambat, sekali, dua kali, dan di kedipan ketiga dia hampir menjatuhkan roti dari mulutnya yang belum sempat dia telan. "Kau bergurau, ya? Atau sedang mengigau?" dia nyaris menaikkan nada suaranya kalau saja dia tidak ingat masih ada sedikit sisa makanan di mulutnya. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menyemburkan kunyahan roti dan telur ke wajah suaminya walaupun di satu sisi dia ingin melakukannya—sekadar ingin mencari tahu bagaimana suaminya itu berekasi; apakah wajahnya yang selalu kalem itu akan menunjukkan ekspresi yang lebih manusiawi. Mungkin dia akan mencobanya kapan-kapan. Dia mencatat idenya baik-baik di sudut ruang otaknya.

Pemuda itu hanya menggedikkan bahu dan membuat Sakura merasa semakin yakin ingin menyemburkan makanannya saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana bisa?" dia bergumam.

Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya menoleh dan memberi tatapan itu-pertanyaan-konyol-sekali pada Sakura. "Tentu saja ikut masuk ke kelasmu siang nanti."

Uchiha Sakura melotot geram. Tentu saja dia _tahu_ kalau hanya begitu! Sakura menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya merah karena jengkel. "Memangnya kau kira semudah itu?" Dia berujar tenang, tetapi tetap takut suaranya terdengar tidak sepantasnya. Sakura merasa lega mendengar suaranya kembali tenang ketika dia bicara.

"Mudah saja. Toh tidak ada seorang pun yang akan sadar dengan satu atau dua tambahan mahasiswa. Dosenmu tidak akan repot-repot mengingat wajah mahasiswanya."

Tentu saja semuanya lain cerita jika sudah berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak kenal pemuda satu itu? Kalaupun dosennya tidak kenal, Sakura tidak bisa menjamin tidak seorang pun dari temannya yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Dan membawa Sasuke ke kelasnya sama saja dengan menambah masalah—dalam konteks Sakura, masalahnya adalah berita heboh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? _Setiap_ dosen mata kuliahku mengenaliku."

Sasuke meletakkan garpunya di atas piring dengan gemas. Keinginannya melahap potongan terakhir sosisnya pagi itu mendadak lenyap. Dia memutar badan ke samping sehingga menghadap langsung pada Sakura. Dia menyipitkan mata kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak untuk memberikan sentilan di dahi Sakura. Gadis itu mengaduh dan memelototinya dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Itu karena kau bukan sembarang mahasiswi."

Sakura mengerutkan bibir. Tangan kirinya mengusap dahinya sementara tangan kanannya mencekal pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang sudah seenaknya menyentil dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?" tuntutnya.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Sampai kapan kau mau terus merasa menjadi mahasiswi biasa? Sebentar lagi kau sudah menjadi mahasiswi _luar_ biasa," cibirnya—suaranya terdengar kontras dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tetap tenang, datar.

"Aku 'kan memang hanya mahasiswi bia—Akh!"

Satu sentilan yang lebih keras dengan telak mengenai dahinya, tepat di bekas sentilan pertama. "Apa?" Gadis itu melotot, seolah siap menerkam Sasuke kapan saja. Suaranya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan, seperti tersedak. "Itu tadi sakit sekali, tahu!"

Sasuke mendengus malas. "Hn," tangannya yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk menyentil dahi Sakura bergerak. Dia berniat mengusap dahi istrinya yang sudah memerah—lebih condong ke warna merah gelap, nyaris keunguan sebenarnya.

Gadis itu berkelit dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit. Gadis itu menangkap tangan Sasuke yang lain dan memegangnya erat-erat.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku hanya berniat mengusapnya. Itu saja,"

Sakura memandangnya tajam, tidak serta-merta memercayainya.

"Aku serius."

"Oh, memangnya kapan kau tidak serius?" gadis itu mencemooh, atau paling tidak dia berusaha untuk itu karena suaranya sendiri tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Ekspresi wajahnya melunak dan matanya yang memandang Sakura sarat permintaan maaf. "Maaf. Pasti sakit sekali."

Sakura bungkam. Dia menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya yang gemetar. Napasnya terdengar tidak beraturan, tersenggal karena menahan tangis di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk kaku dengan raut wajah keras. Dia memang sadar sentilannya tadi berlebihan, terlalu kuat. Dia sedikit lepas kendali dan dia menyesal. Itu tadi hampir setara dengan tenaga yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mendiamkan Naruto dengan paksa jika sahabatnya itu sudah keterlaluan berisik. Namun, dia berani bersumpah dia tidak pernah menyangka—atau berpikir ke arah itu—Sakura bisa menangis. Isrtinya itu 'kan tangguh, paling tidak itu yang bisa dia simpulkan dari pengamatannya selama ini.

Dahi istrinya sudah berubah keunguan dan pegangan pada tangannya sudah mengendur. Dia berdecak marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dihelanya napas diam-diam dan dengan hati-hati dia membebaskan tangannya dari cekalan Sakura. Pemuda itu mendekatkan diri dengan menggeser kursinya hingga lutut-lutut mereka bersentuhan. Kedua lengannya terjulur ke depan dan dengan mantap melingkari pinggang Sakura, memaksa gadis itu mendekat kepadanya.

Melalui belitan lengannya, Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura berubah kaku. Gadis itu tetap diam memang, tetapi sepertinya tidak merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka. Dia tidak memedulikannya dan semakin mendekatkan diri. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh dahi Sakura yang ungu.

Helaan napas hangat Sasuke di keningnya mengalirkan sensasi-sensasi aneh yang menggelitik Sakura. Gadis itu menggigil. Seolah aliran listrik baru saja menjalari tubuhnya hingga ke tulang-tulang, tetapi anehnya, dia tidak menolaknya. _Toh kami sudah menikah_, begitu pikirnya. Otot-ototnya mulai melemas. Namun, kini otot-otot jantungnya yang berpacu lebih keras. Jantung di rongga dadanya terasa mengentak-entak, berlompatan ke sana ke mari. Dia bahkan merasakannya hingga ujung-ujung jari kakinya.

Sasuke masih menempelkan ujung hidungnya di kening Sakura dan terkadang dia membelainya dengan hidung. Dia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sakura yang memenuhi kamar mereka. Aroma yang dia suka dan yang ingin dia sesap habis-habisan. Dia menopangkan dagu ke puncak kepala istrinya dan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali dengan suara rendah.

Ketika Sakura bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke ke rambutnya, dia merasa tercekik. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan dan dia harus menarik napas lebih keras supaya paru-parunya terisi. Matanya berair; pandangan matanya mengabur. Dia merasakan lagi bibir itu—kali ini di keningnya. Suaranya yang sedari tadi tertahan, kini meluncur bebas dalam rupa isakan. Bahunya bergetar dan air matanya menetes membasahi pipi. Dia tersenggal-senggal.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangan besar pemuda itu di bahunya, menahan gadis itu agar tidak menyembunyikan wajah.

"Sakura?" Suara terdengar kacau—campuran emosi-emosi yang terlalu banyak.

Gadis itu diam, masih menangis dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei," Sasuke berbisik menenangkan walaupun suaranya tidak terdengar meyakinkan. Apakah dahi gadis itu terasa sangat sakit hingga tangisnya terdengar begitu memilukan—atau itu hanya pendapat Sasuke karena pemuda itu belum pernah mendengar dan melihat langsung tangisan seorang gadis? Perasaan bersalah untuk sejenak mengaburkan logikanya. Dia beringsut maju, memeluk istrinya lagi, dan tangannya bergerak naik-turun di punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

Sakura tersedu di dada Sasuke. Kedua tangannya meremas kemeja yang dipakai suaminya hingga kemeja itu berkerut-kerut dan lembab oleh air matanya. Dia menggigit bibir, menarik napas dalam-dalam melalui hidungnya yang nyaris tersumbat, kemudian tangisnya menjadi lebih keras.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia dipeluk dan dicium dengan begitu lembut oleh suaminya—dan Sakura nyaris mengkhayalkan ada cinta di antara mereka berdua. Namun, yang dia sesali adalah mengapa semuanya terjadi setelah dia bersikap cengeng dan memalukan?

—dan sekarang, dia ingin menangis kekonyolannya. Demi Tuhan!

"Sasuke," setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kembali napas dan suaranya, gadis itu berujar sambil mengusap pipi dan matanya.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura yang tengah mendongak. Pemuda itu mengernyit. Matanya menyipit dengan keheranan. Dia menatap lekat kedua mata Sakura yang sedikit memerah akibat tangisan. Untuk sepersekian menit tubuhnya terasa beku. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau mata sembab seorang gadis bisa begitu…mengunci perhatiannya.

Sepasang mata di bawahnya memandangnya sayu dari balik bulu mata panjang yang basah. Bagian putih matanya dihiasi semburat kemerahan dan selaput pelanginya yang hijau pucat mengilap oleh sisa air mata. Dia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya untuk sekadar menjawab panggilan Sakura. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah terpaku pada sepasang mata istrinya. Matanya berkilau redup keemasan ketika tertimpa sinar matahari dari jendela ruang makan.

Pemuda itu menunduk, mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. Dia berbisik dengan suara tertahan dan napas memburu, "bagaimana mungkin kau secantik ini?" Suaranya parau, diselimuti gelora asing yang tidak bisa dia bendung, dan bergemuruh merambati setiap saraf yang Sakura miliki.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mendengar gadis itu terkesiap dan hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mempersempit jarak—memberikan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir.

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino memicingkan mata. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di meja dengan gaya luar biasa patuh, tetapi kilatan penasaran dari sepasang mata birunya tidak dapat disembunyikan—dan itu membuat Sakura merasa jengah.

Sakura berdehem, pura-pura polos. "Kau baik-baik saja, Ino?"

Gadis itu tanpa sadar membuat rahangnya sendiri terbuka dengan tidak elit. "Apa kau punya satu atau dua penjelasan untukku?" suaranya teredam gumaman rendah penghuni kelas. Kelas mereka siang ini berisik sekali. Dia jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak meneriaki mereka untuk diam. Namun, dia paham penyebab kegaduhan siang ini. Apalagi kalau bukan berita di koran pagi yang menggemparkan (paling tidak bagi kaum hawa yang masih _single_). Ah, kehadiran dua bintang utama berita itu sekaligus di kelas siangnya yang menjemukan tentu tidak bisa dilewatkan. Semangatnya meletup-letup, mirip petasan yang biasa dia mainkan di musim panas masa kecilnya.

Uchiha Sakura duduk dengan menopang dagu. Matanya memandang Ino dengan sorot menjemukan yang kentara sekali; dia mendesah beberapa kali. "_Nan_, _Buta_?" tuntutnya dengan penekanan.

Yamanaka Ino membeliakkan matanya. "Apa?" Suaranya terdengar tidak lebih baik dari cicitan tikus tenggelam. Rona wajahnya berubah-ubah; dari pucat, kemerahan, merah padam, kemudian keunguan seperti orang kehabisan napas. "Kau!" Dia nyaris tersedak suaranya sendiri, "sudah adakah yang mengatakan jidatmu terlalu lebar?" gadis itu menggeram, campuran gemas, jengkel, dan frustasi.

Duduk di sampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke berdehem dengan wajah kaku—suara itu rendah, dalam, dan penuh penekanan. Dia baru saja dihadiahi tatapan memperingatkan dan Sakura tidak punya nyali untuk meneruskan. Gadis itu berdehem, meringis, "tidak. Maaf untuk yang tadi." Alisnya bertautan dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia nyaris melupakan keberadaannya sekarang. Dia sedang berada di Jepang, negara yang orang-orangnya sedikit kaku jika dibandingkan Inggris atau bagian barat lainnya. Dan jelas, sebutan yang dia lontarkan begitu saja pada teman yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu itu bukan hal sepele di sini. "Jangan diambil hati," gumamnya.

Rona wajah Ino berangsur-angsur membaik. Wajahnya masih sedikit memerah. Namun, paling tidak wajahnya tidak lagi tampak seperti orang tercekik yang kehabisan napas. Gadis itu berdehem, berusaha memecah suasana kaku yang tiba-tiba menyergap obrolan mereka. Dia mengibaskan tangan seolah wajah merahnya hanya perkara biasa, "tak apa. Aku tidak semarah itu," Ino tergelak, atau paling tidak berusaha untuk tergelak dengan suara wajar.

Sakura memandangnya gugup. Tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti tadi. Bukankah sopan santun selalu menjadi prioritas tertinggi didikan keluarganya? Dia meneguk ludah resah. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Ino," cicitnya dengan suara parau akibat perasaan bersalah dan rasa malu.

"Hei, tak apa. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Kali ini Ino sudah bisa menampakkan senyum lebarnya. "Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengangguku." Matanya berkilat dengan cara yang kurang Sakura suka dan dia langsung berpindah haluan; berharap Ino marah saja daripada menyuguhkan mata penuh kilatan berbahaya itu.

Sesuatu dalam sepasang mata biru itu mengusiknya. Dia hanya keceplosan ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan berbahaya, "lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai berita pernikahanmu dengan Uchiha yang di sana itu," gadis itu berbisik. Dagunya bergerak memberi isyarat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam memandang ke depan.

Uchiha Sakura memutar bola mata. Dia sudah menduga akan dihujani pertanyaan tipikal macam itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengelak dari sensasi melilit di perutnya. "Keberatan jika _suami_ku saja yang bercerita?" Sakura melirik dari balik bahunya. Tanpa dia inginkan, wajahnya menghangat.

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh dengan alis terangkat ketika merasa dilibatkan dalam acara menggosip para wanita. Tatapannya defensif dan mengarah langsung pada istrinya.

Gadis itu berbalik, menyipitkan mata; lupa pada rona hangat di pipinya. "Kau sampai repot-repot _menemaniku_ karena itu bukan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara Sakura memang terdengar lembut dan halus, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai tekanan yang dialirkan melalui suara manis itu. Tidak juga dengan nalurinya—oh, dia harap bukan—yang memaksanya untuk merespon 'ya'. Dan Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Jelas, menjawab 'ya' tidak termasuk dalam daftar kemungkinan jawaban seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sudah hampir yakin seratus persen Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah—paling tidak dengan tatapannya. Namun, persetujuan yang gamblang dan terlalu mudah itu membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut.

Ino memandang keduanya dengan mata berbinar. "Jadi?" tuntutnya.

Sasuke mendesah tak kentara sambil merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati atas kerelaan konyol yang begitu saja terlontar keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menyipitkan mata, tajam. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak semestinya di sini, Nona Yamanaka."

"Oh, oh! Tentu. Kita hanya akan membahas yang sedikit mendetail daripada paparan berita itu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Hal-hal yang perlu diketahui sudah dipaparkan dengan jelas. Selain itu," Sasuke menyipitkan mata, "_off limits_."

Ino berdecak sambil mengibaskan tangan ke udara. Kentara sekali dia tidak akan memedulikannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Dia mengerutkan hidung. "Jadi, kalian sudah bulan madu?"

Sakura mengerang tertahan ketika sikunya terbentuk pinggiran meja dengan lumayan keras—sekaligus mengerang terhadap pertanyaan memalukan temannya. Di lain sisi, Sasuke masih tetap diam sambil duduk bersandar memainkan bolpoin walaupun otot di sudut-sudut matanya berdenyut tidak menyenangkan.

"Hei, jawab!" paksanya menuntut jawaban.

Bibir Sakura berkedut. Gadis itu melirik Ino tajam dengan wajah memerah—malu dan frustasi. "_Itu 'kan bukan sesuatu yang pantas ditanyakan_, Ino!" desisnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu meringis masam, tahu persis keduanya tidak akan menjawab.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kita hanya makan berdua lagi?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Ditariknya keluar kursi makan yang biasa dia tempati, kemudian duduk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Sakura berdecak kecewa kemudian mengikuti Sasuke duduk di kursinya—tepat di sebelah pemuda itu. Dia baru saja hendak berbicara ketika tiba-tiba wajahnya menghangat. Gadis itu duduk tertegun. Matanya berkedip lambat beberapa kali sebelum dia melorot di kursinya. Tangannya meremas-remas celana yang dipakainya.

Sasuke memandangnya dari sudut-sudut mata, tetapi pemuda itu tetap diam dan membiarkan Sakura bertingkah aneh. Gadis itu sekarang berusaha menggeser kursinya menjauhi kursi Sasuke. Hanya sedikit. Namun, tetap saja Sasuke merasa sedikit terganggu. Memang, apa salahnya? Sakura juga terlihat tidak nyaman duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau kita duduk berjauhan saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mata menyipit memandang piring makanan di depannya.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, katakan saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Ti—" Sakura berusaha bicara, tetapi suaranya tersendat dan dia tergagap-gagap. "Aku baik."

Sasuke memiringkan kepala sedikit ke arahnya. Sepasang alisnya terangkat, lalu dia menggedikkan bahu, merasa enggan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Di sebelahnya, Sakura berusaha keras menggenggam dengan baik pisau dan garpunya. Menu makan malam mereka kali ini _steak_ yang tampak lezat dan jika dia ingin memakannya, dia harus bisa membuat tangannya—dan sekujur tubuhnya—berhenti gemetar. Debaran liar jantungnya semakin mempersulit dirinya. Sakura mencoba menarik napas dengan benar. Gadis itu kaget ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan logam beradu dengan keramik.

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri. Matanya menyipit berbahaya. Pisau dan garpunya diletakkan begitu saja di piringnya, dengan makan malam yang belum sempat tersentuh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya menuntut jawaban.

"Apa?" Sakura balik menatap suaminya linglung. Pikirannya kosong, hanya dipenuhi suara debarang jantungnya sendiri, dan Sakura merasa kesulitan berkonsentrasi pada percakapan mereka. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap langsung ke mata hitam yang seolah bisa menelannya kapan saja itu. Alih-alih, dia hanya memandang celah di antara alis hitamnya.

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya. Rahangnya yang persegi kokoh mengeras. "Kau. Apa yang salah padamu?"

Sakura mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. "Aku baik-baik saja," dustanya. Dia memalingkan wajah memandang _steak_ di piringnya.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Sasuke masih betah memandanginya dengan mata tajamnya.

Gadis itu bergerak-gerak gusar di kursinya, merasa jengah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke. "_Apa?_" dia membentak ke arah piringnya. Kedua tangannya yang memegang alat makan di sisi piring mengepal membentuk tinju.

Pemuda itu berdecak, berbalik menghadap makan malamnya, dan mulai menyantapnya. Bahunya turun dan wajahnya kembali datar ketika mengunyah—dan Sakura merasakan perutnya melilit.

Demi Tuhan, dia hanya _malu_ mengingat ciuman tadi pagi!

Dan Uchiha Sasuke merasa luar biasa jengkel. Tidak adakah wanita yang bersikap lebih _sederhana_? Mereka terlalu sulit dimengerti, rumit, berputar-putar, dan ambigu.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Sakura…" Suaranya rendah, menggema dalam kepala Sakura bagai suara dalam gua.

"Ya, Sasuke?" jawabnya. Dia berpaling ke arah tempat tidur; Sasuke sedang duduk di sana dengan kedua siku bertopang di lutut. Lampu utama sudah dimatikan dan sekarang kamar mereka hanya disinari lampu kecil di kedua sisi ranjang.

"Kita masih belum selesai."

Sakura menghela napas kuat-kuat, seolah beban berat baru saja dipikulkan ke bahunya. "Memangnya apa yang tadi kita mulai, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

Bahkan dari keremangan pun Sakura merasakan gelombang intimidasi Uchiha Sasuke. Dan pemuda itu…luar biasa sulit untuk diabaikan. Dia mulai merasakannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sakura semakin kesulitan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok pemuda itu. Namun sebenarnya, dia tahu mengapa. Sakura sadar betul mengapa dia bertingkah seperti itu; mengapa dia semakin lama semakin tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari pemuda itu.

Dia tidak bodoh. Dia sudah pernah mengalaminya.

Ya, dulu.

Dia sudah merasakan ketertarikan itu dari dulu, bahkan sebelum dia mengerti. Ketika dia tersadar, sudah seperti itu kondisinya.

—_jatuh cinta_ pada suaminya. Suami yang tidak mengingatnya.

Dan kejadian pagi ini, ciuman manis yang membuatnya berkhayal luar biasa bodoh, nyaris meruntuhkan segalanya—semua yang mati-matian dia bangun selama dua tahun ini. Gadis itu berusaha membentengi diri dari terutama hatinya sendiri untuk tidak tertipu dengan perasaan emosional seperti cinta. Dia tidak boleh berharap. Karena dia tahu dia tidak berada di posisi yang berhak untuk mendapatkannya.

Dua tahun lalu, dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengandaskan cintanya sendiri. Ah, tidak. Lebih lama dari itu. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas kejadiannya. Perpisahan mereka adalah kesalahan pertama dan terbesar yang dia perbuat pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menarik napas panjang-panjang. Dia merasakan sesak di dada seolah ada balon yang membesar dengan cepat di dadanya. Bibirnya berkedut; keningnya berkerut ketika tarikan napasnya semakin berat dan sulit. Sebelum kaki-kakinya melembek, gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk bergerak. Dia melangkah melintasi kamar menuju tempat tidur dan berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menegakkan punggung dan mendongak menatap Sakura. Sepasang mata beriris hijau itu bersinar keemasan dalam suasana redup kamar.

"Kau tahu," tangan Sakura bergerak mengelus rahang Sasuke yang dikeraskan. Tangan itu membelai wajah Sasuke ringan, seolah dengan sentuhan lebih rahang itu akan retak dan patah, "aku dulu menyukaimu. Sekarang pun masih." Dari ujung-ujung jemarinya, Sakura bisa merasakan otot-otot wajah Sasuke menegang. Dia tersenyum tipis.

Uchiha Sasuke menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Keningnya berkerut. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama pada orang yang tidak kukenal." Dia menjawabnya, tanpa keraguan.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Namun, dadanya perih luar biasa dan udara terasa seketika meninggalkan paru-parunya. Tangan-tangan imajiner seolah hadir untuk mencekik tenggorokannya, mencegahnya bernapas. Matanya memanas dan dia susah payah mencegah air mata untuk tidak berloncatan keluar dari matanya. Tangannya jatuh terkulai ke sisi tubuh.

Mengapa dadanya terasa perih? Mengapa dia masih ingin menangis? Padahal sudah jauh-jauh hari dia tahu jawabannya. Sudah dari dulu dia paham.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyukainya, tidak mencintainya. Dia membencinya.

Begitulah yang dikatakan padanya dulu.

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Saya…bingung harus ngomong apa di A/N… Eerr, semoga nggak ada salah-salah EyD lagi .  
_

_Semoga menikmati sajalah. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!_

_**i**__nvers__**e**__-__**e**__leg__**i**_


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/might be OOC/typos/and so on**

**.**

**.harumangetsu.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menarik napas panjang, lalu menghelanya pelan-pelan lewat mulut. Berkali-kali. Matanya menyipit ketika memandang tak fokus ke arah papan tulis, memperhatikan bekas-bekas tulisan yang terlihat samar di sana. Bukunya tergeletak begitu saja di tepian meja dan tak tersentuh.

Uzumaki Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya mengerutkan kening sebal. Pemuda itu berdecak cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke.

Pemuda itu melirik tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya. "Apa, _dobe_?" gumamnya dari balik gigi yang terkatup.

"Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan di pagi yang indah ini adalah helaan napas menyedihkanmu," Naruto mendesis galak.

Sasuke membalas Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa tepatnya yang _menyedihkan_? Kau?"

Uzumaki Naruto membeliakkan mata. "_Kau. Dan. Helaan. Napasmu. Yang. Depresi._" Pemuda itu mendengus puas mendengar suaranya sendiri. "Menyedihkan. Cukup jelas?"

Uchiha Sasuke memutar matanya jengkel. "Tidak, dan kalau pun iya itu _tidak akan_ pernah terdengar menyedihkan."

"Oh! Bicara tentang keangkuhan!" Naruto mencibir. "Kau menyedihkan, kau tahu."

Sasuke berpaling sepenuhnya ke arah Naruto dan menyipitkan mata. "Hati-hati, _dobe_."

"Kau memang terlihat seperti itu!" bantahnya.

"Tidak."

"Ya."

Satu tarikan napas. "Tidak."

Satu teriakan. "Ya!"

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Uzumaki Naruto berdecak sebal. Jari-jarinya bergerak cepat menyisir rambut pendeknya. "Seseorang perlu memberimu cermin, _teme_."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam selama lima detik penuh. Tatapannya kemudian melunak dan dia menghela napas lagi dengan rahang mengatup. Terdengar suara gemeletuk ketika gigi-giginya bergesekan.

"Nah, aku benar, 'kan!" Naruto berseru senang. Seringainya lebar, lalu wajahnya mendadak berubah serius seolah sifat humornya menguap ke udara begitu saja. "Ada apa, _teme_?"

Jakun Sasuke terlihat naik-turun ketika pemuda itu berusaha menelan ludahnya. "Tidak ada."

Naruto mendengus. Bolpoin yang sedari tadi dimainkannya di satu tangan berpindah ke tangannya yang lain. "Kau akan membiarkanku menebak atau kau yang akan memberi tahu?"

Uchiha Sasuke menelengkan kepala. Pandangan matanya kembali tidak terfokus. Dia menimbang-nimbang untuk sesaat. Pemuda itu terlihat seolah hendak bicara, tetapi nyatanya dia tetap bungkam.

Naruto mengetukkan ujung bolpoinnya ke dahi, di antara kedua alisnya yang tertarik ke sisi dalam. "Sakura-_chan_?"—Sasuke berdecak samar. "Ada apa lagi dengan kalian? Menikah ternyata banyak sekali masalahnya."

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. Dia memberi sebuah tinju ringan di bahu Naruto. "Tidak menikah pun masalah sudah banyak, _dobe_."

Naruto terkekeh. "Tapi kau itu, 'kan peristiwa langka, kawan. Karena menikah, mukamu bisa sekusut itu."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jadi? Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Sasuke menggerutu sambil memandang pemuda periang itu. "Percayalah, _dobe_. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjauh."

"Hah? _Kok _bisa? Sejak kapan?"

Sasuke melirik langit-langit kelas. Dalam batin dia menghitung-hitung. "Sembilan…" Dia mengerutkan kening, "sepuluh hari," koreksinya.

Uzumaki Naruto membiarkan rahangnya terbuka. "Selama itu? Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan akan kulakukan?" Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengusiknya."

"Dan sekarang kau terusik," balasnya cepat dengan sarkasme dan cibiran yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke bergeming dengan mata menyipit tidak suka dan tampak berbahaya.

"Aku benar." Kedua tangan Naruto bersedekap di depan dada. "Kau benar-benar tidak paham wanita ya."

"Kita lihat _siapa_ yang bicara, _dobe_."

Naruto mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku hanya tidak pandai menghadapi mereka, tapi aku cukup paham dengan sifat kebanyakan wanita."

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Sakura bukan wanita kebanyakan."

"_Yeah_, tentu. Istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke tentunya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan wanita lain."

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah meja, terlihat kesal tetapi tetap tenang.

Uzumaki Naruto memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. "Istri mana yang tidak sakit hati mengetahui suaminya tidak mengingat dirinya?" lanjutnya. Suaranya pelan, penuh perhitungan dan kehati-hatian.

"Kau berpikir begitu, _dobe_?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan hidung sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Logikanya, _sih_, begitu. Siapa yang tahu?"

"Bukan karena itu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" cibirnya.

"Aku cukup _tahu_," Sasuke menandaskan kata-katanya.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dengan ekspresi malas. "Itu tidak penting. Karena sekarang dia menjauh, sudah bisa dipastikan dia sakit hati atau apa pun lah."

"Aku menyakitinya?"

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Tebakanku, karena kau tidak mengingatnya."

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas dari hidung. "Itu…sama sekali tidak direncanakan."

"Tetap saja itu menyakitkan," dia berdecak. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi sepuluh hari lalu?"

Sasuke memandang teman karibnya melalui ekor mata. "Dia bilang dia menyukaiku."

Suaranya terdengar rendah, tetapi Naruto merasa baru saja mendengar petir. Pemuda itu terkesiap dengan mata melotot. Mulutnya terbuka, ternganga lebar. "Dia _menembak_mu?" dia hanya bisa balas berbisik karena suaranya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan.

"Itu pilihan kata yang konyol sekali, _dobe_."

Naruto mengabaikannya. Matanya berkilat dengan sorot aneh. "Lalu kau jawab apa? Jangan katakan kau menolaknya."

Sasuke menggeleng dan untuk sekejap Naruto merasa lega—sebelum mengetahui cerita lengkapnya. "Tapi aku bilang aku tidak bisa menyukainya karena aku tidak mengenalnya."

Naruto melotot lebar sekali hingga Sasuke berpikir bola mata biru itu bisa lepas dengan mudah dari rongganya.

"Itu _sih _lebih parah dari menolak! Tidak kusangka kau _bodoh_ sekali." Pemuda itu berdecak, kesal bukan kepalang. "Yang kau katakan itu sama saja dengan bilang kau tidak bisa menyukainya."

"Tidak."

Naruto melipat tangannya di atas perut. "Lalu?" Matanya menyipit.

"Aku hanya bermaksud untuk lebih mengenalnya sebelum menyukainya," Sasuke memberi jeda dengan helaan napas beratnya, "atau bahkan jatuh cinta."

"Kau bermaksud begitu?" Uzumaki Naruto mendengus menahan geli. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Tidakkah ada orang yang mengatakan padamu bahwa cinta tidak bisa direncanakan? Kau bisa jatuh cinta pada siapa pun, kapan pun, dan di mana pun, _teme_. Kau tahu? Kau_ sudah_ jatuh cinta pada istrimu."

"Apa?" Uchiha Sasuke melotot tak terima.

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengkhawatirkan siapa pun. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain mengatur hidupnya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka mengalah. Dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain. _Selama ini_."

Bibir Sasuke berkedut. "Dan?"

"Semuanya berubah sejak istrimu datang. Atau paling tidak, beberapa hari setelahnya."

"Itu tidak membuktikan apa pun."

"Oh, memang." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Aku memang tidak sedang mencoba meyakinkanmu. Aku sedang berusaha menyadarkanmu—membuka matamu lebar-lebar karena sepertinya kau tidak cukup paham."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, memandang marah pada sahabatnya dengan rahang mengatup rapat. "Kau tidak lebih paham dari diriku, _dobe_," Uchiha Sasuke mendesis rendah dengan suara serak. Dia merasa terhina. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha terusik. Temannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu mengklaim bahwa dia tidak paham? Bagian mana dari dirinya yang tidak paham?

Tiba-tiba saja di suatu pagi seorang gadis dikenalkan padanya sebagai istrinya dan rupa-rupanya dia telah menikah tiga belas tahun lalu. Segalanya tentu tidak akan sekacau ini kalau saja dia tidak melupakannya—jika saja ada salah satu anggota keluarganya yang berbaik hati _mengingatkan dirinya_. Namun, nyatanya selama tiga belas tahun ini tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Salahkah dirinya jika sampai lupa?

Demi Tuhan, dia hanya anak kecil waktu itu.

Kalau pun Sasuke mengingatnya, dia mungkin tidak akan menganggap serius pernikahan konyol mereka. Sekarang hidupnya berubah total; dia merasa tengah dipermainkan; dia tidak lagi bebas; istrinya _ngambek_ berat padanya untuk alasan yang sekali lagi tidak dipahaminya.

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram tertahan di tenggorokan.

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Maaf. Aku bukannya ingin terdengar sok tahu. Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan mengangguk kaku. Dia paham. Temannya itu hanya berniat membantunya walaupun caranya tidak sepenuhnya tepat untuknya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyeringai lebar. Keceriaan dan humornya tiba-tiba kembali—secepat hilangnya. "Tapi kau tetap perlu tahu, kau selama ini hanya menipu dirimu sendiri, _teme—_"

Sasuke memandangnya garang. Gigi-giginya saling bergeretak ketika dia mengatupkan rahang semakin keras. "Sepertinya satu atau dua tonjokan bisa memperbaiki kerja otakmu, _dobe. _Patut dicoba," ancamnya dari sela-sela gigi. Mata gelapnya seolah berkobar oleh amarah.

Uzumaki Naruto meringis kecut dan menciut di kursinya.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Sakura…"

Gadis itu bergeming.

"Sakura?"

Masih tetap diam.

"Sakura."

Satu tarikan napas dan satu kedipan mata, gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Sakura!"

Kali ini, Sakura tersentak di kursinya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan dia terkesiap kaget. "Ya?"

Yamanaka Ino memicingkan mata sejenak. "Lupakan saja. Kau kenapa?"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapan pada jari-jari tangannya. Kuku-kukunya sudah mulai panjang. Dia perlu memotongnya segera. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau berbohong."

Uchiha Sakura terkekeh. Suara tawanya teredam gumaman rendah di kafetaria yang dipadati orang. Dia baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya dan anehnya dia tidak merasakan keinginan untuk terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat itu—seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja _kok_."

Yamanaka Ino bersedekap dengan punggung menempel sandaran kursi. Dia melirik dua temannya yang lain yang masih menikmati makan siang mereka. "Oke, kuralat saja. Kau aneh."

Sakura mengangkat pandangannya dari kuku-kukunya ke Ino yang duduk di depannya. Kedua alisnya diangkat tinggi. "Kurasa itu bukan julukan baru untukku." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Ino memutar mata. "Maksudku, sikapmu lain dari biasanya."

"Lain seperti apa?"

Gadis itu menarik alis-alisnya ke arah dalam. Bibirnya mengerucut ketika berpikir. "Yah, apa ya… Kau jadi lebih suka tempat ramai dan lebih sering mendengarkan musik."

Uchiha Sakura terdiam, berhenti mengetukkan kuku-kukunya ke meja. Keningnya berkerut. "Apa terlihat seaneh itu?"

"Untuk orang lain, tidak. Kalau untuk_mu_, iya."

Sakura mengulum senyum geli. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau terlihat murung sehari sebelum tingkah anehmu."

Ujung-ujung bibir Sakura berkedut menahan geli sekaligus penasaran. Dia menumpukan kedua siku ke atas meja dan menyangga dagunya di atas tangan. "Oke… Jadi, mari kita dengarkan analisis Nona Yamanaka yang terhormat."

Yamanaka Ino memicingkan matanya sebal. Namun, tak urung juga dia berujar, "kau mulai bersikap aneh—dengan keramaian dan musik—beberapa hari belakangan. Aku tidak ingat tepatnya, mungkin seminggu atau lebih. Dan…" gadis itu memberi jeda untuk mengambil napas panjang. "Sehari sebelumnya kau terlihat… depresi, mungkin. Kurang tepat sebenarnya."

Uchiha Sakura nyaris tersedak tawanya. "Aku _tidak_ depresi, Ino sayang."

"_Yeah_, tidak. Aku belum bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Kacau, mungkin?"

"Kacau seperti gadis yang baru patah hati," seloroh Tenten dari ujung meja. Dia berujar dari sela sumpitnya yang masih digigit. Gadis bersanggul dua ala Cina itu menyeringai lebar ketika Sakura memelototinya garang dan Ino berseru girang.

"Ya, ya, itu! Tepat sekali, Tenten!" Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tergelak.

Sakura menggeram tertahan dari balik gigi-giginya yang terkatup rapat. "Oh ya?"

Ino berdehem beberapa kali, berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Tentu. Tanya saja pada Hinata. Kau juga berpikir begitu, 'kan, Hinata?" Gadis itu menyikut gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Gadis pemalu itu tergagap. "Ti-tidak juga."

"Nah!" Sakura melipat tangannya penuh kepuasan. Senyum congkak terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Se-sebenarnya setiap hari Sakura-_chan_ terlihat seperti itu _kok_. Hanya saja hari itu terlihat paling buruk."

Ino dan Tenten seketika menyemburkan tawa bersamaan. Mereka berdua terpingkal-pingkal dengan tangan memegang perut. Tenten sudah melupakan makan siangnya yang masih belum habis dan Ino memukul-mukul meja dengan tangan gemetar oleh tawa.

Uchiha Sakura menggertakkan giginya dengan geram.

"E-eh? Ino-_chan_? Tenten-_chan_?" Hyuuga Hinata terlihat kebingungan dan takut. Kedua temannya tertawa keras hingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh dengan beragam ekspresi. "Ino-_chan_… Tenten-_chan_…" Suaranya yang halus terdengar bergetar.

Sakura duduk dengan punggung kaku. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas meja dan wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Gadis itu mendengus, kemudian memalingkan wajah dengan ketus—hanya untuk mengundang gelak tawa Ino dan Tenten yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hi-hinata memang… tidak ada… duanya!" Ino mengacungkan jempolnya, masih dengan gelak tawa.

**.**

**.**

Mata hijau besarnya memandang jalan melalui jendela mobil di sampingnya. Bola mata itu bergerak acak mengikuti objek-objek di sepanjang jalan yang melintas dengan cepat, nyaris kabur—atau sebenarnya, mobil yang ditumpanginya lah yang melaju cepat. Sedari tadi mulutnya bungkam. Tidak ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk bicara walaupun keheningan itu sudah sangat menyesakkan.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepala ke bantalan kursi, kemudian menghela napas diam-diam. Dia kembali teringat kejadian tadi siang bersama teman-temannya. Dia tidak membantah tuduhan ketiga temannya. Memang benar adanya. Dia baru saja ditolak oleh suami yang melupakannya. Dan hal itu, walaupun sudah dia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari, tetap saja melukainya. Dengan telak dan tanpa ampun.

Kini, yang ingin Sakura lakukan hanyalah menjauh dan mencoba melupakan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya dalam keheningan karena itu sama saja dengan membawa kembali lukanya—seolah menyiramkan cairan asam kuat yang korosif ke lukanya yang masih baru dan berdarah. Dia tidak akan mampu bertahan kalau begitu. Dia hanya ingin tenggelam dalam kebisingan atau keramaian yang selama ini tidak disukainya supaya dia selalu sibuk—meskipun kesibukan itu hanya berupa luapan kekesalan terhadap keadaan sekitar.

Apapun. Asalkan bisa menyibukkan pikirannya. Asalkan bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari luka hatinya. Dia hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk sembuh dari lukanya. Karenanya, selama dia menyembuhkan diri, dia bisa mencoba melupakan—berpura-pura lupa—fakta bahwa dia sedang sakit, sedang terluka, sedang ingin menangis, sedang ingin menjerit.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata ketika kabut tipis air mata mulai menghalangi pandangannya. Dia memang ingin menangis, dia _sangat_ ingin menangis, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Jika menangis, dia takut tidak akan bisa berhenti.

"Aku harus mengambil pesanan baju Ibu. Kau pulang atau ikut?" Suara itu masih setenang dan sedalam biasanya ketika berujar memecah keheningan.

Uchiha Sakura mengeluh dalam hati. Dengan enggan dia berpaling dari kaca jendela dan memandang suaminya—di antara kedua alis hitamnya. Bahkan setelah kejadian malam itu, suaminya masih sebaik dulu. Masih tetap mengutamakan keinginannya. "Aku ikut," gadis itu berujar dengan suara mencicit yang tidak diharapkannya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk samar, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalan. Mobil berbelok ke arah yang tidak Sakura ketahui, kemudian berhenti di sebuah butik yang letaknya agak tersembunyi di balik rindangnya pepohonan. Pemuda itu melepas sabuk pengaman. Sebelum membuka pintu, sekali lagi dia menatap Sakura.

"Ikut?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Sasuke turun dari mobil. Pintu kaca butik mengeluarkan bunyi lonceng ketika dia mengayunnya ke dalam, kemudian pemuda itu menghilang ke dalam butik, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam mobil.

Keheningan total kini melingkupinya. Seolah mendapat tekanan luar biasa berat, dada Sakura naik turun tak beraturan. Dia berpegangan pada sisi-sisi kursi, mencengkeram pelapisnya yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis berwarna hitam. Kesedihannya kembali memuncak. Dia berusaha bernapas dengan benar, tetapi batang tenggoroknya terasa menyempit seolah-olah dia terkena serangan asma mendadak. Gadis itu menunduk, menekankan tangan ke dada.

Sakura membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan mencoba menarik napas kuat-kuat di antara kedua lututnya. Tidak terlalu berhasil. Dadanya masih sakit dan air matanya masih memberontak untuk keluar. Dia membeliakkan mata supaya tidak ada cairan mata yang menetes.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar suara teriakan teredam dari pangkal tenggorokan akibat kehabisan napas. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari dirinya lah yang membuat suara aneh itu. Dia berusaha menghentikan diri. Namun, tubuhnya malah semakin gemetar.

Satu tarikan napas kuat.

Dua tarikan.

Tiga.

Sakura menegakkan tubuh tepat ketika dia mendengar suara lonceng di pintu butik berbunyi lagi. Dia tidak mengusap sudut-sudut matanya karena memang tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Otot-otot wajahnya merileks dengan sendirinya oleh ketenangan palsu.

Pintu penumpang belakang mobil dibuka tak lama sesudahnya. Sasuke melongokkan kepala ke dalam dan meletakkan beberapa kotak besar bertumpuk di kursi, kemudian menutup pintunya dan menempati kursi kemudi di samping Sakura. Pemuda itu diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah kalemnya bahkan ketika mereka sampai di rumah.

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Mikoto mengetuk pintu kayu besar di depannya dengan tiga ketukan berirama. Tidak terdengar sahutan dari dalam, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian pintu kayu berpelitur mengilap itu terayun ke dalam. Uchiha Sakura berdiri di balik pintu dengan kacamata yang melorot hingga ujung hidung, menatapnya dengan mata hijau besarnya yang polos.

Wanita setengah baya itu mengulum senyum. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang bergerak menaikkan kacamata Sakura. "Boleh Ibu masuk?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian bergeser untuk memberi jalan.

Uchiha Mikoto melangkah memasuki ruang kerja milik putra bungsunya yang kini sudah merangkap fungsi sebagai ruang belajar dan penyimpanan buku Sakura. Bau khas kertas dan buku memenuhi penciumannya, membuat wanita itu mengernyit.

"Sedang belajar _lagi_?"

Sakura menutup pintu, kemudian berpaling memandang ibunya. "Iya, Ibu," jawabnya ringkas sambil mengamati Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang berkeliling di ruangan sepuluh kali sepuluh meter itu.

"Hmm," Uchiha Mikoto mengedutkan keningnya. "_Lagi…_" gumamnya.

Uchiha Sakura mengangkat alis bingung, tetapi tetap diam. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Gadis itu hanya mengamati ibunya. Jari telunjuk ibunya bergerak menyusuri deretan bukunya yang ditata rapi di rak buku. Dia mengenali jemari itu. Jari-jari yang panjang, kurus, dan kuat yang dikenalinya sebagai milik Sasuke.

"Ibu sebenarnya tidak ingin memperlakukan putri Ibu satu-satunya seperti remaja. Ibu percaya putri Ibu sudah dewasa, tapi sepertinya Ibu sudah tidak betah melihat putra-putri Ibu saling lempar aksi diam."

Sakura melangkah mendekati singgasananya—satu set meja dan kursi kerja milik Sasuke yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya, terbuat dari kayu ek yang dipelitur halus. Jemarinya bergerak membentuk pola-pola melingkar di atas meja. "Maksud Ibu?"

Uchiha Mikoto berdecak, masih dengan kegiatan menelusuri deretan buku dengan jari-jarinya. "Ibu rasa, kita semua sudah melewati masa 'pura-pura bodoh' khas para remaja. Semua orang yang masih memiliki mata dan bisa melihat pasti menyadarinya. Jadi, Ibu akan terang-terangan saja."

"Aku—"

Mikoto mendesah dengan nada yang dibuat memelas. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Kami—" bola mata Sakura bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Dia berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya tidak sekuat biasanya,"kurasa, kami baik."

Jari telunjuk panjangnya berhenti di sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang paling tebal di salah satu deretan. Ditariknya keluar buku tua setebal tujuh senti itu. Keningnya berkerut membaca judul buku berbau apak—bakteriologi.

"Ibu—dan Ayah, sebenarnya, tidak melihat semuanya baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi sepertinya kalian berdua tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jadi, sekarang Ibu bertanya," Mikoto mendorong kembali buku tua itu ke deretan buku, kemudian berpaling menghadap Sakura. Sorot matanya menajam, "ada apa dengan kalian?" ulangnya.

Sakura memandang ibunya sekilas. Tatapan tajam menusuk itu tidak sanggup diterimanya lama-lama. "Sekarang mungkin belum baik," gadis itu berujar dengan suara parau, "kami sedang mengusahakan agar bisa menjadi lebih baik."

Sakura hanya sempat mendengar suara helaan napas ibunya dan tiba-tiba saja wanita itu sudah berdiri di depannya. "Kau tahu, Sayang, sebuah pernikahan _tidak pernah bisa_ sekadar diusahakan. Tidak akan pernah berhasil."

Gadis itu menunduk memandang lantai. Jemarinya bertautan erat. Dia tidak bisa merespon karena lidahnya kelu. Dia tahu ibunya benar. 'mengusahakan' bukan lah pilihan yang tepat untuk memperbaiki pernikahan. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengharapkan hal yang muluk-muluk untuk pernikahannya. Dia hanya ingin, paling tidak, ada kemungkinan bagi Sasuke dan dirinya untuk saling menerima, atau mungkin sekadar saling menyukai—dan bukannya atas dasar keinginan membahagiakan keluarga mereka semata. Dulu dia selalu berharap bagaimana pun jadinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pernikahan mereka masih bisa diwarnai perasaan saling suka. Namun nyatanya, Uchiha Sasuke telah mengandaskan harapan itu.

Dadanya kembali nyeri seolah baru saja ditikam pisau penolakan yang sama seperti waktu itu. Dan dulu.

"Kami berdua sedang dalam tahap penerimaan satu sama lain," dia berujar dengan suara serak.

Entah menerima yang seperti apa. Dalam kasus Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin penerimaan itu akan berwujud penerimaan terhadap kehadiran orang asing yang tiba-tiba memporak-porandakan hidupnya. Dan dalam kasus Uchiha Sakura, penerimaan itu menjelma sebagai suatu pemahaman mendalam bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang istri yang dicintainya.

Dia sungguh ingin menangis saat itu juga, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengizinkan dirinya untuk itu. Menangis di depan ibunya sama saja dengan menyatakan bahwa dia tidak bahagia, bahwa Sasuke mungkin menyesal telah menikah dengannya, bahwa apa yang telah diputuskan ibunya dulu adalah salah. Dan itu sama saja dengan menyakiti Mikoto; menyakiti Sasuke sekaligus. Sesakit apa pun luka yang dirasakannya, dia tidak mampu menyakiti keduanya—apalagi sekaligus.

Dia tidak bisa. Bayangan ibunya yang sedih dan kekecewaan Sasuke karena membuat Mikoto bersedih menikamnya lebih dalam, lebih sakit dari apa pun, bahkan dari penolakan atas cintanya. Karena itu, dia akan berusaha bertahan lebih lama lagi.

_Sedikit lagi, dan semuanya akan selesai_, itu yang selalu dia ucapkan ketika dia berusaha memantrai dirinya.

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Berasa nggak sih konfliknya? Ha-ha == saya mau bikin deskripsi yang menusuk-nusuk, tapi kayaknya gagal deh #krikk_

_Anyways, semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!_

_**eternality**__ (saya ganti penname melulu. Biarin dah. Boleh panggil apa aja, yang penting nggak aneh-aneh, haha.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/might be OOC/typos/and so on**

**.**

**.harumangetsu.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menutup buku dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan kasar diiringi helaan napas berat. Dia sandarkan punggungnya yang kaku ke sandaran kursi, kemudian memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Dia menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya, menariknya lagi. Ketika dia kembali membuka mata, wajahnya berubah keruh.

Sasuke membuka laci meja di sisi kirinya dengan kasar. Di dalamnya hanya ada satu benda yang baru-baru ini disimpannya secara rahasia: sedikit sembunyi-sembunyi. Benda tersebut adalah sebuah pigura berbingkai kayu pelitur hitam yang menyimpan selembar foto 4R. Objeknya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah foto dirinya dan Sakura.

Dia tatap lekat-lekat foto yang diambil pada malam perjamuan kolega. Satu ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai kecil, kemudian dia mendengus, tiba-tiba merasa konyol terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sudah beberapa hari foto itu tersimpan rapat di laci meja kerjanya, tanpa tersentuh lagi semenjak dia menaruhnya di sana. Namun, yang mengherankan baginya adalah fakta bahwa dia secara sadar melakukannya. Mengambil sebuah foto yang paling jelas memotret mereka berdua dari tumpukan foto ibunya, membeli sebuah pigura, memasangnya, menyimpannya, dan sekarang dia sedang _memandanginya_. Seberapa aneh lagi Sasuke bisa berubah? Jemarinya tanpa sadar membelai wajah Sakura dalam foto tersebut, mengikuti garis rahangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas berat ketika merasakan pening di kepala. Dia meletakkan kembali pigura itu di dalam laci, menguncinya, dan menyimpan kuncinya bersama kunci-kuncinya yang lain di saku celananya. Satu dari sekian hal yang tidak dia inginkan adalah Sakura memergoki foto itu ada di sana. Dia kemudian terdiam dan terlarut dalam pikirannya yang keruh, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sakura yang semakin tidak jelas arahnya.

Sasuke menekan-nekan pangkal hidung di antara kedua alisnya sambil menarik napas. Dia sungguh tidak paham dengan apa kesalahannya hingga Sakura bersikap begitu… apa? Alergi? Antipati padanya?

Sakura terus menjaga jarak dengannya seolah-olah Sasuke jauh lebih berbahaya daripada virus menular paling berbahaya sekalipun. Gadis itu tidak mau, terkadang secara terang-terangan menolak dengan aksi diamnya untuk bicara padanya seolah kedua bibirnya disatukan dengan lem yang sangat kuat. Dan yang paling mengganggunya, gadis itu tidak lagi menatapnya seperti dulu.

Sasuke tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang berubah dari diri istrinya, tetapi dia tahu dengan jelas ada yang berbeda. Belum lagi tatapan mata ibunya belakangan ini yang entah bagaimana membuatnya gerah. Seolah-olah ibunya tengah menuduhnya, menghakiminya, menimpakan kesalahan padanya atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Bukannya Sasuke menyangkal. Dia toh mengerti kalau Sakura menjadi seperti itu sedikit-banyak karena ulahnya. Sayangnya, sampai saat ini Sasuke belum tahu dengan pasti alasannya.

_Kau tahu, tapi kau menyangkalnya_. Satu sisi dirinya berteriak di dalam kepalanya.

Pemuda itu menahan geraman di tenggorokan. Dia kembali memikirkan percakapannya dengan Naruto tempo hari. Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Tidak mungkin penyebabnya hanya karena hal semacam itu. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura, sama seperti dirinya, mengandalkan logikanya untuk berpikir. Mereka berdua menalar dengan rasional, bukan sekadar perasaan semata. Jadi, jika waktu itu Sasuke—anggap saja—salah bicara dengan mengatakan dia tidak bisa menyukai Sakura karena tidak mengenalnya, Sakura tentu tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai hal yang menyakitkan.

Sasuke tidak mempercayai hal-hal absurd seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama atau hal-hal konyol dan tidak masuk akal lainnya. Dia yakin, hal semacam itu hanyalah ketertarikan sesaat. Setiap orang butuh waktu untuk mengenal orang lain supaya bisa menyukainya. Paling tidak, begitulah yang dia pikirkan _selama ini_.

Dan jelas, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau menjalani sebuah pernikahan hanya dengan sebuah ketertarikan sesaat. Dia membutuhkan waktu, entah berapa lamanya, untuk mengenal Sakura dan memahaminya agar dia bisa menyukainya, mencintainya dengan sebaik-baiknya karena Uchiha Sasuke (demi Tuhan, mungkin ini akan memalukan) tidak berpengalaman dengan apa yang orang sebut dengan c-i-n-t-a.

Konyol. Mungkin. Namun, begitulah adanya. Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan apa pun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuktikan kepada ayahnya bahwa dia kompeten dan bisa dibebani tanggung jawab karena Uchiha Fugaku selama ini lebih banyak memercayakan segala urusan kepada putra sulungnya. Memang karena putranya itu lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman, tetapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kemampuan kakaknya.

Karena itulah dia tidak ada hentinya mengejar langkah kakaknya yang jauh di depan. Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal remeh seperti gadis-gadis, cinta, atau hal-hal sepele yang tidak perlu dipikirkannya. Jadi, jangan salahkan Sasuke atas ketumpulannya dalam menanggapi masalahnya dengan Sakura. Sakura adalah pendatang dalam hidupnya; Sasuke benar-benar awam dengan rumah tangga dan hal-hal penting mengenai menjadi suami yang baik. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berusaha bersikap layaknya pria yang baik, seperti yang selalu ibunya ajarkan padanya.

Dan yang paling utama, Uchiha Sasuke masih belum bisa mengekspansi kapasitas hatinya untuk menerima dan mencintai orang lain. Sederhananya, rasio belum menyetujuinya.

_"…cinta tidak pernah memakai logika, teme. Karena bukan otak yang merasakannya, tapi hatimu."_

Ujung-ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut ketika mengingat satu pesan sahabatnya itu tempo hari.

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali bukan pemuda tidak berperasaan. Jangan salah sangka. Dia tahu benar cinta dirasakan di hati, tetapi bukan berarti hanya karena hatinya berkata 'iya', semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik. Dia tetap harus mengajak logikanya untuk berdiskusi.

_Mendiskusikan cinta? Itu konyol sekali, _teme.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang diletakkan di atas paha mengepal kuat-kuat membentuk dua tinju. Dia hampir-hampir bisa mendengar suara mengejek Naruto yang mengomentarinya dalam kepalanya. Pemuda itu berdecak. Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan cepat. Dia perlu pengalihan sementara sebelum memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Perang batinnya ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun.

**.**

**.**

Terakhir kali Uchiha Sakura menatap Sasuke, tepatnya _berusaha_ menatapnya, yang terefleksikan di mata hijau itu hanyalah kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan keengganan nyata yang tidak mampu lagi ditutup-tutupi hingga tumpah ruah ke matanya. Namun, sikap kukuh gadis itu untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga labil mereka masih terus bergejolak dengan kuat. Gadis itu bertahan dalam diam. Dan Uchiha Sasuke merasa gerah atasnya.

Dia tidak suka melihat sosok Sakura yang dikenalnya menjadi begitu rapuh di depannya. Pemuda itu memang baru sebentar mengenal Sakura, tetapi sifat rapuh seolah dengan satu dorongan ringan saja pertahanannya akan hancur sama sekali tidak pernah ada di dalam daftar sifatnya. Sasuke cukup lama mengamati istrinya, jadi dia tahu.

Namun, tetap saja. Menjadi tahu bukan berarti bisa membantu. Mereka berdua tetap saja stagnan di fase diam mereka. Atau mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan Sasuke _lah_ yang enggan bertindak. Berhubung Sasuke merupakan pusat permasalahan, jadi dia harusnya yang memulai gencatan senjata—kalau tahap saling mendiamkan mereka bisa dikategorikan sebagai pertengkaran rumah tangga.

Berkata 'ada yang salah dengan istriku' saat ini sudah sangat terlambat. Masalah tersebut dengan jelas telah dihadirkan di depan matanya dan tidak lagi bisa ditutup-tutupi. Seperti bau bangkai, disimpan serapi dan sebaik apa pun baunya akan tercium suatu saat. Begitu pula dengan 'masalah' yang tengah merundung pasangan muda itu.

Bagai profesional, Uchiha Mikoto bisa mengendus keanehan-keanehan di rumahnya, termasuk sikap konyol dan kekanakan dua anaknya.

Namun dia tetap tahu, sebagai ibu yang baik Mikoto tidak bisa seenaknya ikut campur dalam kehidupan anak-anaknya yang sudah dewasa, lebih-lebih yang sudah menikah. Oleh karenanya, ibu dua anak tersebut memilih mundur sejenak dari garis depan. Dia akan diam di pinggiran dan berperan sebagai pengamat bersama suaminya.

Namun, sungguh disayangkan. Hari-hari yang dia berikan untuk Sasuke terbuang percuma begitu saja tanpa ada usaha berarti—sejujurnya, tidak usaha sama sekali. Nyaris dua minggu kecanggungan di antara Sasuke dan Sakura tidak kunjung selesai. Malah kelihatannya semakin parah saja. Sasuke masih bersikukuh dengan sikap bukan-ulahku-nya sedangkan Sakura sudah mulai memasuki tahap penyerahan—menyerah untuk berharap, menyerah untuk mencoba, bahkan melirik pun gadis itu sudah menyerah. Total.

_Apa yang salah dari didikanku?_ Hanya itu yang bisa Uchiha Mikoto batin di benaknya. Wanita tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas diam-diam ketika menyaksikan interaksi kaku antara anak dan menantunya. Putra sulungnya yang biasanya suka usil ikut campur kini bungkam seribu bahasa. _Waktu yang tepat sekali untuk angkat tangan_. Diam-diam ibu dua anak itu menggerutu.

Hanya suaminya seorang, yang kini sedang mengunyah sobanya dengan tenang, yang tampak tidak terusik. Pria yang masih gagah di usianya yang berada di penghujung empat puluh itu tetap santai dan kalem mengamati perkembangan hubungan putra-putrinya yang semakin tidak jelas ujungnya. Mikoto sendiri sudah geregetan ingin ikut campur. Andai dia tidak diberi tatapan memperingatkan dari suaminya tadi pagi, wanita itu tentunya tidak akan tutup mulut sekarang.

Suasana makan malam mereka menjadi canggung. Soba yang mereka makan malam ini terasa hambar walaupun koki-koki di rumah mereka sudah membuat yang terbaik. Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap duduk bersebelahan ketika makan, tetapi benar-benar tidak ada interaksi antara keduanya. Seolah tembok beton setebal diameter tiang penyangga rumah mereka baru saja dibangun di antara mereka sampai-sampai keberadaan masing-masing tidak terasa.

Itachi masih duduk bersama ibunya, menyeruput kuah di mangkuknya dalam diam. Pria satu itu hanya bisa melempar lirikan-lirikan kecil sesekali ke arah adik dan iparnya. Dia gerah juga dengan situasi seperti itu, tetapi apa daya. Dia malah akan memperkeruh suasana jika ikut turun tangan. Itachi bisa dibilang tahu dengan jelas pokok permasalahan yang sebenarnya sepele itu. Namun sayang, berhubung dia juga paham sifat Sasuke dan Sakura, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak—tidak tanpa menusuk salah satu di antaranya.

Keheningan yang menyesakkan itu dipecahkan oleh suara deheman kepala keluarga. Fugaku meletakkan sumpit kayunya dengan perasaan, yang jujur saja, sudah di ambang batas kesabaran.

"Ikut Ayah ke ruang kerja jika kau sudah selesai makan, Sasuke."

Suara berat ayahnya membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan menghentikan seruputan kuah dari mangkuk sobanya. Dengan setengah bingung pemuda itu mengiyakan dengan anggukan gamang. Tak luput dia menangkap pandangan mata Itachi yang seolah berkata 'nah-Ayah-turun-tangan-sekarang-Rasakan' padanya.

Uchiha Fugaku berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan dan meninggalkan Mikoto dan Itachi yang diam-diam mengukir senyum di wajah mereka. Begitu sosok ayahnya menghilang di belokan, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Pemuda itu berdecak pelan sambil memutar mata ketika melihat ibu dan kakaknya sudah memasang wajah konyol mereka yang kompak.

Sepanjang langkah menuju ruang kerja ayahnya yang ada di bagian paling sunyi di rumah itu, Sasuke memutar otak. Apa yang hendak ayahnya bicarakan dengannya? Sasuke mencatat dalam benak, tidak banyak waktu yang mereka berdua habiskan untuk mengobrol. Hanya hal-hal seputar pekerjaan ayahnya dan keadaan perusahaan. Karena sekarang Itachi sedang di rumah, rasa-rasanya percakapan mengenai bisnis tidak akan dilakukan Fugaku bersama Sasuke. Kalaupun iya, tentunya kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut akan memanggil serta Itachi.

Satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan dalam benaknya adalah masalahnya dengan Sakura. Namun, pemuda itu benar-benar meragukannya. Mungkinkah Fugaku turun tangan dalam masalah mereka? Selama ini, sosok sang Ayah lebih suka menyerahkan urusan keluarga semacam itu kepada istrinya.

Pikiran-pikiran tersebut seketika lenyap ketika Sasuke menapakkan kaki di ambang pintu ruang kerja ayahnya yang tidak ditutup. Ruangan itu didekorasi dengan berbagai gradasi warna biru, sama seperti ruang kerjanya dan Itachi. Suara berat Fugaku yang sudah dihapal Sasuke lah yang meyakinkan pemuda itu mengenai topik apa yang akan menjadi perbincangan mereka.

"Duduk,"

Sasuke ingat betul dalam situasi apa Fugaku akan menggunakan nada bicara semacam itu. Itu adalah nada suara yang tegas, tidak menerima bantahan, dan mutlak dituruti. Terakhir kali dia mendengarnya adalah ketika dia berusia lima belas tahun. Itu pun setelah dia membuat masalah di sekolah sampai mendapat detensi karena berkelahi dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa yang ditata setengah lingkaran di tengah ruangan, memilih kursi yang menghadap langsung ke kursi kerja ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah takut berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal dengan perangai keras dan dinginnya. Justru, pemuda itu menghormati pria tersebut, bahkan menjadikannya panutan.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah duplikat Uchiha Fugaku. Maka dari itu, si ayah pun tidak bisa berkata banyak. Pria paruh baya itu melangkah menuju deretan lacinya, kemudian mengambil selembar foto dari sana setelah sejenak mengaduk-aduk isinya. Foto itu meletakkannya ke meja di hadapan Sasuke yang kini terlihat kebingungan.

"Pergilah ke sana. Pasti mudah mencarinya."

Sasuke menunduk. Dia pandangi selembar foto usang di tangannya. Foto sebuah kuil yang tidak asing baginya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening. Ah, bukankah itu kuil tempatnya menikah dulu? Ibunya juga sering minta diantar ke sana. Letaknya tidak jauh, hanya 45 menit berkendara jika jalanan sedang tidak ramai.

Dengan tatapan menimbang-nimbang, Sasuke menunggu ayahnya bicara lagi.

"Temukan sesuatu yang bisa menenteramkan hatimu."

Pemuda itu, sungguh, tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menebak sedikitpun hal seperti apa kiranya yang akan menjadi penenteram hatinya. Apa yang harus dia cari di sana? Sasuke merasa sangsi untuk pergi ke kuil itu. Dia mendesah tanpa sadar. Lama terlarut dalam pikirannya, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, Ayah."

**.**

**.**

Uchiha bungsu menghela napasnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya pagi ini. Matanya memandangi kaca depan mobilnya yang ditimbuni kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Dengan tangan menggenggam erat setir mobil, Sasuke terlarut lagi dalam pikirannya. Mobilnya diparkir begitu saja di badan jalan yang sepi, di depan sebuah kompleks kuil besar yang ada di pinggiran Tokyo. Sepanjang jalannya dipenuhi pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar megah.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Sasuke akhirnya membuka pintu pengemudi dan turun dari mobilnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiam di dalam mobilnya yang menepi, kini mobilnya nyaris tertutup tumpukan kelopak bunga dan tubuh Sasuke terasa kaku walaupun hanya mengemudi tidak lebih dari satu jam.

Pemuda itu menyapu bersih pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tidak banyak variasi yang bisa dilihatnya. Hanya deretan pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar penuh, sungai jernih di seberang jalan, gedung pencakar langit di kejauhan, dan kompleks kuil kuno yang berada di atas.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa berdecak dalam hati. Sekarang, kemana pun dia pergi bunga sakura selalu menyambutnya. Sungguh, hal terakhir yang dia inginkan sekarang ini adalah segala hal yang mengingatkannya kepada istrinya—dan tentu saja ujungnya akan mengingatkannya pada masalah di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah menuju undakan tangga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang menghubungkan jalan dengan kompleks utama kuil. Dia menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum mulai menapaki satu per satu undakan tangga yang melumut. Dia terus diam di setiap langkahnya. Pohon-pohon yang hijau di kanan-kiri dan suara hewan-hewan di kejauhan tak lagi menjadi minat perhatiannya. Pandangan matanya hanya terfokus pada gerbang merah yang menjadi gerbang masuk setiap kuil Shinto. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di anak tangga terakhir, mengingat cara berjalannya yang sengaja dilamat-lamatkan.

Kompleks kuil yang terhampar di depannya terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan kuil kebanyakan. Hanya saja, kuil satu itu terlihat lebih luas dan terawat dari kuil-kuil lain yang pernah didatanginya. Bangunan utama kuil berada tepat di depannya, berjarak kira-kira seratus meter. Di sisi kirinya terdapat sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar, kemungkinan yang terbesar yang pernah dilihatnya. Di bawahnya berjajar bangku-bangku kayu tanpa pelitur. Hortensia biru tumbuh subur di sekitar bangku-bangku tersebut. Warnanya kontras dengan suasana musim semi yang didominasi bunga sakura. Tidak tampak seorang pun di kuil tersebut, bahkan tidak dengan para _kannushi_nya. Area luas itu kosong sampai-sampai suara deru angin terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

Suami muda itu melangkahkan kaki menuju kuil utama. Dia berdiri di depan tempat berdoa, kemudian melakukan ritual doa singkatnya. Hati dan pikirannya terlalu keruh sampai-sampai dia sendiri tidak yakin ingat dengan apa yang dia pinta. Dengan wajah tenang yang sarat beban, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengitari kompleks kuil tersebut, tidak yakin harus melakukan apa.

Setengah jam dia habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di kuil. Hanya beberapa _kannushi_ yang dia jumpai. Itu pun hanya di bagian belakang kuil. Mereka terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir membawa peralatan kebersihan. Mungkin kuil kuno itu sedang butuh pembersihan besar-besaran.

Lelah dengan aktivitas berjalan tanpa arahnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang berada di bawah pohon sakura. Dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya, pemuda itu termenung memandang bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru mekar di dekat kakinya. Pikirannya terhanyut tak tentu arah.

Tak berselang lama, seseorang dalam balutan pakaian seorang _gūji_ berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang. Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya sampai pria tersebut memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke karena terlalu lama diacuhkan.

"Kami jarang mendapat tamu seorang pria muda sepertimu. Apalagi yang tengah dirundung masalah,"

Suara berat dan dalam pria itulah yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu tersentak dan menegakkan punggung seketika. Mata hitamnya memandang pria tersebut dengan sepasang alis yang dinaikkan bingung.

Pria tersebut berpakaian layaknya seorang _gūji_—kepala pendeta, tetapi penampilannya tidak bisa meyakinkan Sasuke. Dengan rambut putih yang masih lebat dan tidak tertata rapi, Sasuke jadi meragukan pria tersebut. Mungkinkan seorang _gūji_ berpenampilan seperti itu?

Usia pria tersebut juga tidak mungkin lebih dari empat puluh tahun, menilik dari kemantapan suara dan postur tubuh tinggi besarnya yang masih bugar. Sungguh aneh bertemu dengan seorang _gūji_ berusia semuda itu. Semua _gūji_ yang pernah Sasuke temui berusia kisaran enam puluh, malah beberapa usianya nyaris menembus delapan puluh.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Uchiha Sasuke kembali tersadar. Dia terdiam sejenak penuh pertimbangan sebelum menggeleng samar.

_Gūji_ tersebut ganti menggelengkan kepala. Sudut-sudut matanya berkerut ketika seulas senyum yang terbentuk di wajahnya. "Sungguh tipikal anak muda."

Sasuke menaikkan alis dalam diamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kubantu, tapi menilik dari wajahmu, kau jelas butuh bantuan."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dalam hati dia menimbang-nimbang. "Seseorang menyarankanku untuk datang ke sini." Dia mengedikkan bahu.

Pria di sampingnya mengerutkan kening. Sepasang alisnya terangkat. "Hanya berdiam diri di sini saja?"

Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Hm…" Dagu runcingnya yang bersih dari cambang diusap-usap. Pandangan matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu?" Pria itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang dijabat Sasuke dengan ragu. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hatake Kakashi masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke ketika keningnya berkerut. "Uchiha?" Suaranya menimbang-nimbang. "Putra Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Aa."

Kedua matanya yang berlainan warna bersinar dengan sorot tidak terbaca. "Aku yang dulu mengusulkan pada ibumu untuk menikahkanmu," ujarnya begitu santai seolah baru saja mengucapkan salam pagi.

Uchiha Sasuke memberinya pandangan berbahaya. Namun entah bagaimana, ketajaman dalam matanya tak lagi efektif ketika pembicaraan menyangkut pernikahan dan istrinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar, hm," Hatake Kakashi menyipitkan mata, mencoba mengingat-ingat nama gadis cilik pemalu yang dulu lengket padanya, "Sakura?"

Sasuke mendengus keras. Dia kembalikan tatapan matanya ke deretan hortensia biru di depannya. Sasuke tidak perlu menjawab. Jawaban yang diminta Kakashi tersaji di wajah pemuda itu.

Setelah memeriksa ekspresi wajah Sasuke dengan seksama, Kakashi mengulum senyumnya. Sudut-sudut matanya berkerut lagi dan kali ini lebih dalam dari yang sudah-sudah. Pandangan matanya kemudian teralih ke objek yang sama dengan yang dipandangi Sasuke.

"Itu alasan kau kemari?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis ke arah bunga-bunga biru di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mendengar Kakashi menarik napas kuat-kuat, kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Dalam keheningan itu untuk pertama kali setelah berhari-hari pikirannya dihantui oleh Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke menemukan ketenangan.

Suara cucuran air di kejauhan terdengar menenangkan dan angin musim semi yang wangi memaksanya untuk merilekskan otot-otot yang ternyata tanpa sadar berkontraksi kaku. Napasnya bertahap menjadi lebih teratur.

Seolah dapat membaca suasana hati Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi membuka pembicaraan. Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis, lalu "Akan kuceritakan sedikit mengenai masa kecilmu," yang diutarakan Kakashi membuat perhatian Sasuke sepenuhnya tertuju kembali padanya.

Dan di sana, berjam-jam duduk bersisian, Uchiha Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Hatake Kakashi. Pemuda itu menyadari satu hal: otaknya mengalami sedikit kesulitan mencerna cerita pria tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya, matahari sudah bersiap untuk kembali beristirahat. Anggota keluarganya yang lain telah duduk bersama di ruang keluarga menikmati acara minum teh sore mereka. Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi.

Apakah dia melewatkan sesuatu selama seharian ini? Suasana di ruang keluarganya terasa jauh, Sasuke membatin seraya memikirkan kata-kata yang sekiranya cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya, lebih ringan, ceria? Bibirnya berkedut ketika perasaan aneh melandanya dengan kekuatan yang mengagetkan. Matanya sepertinya tidak sedang mengelabuinya. Mereka benar-benar tampak lebih ceria, kecuali ketika pandangan mata Sakura menangkap sosok Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya dan seketika ekspresi wajahnya kembali muram.

Oh, sial. Dia bagai seorang penghancur kebahagiaan.

Sasuke mencoba menelan ludah.

"Ah, Sasuke." Uchiha Itachi adalah yang pertama menyambutnya. Cangkir tehnya diletakkan kembali ke atas meja, lalu dia bangkit dengan kedua lengan terbuka menyambutnya.

Sasuke melemparinya tatapan tajam. Apa kakaknya yang konyol itu sedang berusaha memberinya pelukan selamat datang? Sasuke mengedik ngeri oleh pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda tersebut bergerak mundur dengan langkah tajam yang tergesa.

Uchiha Itachi tidak bisa menahan seringainya. "Adik kecilku akhirnya pulang," ujarnya dengan suara yang luar biasa manis—dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kernyitan enggan di wajahnya. Mata hitam yang identik dengan milik Sasuke berkilau oleh kegirangan karena berhasil menggoda adik semata wayangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menahan dada Itachi ketika pria itu mendesak maju dengan kedua lengan bersiap memeluknya. "Jangan paksakan keberuntunganmu hari ini, Itachi."

Itachi menyeringai menanggapi ancaman adiknya. Dengan sekali dorongan kuat, Itachi membawa diri melangkah mendekat. Kedua lengannya berhasil melingkari bahu Sasuke yang kaku. Pria tersebut memeluk adiknya erat. Dia tergelak ketika merasakan penolakan Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha menahan geramannya di tenggorokan. Lengannya sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh. Pemuda itu memaki-maki dengan suara rendah.

Hanya beberapa detik berlalu dan akhirnya Itachi membebaskan Sasuke dari pelukannya. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Nah, nah. Jadilah adik yang manis, oke?"

Sasuke menggerutu, mengucapkan berbagai kata yang tidak tertangkap jelas pendengaran Itachi. Hanya beberapa patah kata yang bisa terdengar, seperti 'tunggu neraka membeku', atau 'menjauhlah', atau 'aku bukan adikmu'. Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak—dalam versi Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda tersebut beringsut mendekati salah satu sofa kosong, diikuti Itachi yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan senyum lebar.

Uchiha Mikoto menyajikan secangkir teh untuknya, yang dengan segera dia teguk hingga tandas setengah. Uchiha Fugaku tetap dalam posisinya, menghirup aroma segar _earl grey_ sorenya. Uchiha Sakura duduk tepat di sebelahnya dengan tubuh yang secara tidak sadar berubah kaku. Uchiha Itachi kembali menempati kursinya, menikmati teh favoritnya kembali.

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening samar. Walaupun keingintahuannya mengenai keanehan situasi mereka sekarang begitu besar hingga dia rasanya ingin berteriak, pemuda tersebut mampu mempertahankan ketenangan dalam ekspresi dan sikapnya. Dia tidak dikenal sebagai pribadi yang suka mengawali pembicaraan. Dia lebih suka mencari tahu dengan cara mendengar, kemudian mencernanya sendiri dengan pikiran tenang. Dan ketika keluarganya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, maka dia pun tidak.

Sisa sore dan malam tersebut dihabiskan dalam ketenangan yang tidak terpecahkan. Makan malam berlangsung dalam hening. Tidak ada kegiatan duduk bersama setelah makan malam seperti biasanya. Fugaku kembali mengunci diri di ruang kerja bersama Itachi; Mikoto mulai mengobrak-abrik tumpukan majalahnya; Sakura menenggelamkan diri di antara tumpukan bukunya; Sasuke mendapati dirinya berbaring di dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang dengan pandangan terpaku pada langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Pikirannya campur aduk, mengingat dan memilah-milah setiap cerita yang baru dia dengar dari seorang Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : Ternyata chapter ini sudah saya tulis lebih dari sebulan lalu, tapi entah sebego apa saya kok bisa-bisanya lupa kalau udah nulis dan malah ribut mau nulis lagi.

Omatase shimashita! Makasih yang udah susah payah PM saya buat tanya kapan update lagi :)

Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

**eternality**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/might be OOC/typos/and so on**

**.**

**.harumangetsu.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ibu," panggilnya dengan suara lirih dari ambang pintu kamar ibunya yang dibiarkan setengah terbuka.

Uchiha Mikoto mengangkat pandangan dari majalah yang sedang ditekuninya di pangkuan ke arah Sasuke. Dua alis hitamnya yang terbentuk melengkung sempurna terangkat bersamaan. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tampak bimbang untuk sesaat. "Kakashi. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin."

Ibunya terlihat terkejut. "Aa," responnya.

"Dan…dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku."

Setelah keterkejutannya mencair, Mikoto mengulas senyum di wajahnya. "Apa saja yang diceritakannya?"

Kali ini raut wajah Sasuke berubah aneh, kalau tidak ingin dibilang mengerikan. Seolah ada beban berat yang baru saja dijatuhkan di bahunya sampai-sampai keningnya berkerut begitu dalam hingga dua alis hitamnya nyaris berdekatan satu sama lain, dan tangannya terkepal erat. Kecemasan dan kebingungan memancar darinya.

"Tentang hari-hari sebelum pernikahanku," jawabnya kaku.

Mikoto mengambil beberapa detik jeda sebelum kembali menanggapi cerita Sasuke. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat lebih kacau dari biasanya."

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke membiarkan emosinya terumbar jelas di matanya. Ada kemarahan yang teredam dalam-dalam, kebingungan, keingintahuan, sekaligus frustasi. "Aku…" Pemuda itu terdiam di tengah ucapannya. Tadi ada ribuan kata yang rasanya sedang mengantre di ujung lidahnya, tetapi kini dia kebingungan mencari kata. "…semuanya terdengar baru bagiku. Aku—" Dia tarik napas panjang dan dalam, dan dalam sekejap limpahan emosi di matanya menghilang. Sepenuhnya tersapu. "Aku tidak mengingatnya. Pernikahan kami, masa kecilku bersama Sakura, semua tentang dirinya aku tidak ingat."

Respon Mikoto selanjutnya justru membuat Sasuke bertambah bingung. Untuk sejenak Mikoto memang terlihat kaget dan sama bingungnya dengan dirinya, tetapi kemudian wanita tersebut mengulum senyum pengertian di wajahnya. "Ah, benar rupanya."

Putranya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, membuat Mikoto mau tak mau mengulum senyum semakin lebar.

"Kau bersikap terlalu aneh sebagai seorang suami yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan istri tercintanya," ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil. "Duduklah di sini," ditepuknya tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "dan ceritakan apa saja."

**.**

"Jadi, apa saja yang Kakashi ceritakan kepadamu?"

Kening pemuda itu berkerut. "Sebelum itu, apa Ibu kenal baik dengannya?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya sebatas _gūji_ dan pengunjung.

"Ibu pertama kali bertemu dengannya dua puluh tahun lalu. Saat itu, Kakashi juga hanya pengunjung rutin kuil. Setiap kali kami bertemu, Ibu tidak pernah melihat dia berdoa. Dia hanya duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan termenung.

"Wajahnya begitu kosong dan matanya meredup. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, dada Ibu terasa ikut nyeri. Kakashi selalu tersenyum menyapa Ibu, tetapi senyumnya tak pernah mencapai mata. Setelah beberapa kali bertemu, Ibu baru tahu beban berat yang menimpanya."

"Apa?"

"Dia baru saja kehilangan dua orang yang sangat dicintainya. Seorang sahabat dan kekasih. Mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan." Seulas senyum keprihatinan terbentuk di wajahnya. Mata hitamnya menelusuri ekspresi wajah Sasuke. "Tak pernah bisa Ibu membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Dia sangat menderita hingga kehilangan semangat hidup. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan untuk membantunya kala itu." Mikoto menunduk, memandangi majalah di pangkuannya, tetapi fokus matanya tak lagi ke sana. "Terkadang, jodoh dan takdir tidak bisa sejalan. Itu yang Kakashi katakan kepada Ibu ketika dia menyarankan pernikahan kalian."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kami?"

"Kakashi melihat kalian berjodoh, entah bagaimana cara 'melihat'nya. Dia tidak ingin pengalaman pahit yang sama juga menimpa kalian. Dia ingin menyatukan kalian yang sudah berjodoh." Dengan lembut Mikoto meremas tangan Sasuke. Jemarinya memainkan cincin putih di jari Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Kakashi juga yang memberiku sepasang cincin ini. Dua cincin ini dulunya dipakai Kakashi dan kekasihnya."

Sasuke ikut menunduk memandangi cincin pernikahannya. Tiba-tiba saja jantung di dadanya berdebar tak karuan.

"Sepasang cincin ini adalah harta berharga kuil. Konon, dahulu kala ada sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Cinta keduanya begitu besar hingga masing-masing rela mengorbankan apapun. Sayangnya, si pria hanyalah rakyat biasa. Kala itu, strata sosial begitu dipegang teguh. Tidak mungkin seorang putri keluarga bangsawan bisa menikah dengan rakyat jelata.

"Suatu hari, si pria berhasil membuat sepasang cincin yang nantinya akan menjadi cincin pernikahan mereka. Namun, dia terlambat. Si wanita sudah dinikahkan paksa dengan pria lain. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Hanya berjarak beberapa bulan sejak pernikahan wanita itu, si wanita jatuh sakit. Sakitnya tidak diketahui apa, tetapi kian hari tubuhnya kian lemah. Sekadar membuka mata pun dia tidak lagi sanggup.

"Tak lama, si wanita pun meninggal tanpa sempat bertemu dengan kekasihnya."

"Lalu, pria itu?"

Mikoto mengedikkan bahunya. "Tak ada yang tahu. Di suatu pagi, sebuah kotak kayu diletakkan di depan gerbang kuil. Isinya…sepasang cincin, yang salah satunya sedang kau kenakan."

Kekalutan yang dirasakan Sasuke semakin memuncak. Jadi, cincin yang sedang dipakainya sekarang ini adalah semacam cincin legenda? Sasuke tak habis pikir. Dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dipercayainya.

"Cincin ini diserahkan kepada Kakashi sebelumnya. Dan dia sudah berjanji kepada kekasihnya akan menikah dengan memakai cincin ini. Sayang, kekasihnya meninggal terlebih dahulu. Itu artinya, cincin ini memang bukan untuknya.

"Ibu melihat Kakashi tersenyum dengan sungguh-sungguh ketika dia bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi tertawa, kemudian mengulurkan sebuah kotak kayu kepadamu." Mikoto terkekeh. "Sebenarnya apa yang dia harapkan dari seorang bocah delapan tahun ketika tiba-tiba disodori sebuah kotak?" Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, kali ini wajahnya penuh kelegaan. "Kakashi dan _gūji_ waktu itu menceritakan mengenai kisah di balik dua cincin cantik itu. Juga, klaim Kakashi yang mengatakan bahwa kalian berdua berjodoh. Ketika dia menyarankan untuk menikahkan kalian secepatnya, entah kenapa Ibu setuju.

"Dan…yang paling mengagetkan adalah kau juga setuju. Bahkan seketika."

Sasuke terdiam dalam keterpanaannya. Wajahnya kosong dan matanya mengedip lambat. Apa?

"Jangan bengong begitu. Ibu tidak berbohong. Sejak kecil pun, semua orang bisa melihat betapa kau menyukai Sakura." Mikoto mengambil jeda sejenak. Kepalanya miring ke kanan, kiri, lalu ke kanan lagi selama berpikir. "Bukan sekadar menyukai, mungkin kau sudah mencintainya. Tapi…" Sekali lagi Mikoto menatap Sasuke. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk sebuah garis. "Cinta tentu terdengar ganjil dialami seorang bocah delapan tahun, 'kan?"

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi, seperti itulah kau dulu. Setahun kemudian, kalian menikah," tutupnya dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya. Rasanya sulit sekali baginya untuk mencerna semua itu. Kalau benar dia sejak kecil menyukai Sakura, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Sakura seutuhnya? Tidak satu pun hal mengenai gadis itu yang bisa dia ingat. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Penikahan kalian hanya upaya kami untuk mencegah kejadian yang dialami Kakashi terjadi lagi." Tiba-tiba senyum di wajah ibunya menghilang. Nada suara dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah luar biasa serius. Ada kerutan dalam di keningnya. "Tapi toh, kita hanya manusia biasa. Jika kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dilakukan."

"Apa maksud Ibu?" Sasuke duduk tegak di kursinya. Punggungnya tiba-tiba sekaku papan. Dia tidak suka mendengar nada suara ibunya yang seperti itu. Seolah-olah ibunya berkata…

"Semalam Sakura bicara kepada Ibu. Dia bilang," Mikoto mengerling ke arah putranya sejenak. "Dia bilang, kalau kau memang tidak bisa menerimanya, tak apa. Kalian bercerai saja."

Sasuke memang belum pernah mengetahui bagaimana rasanya disambar petir di siang yang cerah di musim semi, tetapi tidak ada ungkapan lain bisa digunakan untuk mengekspresikan sensasi kejut yang menyakitkan yang melandanya sekarang. Dia merasa benar-benar tersambar petir jutaan volt.

"Apa?"

Mikoto tersenyum hambar. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang kini sudah terkepal. "Tak apa. Baik Sakura maupun Ibu tidak ingin kau terbebani dengan semua ini. Sakura sedang mengurus surat-surat perceraian kalian sekarang."

Ketika baru saja dia merasa sedang mati rasa akibat sambaran petir, kini rasanya ada Vesuvius dalam dirinya yang menggelak dan siap meledak dengan satu sentilan.

Sasuke berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Genggaman tangan ibunya lepas begitu saja, membuat wanita itu membelalakkan mata kaget.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan terkepal rapat. Rahangnya dikatupkan begitu rapat hingga gigi-giginya terasa nyeri. Kepalanya begitu penuh hingga dia mulai migrain. Begitu banyak yang ingin dia ucapkan bersamaan, tetapi yang bisa keluar darinya hanyalah bisikan lemah yang tanpa daya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Mikoto ikut berdiri dan menghadap putranya sepenuhnya. Kerut keningnya semakin dalam. "Ibu tidak ingin memaksamu, Sasuke."

"Jadi, kalian berdua berpikir lebih baik menyudahinya sekarang?" Nada suaranya naik setingkat.

"Tidak," Mikoto cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ibu tidak ingin begini, tapi Sakura benar. Kau terbebani oleh hal ini. Kau tidak ingat apa-apa, jadi di sini kau lah yang merasa paling berat."

"Bagaimana jika akhirnya aku mengingat semuanya? Sekarang aku memang tidak ingat, tapi justru karena itu Sakura tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya."

Mikoto berusaha menenangkan putranya dengan mengusap-usap lengan atasnya. "Sasuke, tenanglah," pintanya. Tak pernah sekalipun Mikoto mengharapkan ledakan amarah Sasuke. Pemuda satu itu begitu tenang dalam menyikapi segala hal. Namun, mengapa sekarang dia begitu marah?

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau istriku menginginkan sebuah perceraian!"

"Katakan, katakan dengan jujur pada Ibu. Apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Sakura sekarang?"

Dua tangannya yang terkepal gemetar. "Aku merasa dikhianati dengan rencana perceraian ini," geramnya dari balik gigi-gigi yang gemeletuk.

"Bukan," Mikoto menggeleng. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak." Begitu tegas jawabnya sampai-sampai Mikoto merasa sedih mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu marah dan merasa dikhianati sekarang?"

"Karena dia memutuskan hal sepenting ini dengan begitu mudahnya."

Mikoto menatap dua mata hitam Sasuke tajam-tajam. "Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak mudah baginya. Sakura sudah menyukaimu sejak dia mulai bisa mengingat. Dia besar dengan mengetahui dia memiliki seorang suami yang tinggal berjauhan darinya. Dia begitu mencintaimu sampai-sampai dia rela sakit supaya kau bisa bahagia. Apa kau melihatnya sebagai pengorbanan mudah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bergeming kehabisan kata. Ledakan amarahnya seolah baru saja diguyur badai. Kini dia merasa hampa. Tidak tahu harus berpikir apa, tidak tahu harus merasa apa.

"Dia begitu sakit untukmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya bersikap jujur. Sikap jujurmu itu bisa dengan segera membebaskannya dari sakitnya, atau mungkin saja mengobatinya."

Pandangan mata Sasuke terkunci pada dua hitam yang serupa dengannya. Dia mundur dengan kaku. "Jujur?"

"Ya. Hanya perlu jujur."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali dengan kaku.

"Kau tahu apa yang salah dari cinta dua orang dalam kisah cincin itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam, tidak mampu menjawab.

"Mereka berdua salah karena tidak pernah mencoba mengubah. Harusnya mereka mencoba walau tahu mustahil mewujudkannya. Harusnya mereka mencoba. Harusnya _kau_ mencoba, Nak. Sama sekali belum terlambat bagimu."

"Tentu, Ibu," jawabnya, kemudian dia berjalan mundur dan menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Sasuke baru setengah langkah menuruni tangga, sayup-sayup terdengar suara mobil keluar dari gerbang rumah. Keningnya mengerut, mencoba menebak-nebak siapa gerangan pengemudi mobil tersebut. Saat melihat Itachi yang baru saja menutup pintu, semangatnya turun seketika.

"Aa, Sasuke."

Pemuda tersebut memberi sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. "Sakura?"

Itachi mengerutkan bibirnya, kemudian mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu. "Baru saja pergi."

Diliriknya jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kau tahu ke mana?"

"Dia hanya bilang perlu mengurus sesuatu." Menyadari air muka adiknya yang mendadak berubah suram dan menakutkan, Itachi buru-buru menyela. "Dia bilang tidak lama."

Air mukanya tidak juga berubah baik. Tanpa sepatah kata terucap, pemuda itu kembali berbalik menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Itachi yang berdiri di ujung tangga hanya bisa menatap punggung adiknya dengan bingung.

"Kau…akan coba bicara dengan Sakura, 'kan?"

Sasuke berhenti tepat di anak tangga teratas. Dia menoleh dari balik bahunya. "Kuharap dia mau dengar."

"Bagus. Semoga berhasil, Adik," katanya seraya terkekeh.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan dengusan.

**.**

**.**

Jendela dan gorden kamar ditutup sepenuhnya. Lampu dipadamkan seluruhnya. Kamarnya remang-remang sekarang. Sasuke berbaring malas-malasan di ranjang lebarnya. Dia memejamkan mata, berharap untuk bisa tidur, tetapi pikirannya terlalu penuh untuk bisa istirahat.

Dua hari yang konyol. Dalam dua hari ini, Sasuke sudah mendengar banyak cerita. Namun anehnya, tak satu pun masuk akal baginya. Tak satu pun ada dalam memorinya. Semuanya tentu akan lebih mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menerimanya jika benar pemuda itu benar-benar hilang ingatan (walaupun terdengar kurang masuk akal juga karena dia hanya melupakan Sakura).

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa yang harus dilakukannya supaya bisa mengingat semuanya?

Dia tidak ingin membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mengingat masa lalunya. Dengan cara apa? Dokter? Psikiater? Ahli hipnosis? Oke, oke. _Apapun_ akan dia tempuh. Namun, sebelum dia bisa mengingat semuanya, dia perlu menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua. Seperti saran ibunya tadi. Yang saat ini bisa dilakukannya adalah bersikap jujur. Baik, dia akan berusaha bersikap jujur terhadap perasaannya mulai sekarang.

Apa yang dirasakannya sekarang? Hanya satu. Dia tidak ingin bercerai.

Alasannya? Dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya _tidak ingin_ memutuskan satu-satunya ikatan yang dia miliki dengan Sakura. Mungkin 'kah Sasuke sudah jatuh hati pada istrinya?

Tiba-tiba jatungnya berdegup sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya.

Dia sudah mencoba untuk bersikap jujur, tetapi permasalahan selanjutnya adalah dia merasa asing dengan perasaan-perasaan ini. Ini 'kah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta? Begini 'kah rasanya?

Baiklah, Sasuke jelas merasakan hal yang berbeda jika sudah menyangkut Sakura. Naruto juga sudah pernah mengatakannya. Sasuke sekarang hanya belum bisa mengidentifikasi nama perasaan yang dia rasakan untuk Sakura.

Sepertinya sudah berjam-jam Sasuke berbaring dan terlarut dalam pikirannya. Suasana kamarnya berubah semakin gelap ketika tidak banyak lagi cahaya yang menembus gordennya. Dia baru saja berhasil menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya dan memaksa diri untuk beristirahat ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Sakura?" Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan memicingkan mata, mencoba melihat melalui kegelapan.

Hanya ada suara pintu tertutup pelan. Siapa pun yang membuka pintu pastinya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ja-jangan hidupkan lampunya," suara gadis berbisik.

"Tidak, jika kau terus menghindar."

Beberapa detik berselang hingga akhirnya Sakura beringsut mendekat. Suara langkah kakinya teredam karpet tebal. Dia manjatuhkan tas dan barang-barang lain yang dibawanya di kaki meja rias dan berdiri di sana.

"Kemarilah."

Kali ini jeda yang diambil Sakura lebih lama. Sasuke yang mulai hilang kesabaran memutuskan untuk bergerak mendekati istrinya.

"Sakura,"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat menyadari posisi Sasuke yang kini hanya terpaut beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Lebih dari itu, dadanya tiba-tiba sakit. Dia mencoba mencari-cari mata kelam Sasuke di tengah kegelapan, mencari sumber rasa sakitnya.

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi. Dia ulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura. Untungnya gadis itu tidak mengelak, atau mungkin tidak sempat mengelak. Ditariknya Sakura mendekat padanya. Ujung hidungnya nyaris menyentuh rambut Sakura. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan ketegangan istrinya.

"Sakura, maaf," ucapnya berbisik pelan setelah beberapa saat lamanya terdiam.

Mulanya tubuh Sakura semakin tegang. Kemudian, sedikit demi sedikit dia merileks dan kini tidak ada lagi kecemasan ataupun ketegangan yang dirasakannya. Gadis itu masih belum berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mendekatkan diri sampai keningnya menempel di dagu Sasuke, lalu memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Maaf karena belum mengingatmu. Maaf karena sudah berkata kasar," ujarnya parau.

Hela napas Sasuke terasa hangat di keningnya. Sakura mengangguk, tidak mampu bersuara. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mati-matian dia jaga isakannya supaya tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk bisa kembali mengingatmu. Aku—" _Ini dia_. Lidahnya kaku seketika. Sasuke memaki-maki dirinya dalam batin ketika merasakan kegugupan melandanya. Demi Tuhan, dia bukan bocah yang perlu merasa demam panggung hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata _itu_! "Aku—" jeda, dia tarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin mencintaimu lagi," suaranya serak, hanya berupa bisikan samar.

Namun, itu cukup bagi Sakura. Gadis itu kembali mengangguk berkali-kali dan kali ini isakannya lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya yang dibekap. Tak apa kalau Sasuke tidak mengingatnya karena dulu Sasuke melupakannya karena salahnya. Tak apa. Yang terpenting baginya adalah Sasuke yang mau menerimanya._  
_

Dengan canggung Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya, kemudian merangkum Sakura ke dalam pelukan besarnya.

Bisakah tadi disebut sebagai pernyataan cinta? Kalau iya, berarti yang tadi adalah pernyataan cinta pertamanya, atau mungkin juga yang kedua (karena sayangnya dia tidak ingat). Tak jadi soal.

Dadanya terasa luar biasa ringan dan Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan hal apa pun selain rasa nyaman memiliki Sakura dalam proteksinya. Ketika akhirnya Sasuke menarik tubuh mereka berdua untuk berbaring di ranjang, dengan cepat dia jatuh terlelap.

**.**

**.**

"Itachi, mana mereka berdua? Sudah kau panggil untuk makan malam?"

"Hm. Mereka bilang tidak lapar dan sedang ingin bicara berdua." _Dalam mimpi, _guraunya di benak_._

"Aa."

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Pendek? Iya, saya tahu kok -.-_

_Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!_

**eternality**


End file.
